The Covenant
by Jess J
Summary: But as I spoke, as I told him off the past, everything came back to me, the past brought alive in my mind. LucianSonja prequel. Please r&r!
1. Prologue: History

Author's note: Well, since I finally finished one of my other non-Underworld stories, my muse decided to get busy with the Lucian/Sonja prequel fic. I have no clue if updates on this will come as quickly as Hybrid War updates do, because this fic is taking a LOT of research and getting dates right and other stuff like that. Plus, it will probably be longer than Hybrid, since it covers so much more territory and time. But I am really wanting to write it, so it will probably be updated fairly regularly. Oh, and the story will not be in first-person, merely the prologue and the epilogue are done in that style. The rest is third-person. And Viktor's age is taken from the official site, so his age is official. Everyone else's I had to determine on my own, and I am most likely incorrect. Oh well. I know Kraven is under eight hundred though, and that is official as well. Anyway, enough about ages and that junk, let's get on with the story. Hope ya'll enjoy and please review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucian, Sonja, Michael, or Viktor. Unfortunately on all accounts, because if I owned Viktor, I could have kept him form hurting Lucian and Sonja. I also do not own any other characters from the movie, script, novelization, or comic book adaptation. Any characters not in any of those things most likely belongs to me. Please, don't be like White Wolf, Sony. Don't sue me. Savvy?

****************************

****

THE COVENANT

PROLOGUE: HISTORY

__

So little mattered to me anymore. Survival, that was all it seemed. And not even my survival so much as my species' survival. Death would be more of a blessing than anything else, but it was blessing I would deny myself.

I knew that if everything proved successful, that Michael's blood would keep death from me for so many more years. But I still injected it into my own veins. I still accepted it. It would also endure my species' survival.

Yet there was something else to it, something else that drove me to do it. I would never know my own child, the child stolen from my centuries ago. But this, this would make me what that child would have been, had it been born. And this, this drove me to near madness trying to find the human Corvinus bloodline.

I thought of my child, of Sonja, as the needle pierced my skin, as the blood entered my system. They were always on my mind in truth. But now, now I was so close to victory, and all I could see was the memory of when I learned I would be a father.

And then, he spoke, alerting me he was conscious yet again. His voice cutting through the memory, through the determination and focus on winning this insidious war. And his voice, barely above a whisper, spoke of the memories I had so long yearned to forget and to avenge.

"They forced you to watch her die," his said with realization in his tone, the pieces now falling into place in his mind. "Sonja."

Her name. Her name, spoken aloud by another. When had I last heard it from another's lips, instead of my own cries and screams and gasps in the night, alone where none of the others could hear me? Surely it had been nearly as long ago as the last time I had seen her face before my eyes and not in my mind.

"That's what started the war."

Oh, if only it were that simple, Michael, if only it were. So much more to it than that, so much more pain and suffering, so many lives stolen simply because Viktor was too frightened of a new breed.

"I saw it happen as if I were there," he explained, and my eyes met his briefly before I had to look away. He had seen my pain, my despair and he had felt it. I was barely able to look in the mirror, much less this young American's pitying eyes.

For some strange reason, I spoke. I still do not know why exactly I spoke. Perhaps it was because the memories were centuries old and still as fresh as the day they happened. Perhaps because the wounds still poured crimson floods, because I still felt rain on clear nights alone with myself. Perhaps because he was the only one who could come close to understanding what I had lost, simply because he had seen it happen. Perhaps out of pity for him as well, forced into this war by my own ruthlessness.

Perhaps just simply, all of the above.

In truth, the reason doesn't really matter, does it? I slowly began to explain to him what he had seen, why it had taken place. But so much I had to leave out, so much he would never hear from me, only would learn slowly by any memories he had after the night was through.

But as I spoke, as I told him off the past, everything came back to me, the past brought alive in my mind.

And as I told him the history he was now a part of, it was relived in my mind. From the very beginning to the very end.

Strange how I would only be forced to watch it play out yet again, in the present. But first I went back. I went back to her, to us, to how it all began, to the events that would bring about the very night history repeated itself.


	2. Part One: The Lovers, The Clans

Author's note: Well, here are the next two chapters of The Covenant. I think this story's rating may go up to an R later on, but we'll see. Thanks to my reviewers, hope ya'll like these chapters. But don't expect two here every time, I simply felt they needed to be posted together. Please review, as I am so partial to this story!!

Disclaimer: I only own characters not seen or mentioned in Underworld, in any of its different incarnations. Please do not sue me. Savvy?

***********************

****

PART ONE: THE LOVERS, THE CLANS

YEAR - 1296 A.D.

CHAPTER ONE: LUCIAN OF THE LYCANS

MOON PHASE - NEW MOON

Sunlight bathed him as he walked across the roof of the fortress, his clothes and chain mail giving him little protection from the cold, harsh winds and he relished the warmth the burning orb sent. It would be setting soon, and he would return to the safety of the halls of Ordoghaz.

Lucian sighed. He remembered when he had been younger, barely over fifty, and had yearned for the peasants to come, to try and storm the castle just so he would have something to do other than try to fend off the death boredom threatened to bring upon him.

Unless insanity came first, which he had often thought would. But he was fairly confident he had been able to retain his sanity and he had grown accustomed to the daily nothingness and silence, the conversations with his brethren every so often, the time to look at the surrounding forest and the Carpathian mountains so close to the castle.

He was nearly one hundred years of age, was finally being considered adult by his fellow lycans at last. The vampires had even given him roof watch now, he had been in the safer position of east tower before, and it had been so lonely there. And cold. Without the sun to burn his back, he would nearly freeze from the stone walls and floor. Yes, he was much happier on the roof, no matter if it made him more vulnerable.

Nobody ever attacked, nobody ever came near. The villagers were too frightened and the travelers to wise. But he didn't care for action so much now. He was learning to enjoy the stillness of his life.

"Would you like a reprieve, Lucian?" asked his slightly older brother, Rendor. He sat down next to Lucian near the edge of the roof, while Lucian simply shook his head.

"No, sunset will be upon us soon enough. Besides, I enjoy it here, so peaceful. And if something were to happen, would never forgive myself for missing any of the action," Lucian said with a wolfish grin.

Rendor rolled his eyes. "You and your desire for adventure and fighting. It will bring nothing but ruin, trust me. Nothing but ruin and suffering." He rose and walked off, shaking his head at his brother's youthful yearning for trouble.

Lucian rolled his eyes at his brother and returned his attention to his watch. He tensed when he saw movement, but sniffed the air only to find it was a deer. He sighed. Only a deer. Although, it did smell delicious.

***

It was a new moon that night, the night the lycans finally granted Lucian adulthood within the pack. All the lycans gathered in the main room within the slaves' quarters, all celebrating the event. They were careful not to disturb their vampire masters, but the warmth and caring of the pack didn't need words.

After the lycan clan had honored and welcomed Lucian into his new status, his father took him outside where they walked to the forest, Death Dealers watching them. One Dealer escorted them to the edge of the forest, then walked off, leaving father and son alone amidst the trees.

"I suppose you know why we are here," his father, Rikard, said softly to the fully grown lycan. When Lucian nodded, Rikard smiled, embracing his son. "We will return in the morning for you, do not wander to far off. And remember, the stars can be guides," he told Lucian.

Lucian nodded grimly. It was the rule, ever since the lycans had been taken in by the vampires, for a male lycan to be truly considered an adult, he had to spend one night in the wild, alone and unarmed and on the night without the moon's protecting light.

"I will be fine, Father," he stated calmly, confident in his stance and serenity in his eyes, assuring his father the statement would prove true.

Rikard smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes you will be." He turned and walked away, the same Death Dealer that had escorted them to the forest escorting the older lycan back to the castle.

Lucian waited until his father had gone back inside the castle before turning away from his home and striding deeper into the pitch black forest. His sense quickly adjusted to the silent, dark night in the unknown terrain and the wolf within him felt free at last, despite his inability to change.

He looked up, gray eyes peering through the leaves and branches up to the starlit sky. His only guides and companions for the night.

***

_How I have longed to be here,_ Lucian thought to himself as he ran through the woods, his senses more alive and alert than ever before, the sounds and smells and sights of the forest invigorating and intoxicating. He ran, each pant breathing in freedom and letting out joy.

He made sure he kept near the edge of the woods, keeping the castle within sight should he turn in its direction. Lucian knew he needed to stay near it, other wise if the vampires found out he roamed to close to any settlements, he and his family would be punished.

The vampires did not want to draw unwanted attention, and a running, roaming stranger would certainly catch someone's eye should he stray to far from the fortress. While the vampires had always been generous to his kind, clothing and feeding and teaching them, they were known to hold strict laws and punishment for lawbreakers, even to their own kind.

Besides the fact that he would do anything to avoid bringing judgment upon his family, he did not want to repay the vampires' mercy with disobedience.

Jumping over branches and fallen logs, Lucian ran along the edge of the forest, then he carefully began to walk deeper into the darkness, making sure he stayed close enough to be able to see the castle walls and the faint glimmer of the torches.

After what must have been hours, though it seemed like minutes only, he finally let sleep come, lying down on the soft, cool grass damp with dew. Morning was close, he could smell it, could hear the first chirps of the birds. Soon his father would be back for him, and he would finally be an adult within the pack.

He smiled as he relaxed, the ground firm yet comfortable beneath him. He wondered if he would find a mate soon. Most of the lycans mated only a few years after their first century and earning adulthood. He did not think so, after all, he had not met any female that sparked his interest. Perhaps though, that was because he never actually got around the females.

"Quit worrying, you'll find a mate someday," he told himself. "No need in hurrying to it, enjoy your freedom." With a wolfish grin, he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber, waiting for the morning's light and his father's arrival to wake him.

***

"Lucian, Lucian time to wake," someone was whispering. The words and voice became clearer as the young lycan began to drift back to consciousness, his eyes blinking a few times before he looked up at his father.

"Is it morning?" Lucian asked groggily.

Rikard nodded. "Yes, the sun is already rising and the vampires are impatient to get you back inside the castle walls. Come," he said, helping his son to stand, "time you came and joined the pack as an adult." Rikard smiled at his son with restrained pride. "It seems as though you enjoyed your night in the woods, you're clothes are quite filthy."

Lucian nodded, grinning sheepishly. "I was running a lot, it was invigorating," he explained, his father smiling.

"I know," Rikard agreed, his soft, gray eyes, bluer than Lucian's, twinkling, and Lucian knew his father had done the same thing only two and a half centuries ago. "Now come, you're mother is even more impatient for us to return than the vampires."

Together, the pair of lycans walked back into the castle of their vampire masters, talking of when they may be allowed to leave the castle again, this time together for a while with Rendor along as well.

Fate would not make that trip a pleasant one.

****

CHAPTER TWO: SONJA OF THE VAMPIRES

MOON PHASE - HALF MOON

Silvery light bathed the large room as Sonja entered her mother's bedchamber. She quietly walked over to the balcony where her mother stood. Aurelia gazed at the moon, her pale features and midnight hair glimmering in the torch and moonlight.

"You sent for me?" Sonja asked as she approached the stately vampire.

Aurelia turned and smiled at her daughter. "Yes, I wanted to talk you about something." Leading her daughter over to the bed, she and Sonja sat on the edge of it. "Sonja, you know that your father will be awakened soon, and that you are of age," Aurelia began, but Sonja rose and walked back to the balcony.

"I know, Mother. I know quite well. And I refuse to marry," the young princess firmly stated, folding her arms over her chest. "And Father agreed," she reminded her mother.

Aurelia nodded. "I know, but Sonja, you must marry soon, for after your father's next rule, I will slumber with him. The council has agreed that I may be permitted to do so," she informed her daughter. She sighed when Sonja showed no sign of giving in. "Sonja, I love and trust you, but I don't want to leave you alone."

"You and Marcus would have me marry Soren or Obi, behind Father's back it seems!" Sonja accused. "And even if I wanted to marry, I couldn't do it until Father was woken. He should be here."

"Sonja, I'm not asking you to marry before he is awaken, I'm simply asking you to choose you a husband," Aurelia explained. Once Viktor awakens and sees you have chosen, he will agree to it, of this I am certain."

"You say it as if I wanted it to happen," Sonja muttered sourly. "I simply want to fall in love and then marry, like you and Father did." She gave her mother a pleading look. "Can't you understand that? You and Father, you're so happy together. Is it so wrong for me to want that as well?"

Aurelia's shoulders sagged in defeat. She walked over to her daughter, embracing the young vampire. "No, it is not wrong. Forgive me, I only want what is best for you," she told Sonja. "And you are right, that is love." She smiled, thinking of her husband and that she would see him soon. "Love is the best thing for anyone and everyone."

Sonja smiled. "Yes. I only hope I find someone who makes me as happy as you and Father make each other."

***

Sonja walked through the halls of Ordoghaz slowly, her arm outstretched so that her fingers ran along the stone wall. She thought about the talk she'd had with her mother, remembering what her mother had told her would happen a little over a century.

What would it be like, living without her mother and her father? She was used to being without her father, sadly, as he had been in sleep for nearly two hundred years. She missed him terribly. What would she do without both of her parents? At least Amelia would rule then, and not Marcus. She would be able to confide in her aunt, Amelia had always been kind and understanding. Marcus, Marcus was a warlord and not even related to her by blood. And he wanted her to marry Soren, his pick for a regent should they come to need one.

_Not a very good choice, if any one asked me,_ she thought idly._ He's a good Death Dealer, and is very smart in the military field it seems, but he's just not a leader. He may be loyal and a good fighter and good to his men, but he's better at taking orders then giving them._

Sonja sighed. It was useless, she was simply telling herself things she already know. It wasn't like any of the others would listen to her or take her seriously. Except for her father. Not even her mother listened to her when it came to how things should be. Of course, that was partly because her mother did not care for such things as much. Sonja smiled, remembering the main quarrel her parents had.

Her mother felt that her father was turning her into a man sometimes, instructing her in the ways of war and leadership. She laughed softly, one of her mother's complaints still ringing in her ears.

_"If you keep this up, soon you'll be teaching how to use a sword!"_ her mother had cried, of course, her father had smiled and of course his reply had not appeased her mother at all.

_"Actually, I was planning on starting her up with training today."_

"Something amuses the princess?" the familiar, slightly cocky voice of Lord Marcus spoke from her side and she turned, startled, to see he was now walking beside her. Marcus was nearly as old as her father, though he looked many years younger. His whitish blond hair was long and came almost to his shoulders, while his eyes were constantly the light blue of a vampire, like her father's. He was tall, towering over most of the vampires, and especially her. The Elder smiled, revealing white fangs, and he looked like a mischievous youth instead of the ruling vampire.

Sonja bowed slightly acknowledging his station , then nodded.

"Yes, Lord Marcus. I was simply thinking of how good it will be to see my father again," she told him softly.

"Ah, yes. You seem to be very close with him, that is good. But my dear, does this mean you are unsatisfied with my rule?" Marcus asked teasingly. He smiled at her. "I can understand the longing to see your father again, as I myself long for the calm and peaceful rest his presence will allow me to take."

Sonja smiled softly. "You shall be missed, I am certain. Although I must say you attempts at marrying me off will not be."

Marcus let out a loud laugh at that, throwing his head back. "Oh, my dear Princess, you are refreshingly outspoken, you know this I am sure though." Marcus grinned. "You would make an excellent ruler all on your own. Of course, I believe your father has been trying to make it so."

Sonja nodded. "Yes. I believe he would prefer that I never marry, and that I be able to take care of myself through the ages alone, and our people, should I need to."

"He is being the typical father. From what I have seen, they never want their daughters to marry," Marcus stated. He stopped and bowed. "Well, Princess Sonja, I must bid you farewell for now, as I have matters to attend to. But if any other female could make a good leader, it is you. You are of the same blood as Viktor and Amelia, after all."

She smiled and bowed as well, waiting until he had walked away before resuming her stroll.

_But what if I do not wish to be a leader? What if I merely wish to find the right person to lead?_

***

Sonja frowned as she walked beside her mother towards the throne room. It was time for Marcus to make an announcement. She knew one would be that her mother and a small entourage would be going outside the palace for a short while the next night, but she did not know if there were any others.

Usually, she was in higher spirits, but she had never been found of her mother's trips outside the castle. Perhaps she was simply becoming as paranoid as her father, but it worried her that her mother so often put herself in such a vulnerable position, no matter the Death Dealers and lycan guards she took with her.

"Sonja, at least try to smile when we get there," Aurelia whispered, and Sonja sighed. She smiled as best she could and Aurelia nodded without even turning around. "Thank you. I know you do not wish for me to go, but when your father is not awake, I must do something to keep my sanity inside these walls."

"I know, Mother, I know. I just, I worry for your safety," Sonja whispered back. She noticed her mother lightly stroke the small, elegant pendant the hung from her otherwise bare neck as her hair was held up in a tight bun.

Whenever her mother sorely missed her father, more than she normally did at least, she stroked the pendant. Her father had given it to her mother the day of their wedlock. It was beautiful and crest shaped, like the crests in the throne room and all over the fortress. 

Sonja placed a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder. "Only a few more years, not even ten. If we can last nearly two centuries without him, we can last a few more." She smiled a genuine smile at her mother's grateful gaze. "Now we should hurry, you know Lord Marcus hates late arrivals."


	3. Tragedia, Part Two: With Loss Comes Gain

Disclaimer: I own only those characters not mentioned in Underworld the movie, the script, the novelization, and the comic book. The rest belongs to Sony and those involved with Underworld and its properties or whatever. Don't sue me. Savvy?

A/N: BTW, Aurelia would be played by Monica Bellucci, but I don't really have any other original characters cast. Marcus would be played by Stephen Billington, just like in Hybrid War. Obi, a Death Dealer in this, would be played by the actor that played Lock-Nah in The Mummy Returns (can't remember his name, nor could I spell it if I did). That's about it. Please, review, please?

****************************

****

PART TWO: WITH LOSS COMES GAIN

YEAR SPAN - 1297 - 1303 A.D.

CHAPTER THREE: TRAGEDIA

MOON PHASE - WAXING CRESCENT MOON

Lucian strode down a long hallway, heading for the lycans' quarters. Night had once again fallen, and the vampires were awake and able to defend themselves without worry. He hurried, for his father was leaving on a mission soon, he and another male lycan along with two Death Dealers were escorting the Lady Aurelia outside to the castle. The wife of Lord Viktor, Lucian's family's master, always had gone for walks in the forest outside the castle for as long as Lucian could remember. He could understand the need to get out himself.

As he turned a corner, he stopped abruptly. His breath left him, his heart halted, his eyes widened, his jaw fell open as he stared at what must have been the most beautiful being to ever grace the earth with her presence.

For a moment, Lucian believed in the old tales of beings called angels, for he could not imagine the elegant, lovely creature to be anything less. He knew she was vampire though, from her scent but he did not care. His suddenly felt dizzy, even though his breathing and heart had started again, though at incredibly rapid paces.

She was beautiful, though he felt that word did not come near close to describing her accurately. Her hair was light gold, like the morning rays of the sun breaking through the clouds, her skin was a pale alabaster, like the benevolent moon that his kind loved so dearly. Her body was slender and lithe, more graceful than the hawk in the sky. His eyes trailed up from the hem of her burgundy dress that clung to her slender form, to the bare shoulders and the swanlike neck to the side of her face as she was at an angle, staring up at the god and goddess of his people. 

Lucian backed away and began to panic when she suddenly turned and saw him, her eyes, emerald and piercing and gentle, meeting his for one achingly beautiful and frightening moment.

"Sonja," he heard a soft, female voice call, and the moment was shattered as she turned away form him to face another woman, older and elegant as well, approaching her.

Quickly, Lucian backed around the corner, but stayed there and listened. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was above his place and that he was most likely breaking some rule, but she was worth it. He simply wanted to hear her speak.

"Sonja, I just came to bid you goodbye as it is time for me to leave if I am to take this trip tonight," he heard the other female say. "Do not look so sad, I will be back before sunrise."

"I know Mother, I know," she, Sonja, finally said and Lucian closed his eyes. Her voice was like the finest material of the vampires' gowns, soft and caressing against his senses. "But just be careful, please?"

The older one laughed softly. "I always am and always will be, do not fear."

Suddenly, he heard them coming down the hall in his direction and he looked for somewhere he could hide quickly, but there was no place for him to. He stood frozen and hoped they would not notice him as they passed. When they did, they went on down the hall at his side, not turning down the one he stood in. He watched them as they passed and realized who they were.

Lady Aurelia and Princess Sonja, the wife and daughter of his master, Lord Viktor. They had to be, as two Dealers, his father and Dimitri, another lycan, were flanking them, and the older one had stated she was leaving. His father turned and smiled at him, saying a silent farewell, and Lucian nodded.

When his father turned away, Lucian once again stared at Sonja, cursing fate and the pale moon above. He had gawked at a vampire, that was bad enough, but she was the daughter of his owner and master, master of his whole family! He sighed in relief when the small entourage disappeared.

_Wonderful, just simply wonderful. I stop and openly gawk at my master's daughter who just so happens to be the only princess among the vampires. I pray thee, Moon, do not let me in her presence again, I fear what will happen._

***

Sonja watched as her mother and her escorts left the castle, sighing as they disappeared into the dark forest. She reluctantly turned and bowed to Lord Marcus before walking off towards her chambers. She wished her mother would not go out so often, it worried her.

Silver moonlight bathed the hallway as she walked down it, then turned down another. Her mind drifted and she remembered the strange meeting, if it could be called that, before her mother had left. It had been with one of the lycans, she could tell by the armor and clothing he wore that he was one of the lycan guards. But his eyes, gray and haunting they had been, staring deep into hers.

"Sonja, stop," she reprimanded herself. _He's a lycan, you should not think such things about a lycan!_ She shook her head. Her father would surely die or kill her if he were to ever discover she had allowed herself to think such kind and almost intimate thoughts about a lycan.

But those eyes, they had been so, so, she couldn't really describe them. Haunting, perhaps. Beautiful, certainly. Adoring, even. She wondered what his name was? Or if she would even see him again, or maybe she should simply stop thinking about it before she let her mind wander into areas no vampire was allowed to go. 

Turning down another corridor, she came to the door to her chambers finally and quickly entered her private rooms, fleeing from the outside world and the Covenant and the laws and the pair of gray, wolfen eyes.

***

Aurelia and her escorts walked through the forest. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of freedom she was experiencing now, being outside the stifling walls of the castle. As much as she loved her home and her daughter, sometimes, it just wasn't enough. Not unless Viktor was with her as well. He had always been able to keep her willful spirit contained without caging her somehow.

But he was sleeping now, and would not be awakened for a few more years. And the walls felt as though they were closing in on her more and more.

Suddenly, A hand grabbed her arm and she turned to se one of the lycans was hold it, looking and sniffing around. The Death Dealers moved to take him away, but she waved them off, concerned about what would cause the lycan's alarm. The other werewolf was also sniffing, and then the Dealers became alert, pulling out their swords.

_Perhaps this time you were right, Sonja._

***

Lucrecia walked out of the lycan quarters, ringing her hands together. Lucian trailed behind her, keeping close to his mother protectively. With Rendor on night watch in the tunnels and his father out with Aurelia's party, he was left to keep his mother safe.

"Mother, why are you so upset?" Lucian asked softly, feeling like a pup again. He hated being in the dark, not knowing what was wrong, only that something was. His mother glanced at him then focused once again on the hallway in front of her.

"You will know when we get to our destination, but not until then," she told him, reaching out and holding his hand.

He looked down at their joined hands and he swallowed. He knew that this time, unlike when he was little, this time it was for her own comfort more for his. He squeezed it reassuringly, nodding his understanding. "Whatever it is, Mother, I am certain it will all work out for the best."

Lucrecia smiled at him wanly. "Yes, you are right, I know. One day though, you will understand a lover's worry, and a parent's." With that cryptic statement, she then turned and led him to the Death Dealers main headquarters.

Lucian's eyes widened and he tried to stop her. The lycans were not allowed near here, he knew that well, and he was frightened of what they would do to punish his mother's action.

The Dealers stared at them, their expressions surprised and angered, and their current leader, Soren came over to them.

"You are not allowed here," the vampire told her blankly, his face calm yet firm. "Leave or I will be forced to bring this to Lord Marcus' attention."

Lucian looked at his mother, desperate to simply drag her out and back to the safety of the lycan quarters, but he stood firm when his mother did not back down. He watched as Lucrecia stood at her full height and then bowed her head slightly. Lucian followed and found he was just as tall as the lead Dealer.

"My husband is one of the two lycans to accompany Lady Aurelia tonight. He has not returned, nor have any of the others. Sunrise is only two hours away, and I fear for their safety," Lucrecia explained, and Lucian's eyes widened.

He had not thought of that, as he had been thinking in lycan terms. They had no reason to fear the morning light, but a vampire. Which meant they were indeed late, for vampires were never so careless to return so close to the sun's first rays.

Soren regarded her for a moment, then nodded. "You are right to bring this to my attention. I will see that Lord Marcus spares you," he informed them. "Now go, return to your quarters and I will see to it a search party immediately leaves to bring them back safely."

Lucrecia bowed her head low, Lucian following suite. "Thank you, noble sir," she replied and turned to leave. Lucian walked out behind her, watching the Dealers warily as they left. They quickly returned to the lycan quarters, and Lucian let out a small sigh of relief before embracing his mother.

"I'm sure Father is fine, they probably were held up by something, or simply do not realize the time that has passed.," Lucian tried to reassure his mother. And himself.

***

Rikard grabbed Aurelia again and began to lead her away, signaling one of the Death Dealers to come as well. Dimitri and the other Dealer would stay and fight the attackers while he and the first Dealer would lead Aurelia to safety. Or die trying.

They ran, his hand firmly holding Aurelia. There were only two things on his mind at that point: protect his master's wife and get home to his family. That was all that mattered now, and he would do anything to make sure both happened.

"Do we have a chance?" Aurelia asked softly.

"We must be silent, my lady, until we are certain we are safely away from earshot," Rikard explained and he noticed her nod from the corner of his eye. A whistling sound and then a groan alerted him that the Death Dealer with them had fallen. Whether or not his was fatally wounded was unclear, but Rikard could not stop. More whistling sounds, and Rikard paused long enough to pick the female vampire up, his body shielding her from the arrows flying around them.

"There they are, get them!" cried one of their pursuers, and his realized they were not Hungarian. Sounded more like Turks, perhaps. Probably thinking the Lady Aurelia was of Hungarian nobility. In a way she was, but not the kind they were looking for.

Rikard dodged through the woods, evading the arrows and putting more and more distance between them and the bloodthirsty pursuers. He could see the castle now, not far away at all. He finally ran through the last of the trees, entering the clearing only to see to his horror that the sun was now rising, its rays heading right for them.

***

Marcus strode into the Death Dealers' quarters, searching for Soren. The newly elected leader was going over maps of the area, talking to the search party the had just come back.

Without the Lady Aurelia.

"What is going on?! They were told not to come back unless they had Lady Aurelia with them!" Marcus roared, and nearly everyone in the rooms shrank. "Soren, the sun is rising and the wife of an Elder, the sister of another, is still out there! She has a daughter who is nearly sick with justified worry and fear, a family that cannot be alerted of the situation, the search party sent to rescue here has come back without her!!"

Soren bowed his head. "My Lord, I am sorry for their disobedience, but they have important news," he explained, and when Marcus remained silent, Soren went on. "Turkish troops have invaded some of the surrounding provinces, and they fear the Lady Aurelia may be in danger from the fanatical warriors."

"As well as Ordoghaz," Marcus said softly, voicing what Soren had left unspoken. "Gather the lycan warriors, all those that look able to fight the Turks, should we come into that situation. Now go!" he barked and Soren nodded to those from the search party, leading them towards the lycan quarters.

Marcus sighed. He prayed that Aurelia had gotten to shelter before the sun rose.

"Lord Marcus!" he heard someone shout. "Lord Marcus, come quick, it's the Lady Aurelia!"

***

Sonja heard shouts coming form outside and she rose from her bed, wiping her yes dry quickly before exiting her room and running towards the commotion.

"What is it? What has happened?" she asked one of the other females nearby. The pitying look sent her way made her want to scream and run away, but instead she ran forward, only to be greeted by a sight she did not think she would ever be able to forget, no matter how hard she tried to.

There on the ground lie two bodies. One of a lycan, his heart pierced by an arrow. The other, a badly burned female vampire.

Her mother.

Sonja dropped to her knees beside the burned form, tears forming in her eyes, but not falling. Not yet. She reached out, shoving Marcus away when he tried to pull her up, take her away from her mother. She stroked her mother's cheek and realized Aurelia wasn't dead yet.

"Mama," she whispered, and the barely recognizable face smiled wanly before crying out in pain. "Mama don't go, Papa will be awake soon, he can heal you, I know it," Sonja whispered, oblivious to all around her.

Aurelia managed to shake her head. "You haven't called us Mama and Papa since you were under a hundred," she whispered back, her voice hoarse and strained. "You must take care of your father for me, Sonja." As Sonja began to cry, Aurelia shushed her. "Don't cry, my princess, don't cry. You and he will have each other, you will both be fine. You must do two things for me," she said, and Sonja leaned down as Aurelia gave Sonja instructions.

"I will, Mama, I promise," the vampire princess managed to assure her mother. "I will."

"I love you," Aurelia whispered, and Sonja smiled sadly.

"I love you too."

Marcus came back over, pulling Sonja away gently. "Perhaps you should go back to your quarters, Princess," he said, but Sonja shook her head. "Very well." He sighed and drew his sword from its sheath. Meeting Aurelia's eyes, he gave her an apologetic gaze. "I am sorry."

***

Lucian ran past the Death Dealers, ignored their shouts at him. As soon as they had informed the lycans of the situation, instinct had kicked in, and he wasn't about to listen to any vampires trying to tell him to wait until given his orders. All that mattered was finding his father.

He ran to the front gates, only to stop short when he saw a crowd gathered round. He heard the faint sound of sobbing, and icy fear crept into his veins, freezing his heart. Slowly, ever so slowly, he walked closer to the crowd, then pushed his way through, ignoring the glares and cries of protest.

"No," a whisper came, and it was a moment before he realized it had come from his own mouth. He stared down at the two corpse on the ground. One was a female vampire, burned badly and decapitated. He other, the other was a male lycan, an arrow grotesquely protruding from his heart.

His father and the Lady Aurelia.

"NO!"

This time the cry did not come from him. Lucian turned and saw his mother, running towards the group, her eyes focused on the bloody corpse of his father as the crowd slowly backed away from the scene. Lucrecia ran towards the body, but Lucian reached out and grabbed her, holding her from it.

"No," she sobbed, over and over again, collapsing against Lucian and he blinked rapidly, fighting the tears as he comfortingly held his mother.

"Are you the lycan's family?" a firm, yet sympathetic voice said. Lucian looked to see Lord Marcus himself standing near them.

Lucian nodded. "Yes, yes that is, was, is my father, this is my mother," he explained. "I have a brother, he's down in the tunnels," the young lycan went on, shock subsiding a bit as he started to feel numb. He held his mother's sobbing form close, protectively. "What, what happened?"

"Perhaps you should come with me, I will send someone to fetch your brother," the vampire ruler told him. "What is his name?"

"Rendor," Lucian answered blandly.

"And yours?"

"Lucian."

***

Sonja looked up when she heard the lycan say his name. She had barely heard any of the conversation, her sobs drowning some of it out. But she had listened a bit, remembering what her mother had told her. And the lycan's voice had been so soft and kind and broken, her heart went out to him.

Her eyes widened when she saw it was none other than the lycan that had been staring at her earlier. She walked away from Obi, reaching out to touch the lycan's shoulder.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, wiping her eyes. "Did you say your name was Lucian?" The lycan nodded, his head bowed and she wished she could see his eyes. She stared him, and his weeping mother clutching him. Seeing how sorrowing they were as well, she found the strength to give the young male the message.

"Your father wanted you to know that he loved you all, and that he was proud of you especially, that you would be a wonderful leader," she told him softly.

The male lycan looked up tentatively, meeting her eyes again. Those beautiful, haunted grays eyes, glassy and hopeful. "Thank you," he replied, almost confused it seemed.

Feeling slightly awkward, she nodded and walked away, hurrying to the safety of her private chambers. Her hand went up to the pendant, now hanging from her neck.


	4. Shared Pain

Disclaimer: I own only those characters not mentioned, seen, or referred to in Underworld, in any of its incarnations. Which includes Sir Anmy, as his name was in the movie, when Selene reads the book and finds out about Lucian, you see that below the words "The Fall of Lucian" are the words "and Sir Anmy". Therefore, I don't own him. Please, do not sue me. Savvy?

Author's note: MANY thanks to Erika, who is probably in the top five of my most faithful, lovely reviewers. Your reviews really mean a lot.

****************************

****

CHAPTER FOUR: SHARED PAIN

MOON PHASE - FULL MOON THRU HALF MOON

Lucian reluctantly followed the Death Dealer to the cells where the lycans stayed during the full moon. To make sure none of the lycans attacked or got out of hand while in wolfen form, the vampire kept them lock up, but allowed the moonlight in. The lycans never complained, for they were thankful they at least were allowed to change.

But tonight, tonight Lucian did not want to change, did not want to be locked up. He wanted to be alone, to forget everything, to pretend that nothing had happened and that he and Rendor were left with a fading mother and no father.

Alas, he could not do as he wished, and he was not about to cause any trouble. Staying close to his mother, he entered the large, spacious chamber with a weary sigh. Perhaps the change would make him forget for a little while. The change did seem to help ease his mind for the few nights it took place.

***

It was a full moon. She would not see him tonight. The lycan male, Lucian. The one that had suffered the same loss as she had only a few months ago.

__

Sonja! Stop! Just, stop thinking about him. You need to stay away, far away from him now. You gave him the message, there's nothing else you can do or are supposed to do. So keep your distance now. He is a lycan, a guard, a slave. He is forbidden.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

_He also is the only one here who knows what I have lost,_ she reminded herself. She remembered the stares he had given her those two times they had met. She had seen him several times since, watching him from the corner of her eye, looking down from a balcony, but never meeting his beautiful gray eyes. 

She reached up, clutching the pendant her mother had worn. She wiped her eyes. She wished her father was awake, she wanted him back. She could confide him in, share her pain. She knew he would be heartbroken when he was awoken only to the cold, cold world Ordoghaz was swiftly becoming. Perhaps she shouldn't wish this pain on him, but she wanted someone to confide in without receiving nothing but pitying looks and nods and assurances it would fade as time went on.

Did pain and loss ever fade? How could it, despite the fact that the cause was left farther behind every moment. The cause was never erased, it was always there, a memory in her mind, a vision behind her eyes. It was etched in her memory for the rest of her life, and she was forced to keep it inside now.

Unless she lost to the urge to find the lycan Lucian, and to talk with him. If he would even listen to her, she wasn't sure how he would react to her attempts to make conversations with him. She was a vampire princess, and the lycans had been taught to keep from speaking, unless spoken to. So perhaps she could convince him to stay, to talk with her.

__

Or perhaps she could forget the whole idea, since it goes against the Covenant! She chided herself.

***

Sunlight bathed him now. He leaned against the outer wall of the north tower as his eyes stayed watchful and his other sense alert to anything odd. They knew that another attack from the Turks was possible, ever since that fateful morning.

He looked down at his hands, remember the lives he had savagely ripped and slain. He had let the beast within take charge, even though his form did not change. He had let it take over and let him forget for a little while that after the battle he would have to face his mother, his brother, and their sorrow. The pack's sorrow. When one lycan died, all mourned.

Lucian did not want to mourn and grieve anymore. He did not want to have to face his mother's blank, lifeless eyes, his brother's weary and reluctant leadership. He did not want to face the fact that he had lost his father.

He watched as a hawk flew low in the sky, coming to land on top of one of the tall pines of the surrounding forest. He remembered the words the vampire princess had spoken, her lovely, brave, torn voice giving him the last message from his father.

Ignoring the voice in the back of his mind, Lucian let himself wonder how she was doing. How she was handling her mother's death. His heart went out to her, for though she still had one parent left, it would be six years before she could talk with him.

And Lord Viktor, his master. He felt pity even for him, as he could not begin to imagine what it would be like to awaken to a world without your mate. It was apparent to all, especially the lycans, that Viktor and Aurelia had truly loved each other, and only each other. They had been what lycans would call life mates. If one died, the other would not be able to love another for centuries, if ever. Almost all lycans mated for life, but it was very rare that you could find true life mates.

To lose your life mate, how would this effect his master? He almost feared it.

Lord Viktor had always been cold towards the lycans, though not cruel. The lycans knew he was the strictest of the Elders, fierce and fast, wise and worldly, and they respected and feared him more than any other. But he had been warm when Aurelia had been in his presence. She had been kind and benevolent, and had balanced his stern and foreboding aura.

Yes, Lucian pitied his master. No being should ever be made to suffer what Viktor would suffer in six years.

***

Days faded, nights fell. The sun and moon rose and set, always sharing the sky from opposite ends. The young lycan and his master's daughter shared a similar fate, almost crossing paths, yet never coming into contact, never meeting.

Lucian guarded by day, cared for his mother by night. Rendor guarder as well, then took tunnel duty on most nights. Lucrecia slowly faded and faded, kept alive only by her love for her grown, yet still dependant pups. She knew neither one could let her go yet, and so she willed herself to stay. Each day, Lucian and Rendor feared would be their last with her, but she was stronger than they knew.

Sonja slept by day, mourned by night. It was customary to grieve for a period of a year to five years, and she was thankful that Marcus had agreed to make certain she was left alone for the most part. She did not want any pity or encouraging nods and speeches. 

Every so often, Sonja and Lucian would venture out, in search of the only one they knew could understand their pain, without truly burdening the other. Each time they would come upon each other, and courage would flee their bodies. They had not even been able to keep eye contact for more than five seconds before Lucian would bow and walk by while she merely would turn and head for the library or her chambers yet again.

Sleep, when it came, was filled with sorrow and fever, images of those lost, flashes of those wanted. Dreams were their escape and their cage, and they could not decided if they longed for the deep sleep that brought them or not.

***

Marcus let out a weary sigh as he looked over the different maps laid out before him. He looked up at Soren, Obi, and Anmy, shaking his head.

"No, not until We have more proof that the Turks are indeed heading this way. You said yourselves there is a strong chance they are not. I will not put this house in danger on your suspicions. We've lost too much as it is," he stated softly.

"And what if we are right, my lord?" Anmy asked. "What if this proves true and we do not strike until it is too late?"

Marcus glared at the Death Dealer, and he immediately silenced. "We have able enough warriors, amongst your own clan and among the lycans. You saw yourself how the orphan fought that day. He hates the Turks now, and he would probably be just as fierce. Lycans grieve longer than vampires do. Besides, all the lycans grieve when they lose a member of the pack. We can use this to our advantage."

Anmy snorted. "Sir, with all due respect, they're nothing but animals, and that orphan you spoke of was and is nothing more than a wild animal blinded by rage and given the chance to lash out that day. They are all that. We let them out, we run the risk of being attacked by them ourselves."

Soren glared at Anmy, but Marcus simply sneered.

"Tell me, Anmy, why you say this. These lycans, they have been domesticated, enslaved for over two centuries. We have made them loyal to us, and you know that they do not attack blindly and madly, they are intelligent and sentient, not mere rabid wolves," Marcus hissed condescendingly.

"As you say, my lord," Anmy said through gritted teeth. They Death Dealers bowed and left as Marcus walked over to the balcony.

"And what will you say when you awake, Viktor? What will your thoughts be on this matter now," Marcus mused aloud. He knew his fellow Elder would be enraged and broken at what had happened. He knew the vampire warlord would grow so much colder now, and so much harder towards the lycans.

It was common knowledge that Viktor had not been for their enslavement, but for their extinction. As far as he was concerned, they were dangerous to all around them and nothing more than wolves turned into watchdogs. Viktor had actually appointed Anmy second in command within the Death Dealer clan, and it had infuriated Marcus.

Marcus shook his head. He saw the lycans as nothing more than the closest species to the race of vampires, yet below vampires still. Which was why they were slaves and not equals. And he knew Viktor could not overlook they value, as they were immune to any harm the sun would instantly cause a vampire, should its light come into contact with a member of the vampire race.

"Things are swiftly changing and not for the better I fear."

***

Lucian watched the young lycan youths as they ran and played and tussled, naked and free of care. He remembered when he had been that way. He remembered when he had not had troubles, or forbidden thoughts running through his mind.

Sighing, he rose from where he sat near the children, debating if a walk would help or make things worse. If he stayed, he would go stir crazy, but if he went, he would most certainly end up near her.

His obsession. The vampire princess Sonja, the most beautiful, kind, elegant being he had ever and would ever see. For days now, he had secretly watched her, unable to keep away. His eyes would bore into her, almost as if he were willing her to turn and see him, though whenever she did he ran. She was intoxicating, and she was deadly.

Lucian knew it was forbidden, knew what he was doing was going against the Covenant, the law hold most sacred to the vampires. Nothing more than master/slave relationships between vampires and lycans. But he simply told himself, it was fascination and only on his part. So there was no danger.

At least, that was what he told himself.

_Wait, where am I?_ he suddenly had to ask himself as he stood completely still, looking around. He realized he was in fact halfway to the open hallway where he could look up to her balcony. Part of him screamed at him, telling hi to turn around now and run away, run back to the lycan quarters. But that part quickly lost as he strode forward, swiftly arriving at the hallway.

Moonlight bathed the courtyard, the hallway, and the balcony. Moving to where he could watch without being seen, he stared up, waiting to see if she would come out tonight. He looked around, checking to make sure he was alone, and not about to be caught. No other soul was in sight, and he relaxed the slightest bit, waiting for his princess to come out. He only wanted to see her, to smell her a few moments.

"Sonja, you should not keep yourself holed up inside you chambers constantly," he heard the familiar voice of Lord Marcus say from inside the room. Lucian was surprised at how hard it was to bite back the howl of jealousy that built up within him.

"I am not holing myself up in my chambers. I am grieving, nothing more. I leave these rooms, but I do not wish to see the looks everyone gives me. They walk on glass around me it seems, and they inadvertently put more pressure and it feels as though I am about to break," Sonja replied.

Lucian closed his eyes, sighing at the sweet, sad sound of her voice, so soft and caressing, yet so deeply hurt. He knew how she felt, for he himself suffered the same fate every day. To be surrounded by those who mourned with him, yet did not truly comprehend the extent of the loss. To be looked at with pity by his own kind and even some of the vampires as they still remembered he too had lost someone that day.

"I understand. I will leave you now, just please, do not let yourself become dependant upon these rooms, for I know how tempting it can be," Lord Marcus said, and Lucian heard the faint sound of a door closing moments later.

Sonja was alone now. And she now coming out onto the balcony. Her hair was down, like it almost always was, and the gentle breeze blew some of it around her face. Her slender fingers brushed it out of the way, her every gesture elegant.

Lucian had to get away, he knew that. He had to get away from her and from these desires coursing through his veins, making him burn it seemed. But he stayed. He stayed until she went back in, he stayed until dawn was nearly upon him, and he found the strength to force his body to leave.

And that was his routine every night, except during the full moon. It was the closest he would come to the only one who seemed to understand what he was feeling, and he treasured it. It was his escape. Rendor never questioned him of his whereabouts, his mother always let him go as she assured him she would be fine on her own. He knew this was becoming dangerous and obsessive, and every so often he would resist her pull, staying with his mother and taking care of her.

As his mother faded more and more, he stayed with her more and more. He knew that within a year or so, he and Rendor would lose her. 

And he would then have nothing to keep him away from Sonja except for the full moon.


	5. Numb

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character, except for the few original ones that had to be created. Oh, and I do not own Sir Anmy, I think that did sound a bit confusing in the last disclaimer. But I do not own him, nor any other character mentioned in Underworld the movie, script, novelization, or comic book adaptation. Please do not sue me, Savvy?

Author's note: And now for the chapter in which I had to attempt the impossible. Make people feel sympathy for Viktor. Don't know if I pulled it off or not, but I tried my hardest. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, and again, thanks to Erika and my other reviewers!

*************************

****

CHAPTER FIVE: NUMB

MOON PHASE - FULL MOON

Years passed until it was the year of the awakening of Lord Viktor, and Lucian and Sonja still continued on, their lives bleak and cold. Lucrecia was fading faster now, as Rendor and Lucian grew and matured. Rendor had found a potential mate, Lydia, and had begun to court her. Lucian's obsession with the vampire princess had grown though he saw her less and less. Sonja's longing to see the mysterious lycan grew as well, confusing her as she could not comprehend the strange and strong desire.

Six years had passed since Rikard and Aurelia's deaths, only days remained before they would find out how Viktor would handle the discovery. Lycans and vampires alike feared how it would effect him. The vampires pitied him, the lycans felt empathy.

Times were bleak, as the Turks attacked the surrounding provinces, gaining more and more control. The vampires and lycans knew there was a chance they would be discovered by the war crazed people, but they stood their ground. Marcus often sent someone to see how the human Corvinus line was doing, making sure the family Corvinus lived on.

But soon, Lord Viktor would awaken, and would assume command yet again.

***

Marcus walked into the chamber where Amelia and Viktor slept. Alone, and weary, he walked over to Viktor's tomb, and he began to prepare everything for the ceremony and for Viktor's revival. He dreaded what had to be done, but there was no other way. Viktor would ultimately have it no other way.

Once everything was done, Marcus stood at the sarcophagus, exposing his right wrist. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his memories, collecting and gathering them up, putting them into order, forming them into a single thought. He reached over and with a small dagger, cut his wrist, letting his blood flow.

He pitied what Viktor would be forced to watch as he awoke.

***

__

Everything happened in seconds, all the knowledge and memories and thoughts passed into Viktor's mind as his body eagerly and hungrily spread the blood through his system, waking and reviving his organs. His heart began pumping steadily as the memories ran through his head, informing him of the previous century.

Then everything halted, and he came upon what must have been a special, more important memory. She saw his daughter, Sonja, running towards a group of vampires, running until she dropped down beside a burned corpse, a female vampire burned beyond healing.

Aurelia.

NO!

Viktor felt himself struggling to move, as if he were in the memory, trying to comfort his daughter, trying to reach his dying wife, to heal her, help some way. He wanted to cry out, to stop the past event from happening. But nothing worked. He watched in horror and despair as his weeping daughter spoke and listened to her mother's final words, he watched as Marcus pulled her away.

In seething sorrow he watched as Marcus raised his sword and brought it down, decapitating, killing, his beloved wife.

NO!

***

"NO!" came a pleading whisper from the swiftly regenerating body of the lead Elder. Marcus looked down at Viktor, watching with blank eyes as the other Elder returned to his normal state, the skeletal form visibly coming back to life.

Marcus sighed, weary and dreading when Viktor finally came into full consciousness. He could see Viktor was already struggling to move, the last memory causing him to cry out. Marcus was afraid that would happen, and he tried to keep Viktor from harming himself.

"Perhaps I should send for Sonja," Marcus grunted as he held down the other vampire's arms. "Well, too late now I suppose."

***

"_Aurelia is dead. She is truly dead. Her body burned too badly for her to be saved."_

Viktor kept repeating Marcus' words, his ice blue eyes staring off into space as he was unable to focus on anything but those words. Such a simple fact, yet it carried so much weight, so much sorrow, so much pain. 

Everything was frozen and bitter now, and he felt as though he could not move, could not speak, could not focus on anything around him. His wife was dead, she had been dead for six years and he had not known! For six years, six damned years, Aurelia had been gone, and he now had to wake to the world without her!

He thought of Sonja, his poor daughter having to carry this burden alone for six years. He had to go and see her, make certain she was well. She was all he had now.

All because of those accursed Turks. All because Aurelia had to leave the castle while he slept, going against his pleas with her not to. All because he was asleep and the Laws kept him from being awakened to help her. He could have saved her, he would have saved her. There had to have been a way. But it was lost, she was lost.

He was lost.

He was cold.

He was numb.

And his beloved wife was no longer there to change that.

***

Viktor walked out of the chamber, garbed in his Elder robes and fully regenerated now. He looked several years older now though, as he had let himself age after hearing of his wife's death. Almost as if he wanted to bear the sorrow visibly, as if that would help somehow, honor her in some way.

Marcus was now in slumber, and Viktor was truly in command. His ice cold eyes were narrowed as he looked at the Death Dealers waiting outside, and he passed them without a word. His expression grim, he made his way quickly to Sonja's chambers. He had to see his daughter, his only family left.

The Death Dealers moved to follow him, and he finally spoke, irritated. "Stay, I can walk on my own," he told them, never even turning towards them. When they stopped, he continued on alone.

He reached Sonja's rooms finally, and softly knocked before opening the door. Normally he would wait for her to say it was all right to enter, or for her to open the door herself, but not this time. He saw her, his daughter Sonja, standing there at he dresser, fingering the pendant he had given Aurelia.

"Sonja," Viktor whispered, his eyes softening.

She turned and he could see her eyes were red-rimmed, glassy with crimson tainted tears. "Papa!" she cried, running to him.

Viktor embraced his daughter, holding her tightly like he had done when she was a child and the thunder had made her cry. He remembered how Aurelia would then sing her to sleep after he had assured Sonja everything would be fine.

Part of him wished that was all this was, that he could make time go back. He knew Sonja wanted the same, they both did.

But they couldn't. The world was numb and bitter and cold.

And now the only thing keeping him from letting the world make him the same way was his daughter.

***

Lucian looked down at his sleeping mother, his eyes filled with sorrow. He and Rendor were being selfish, keeping her here. They no longer needed her, they would be well enough on their own. It was time for them to let go, for her to join their father in eternity.

As much as Lucian wanted to be selfish and to hold on to her, he knew he could not do that to her anymore. He was torturing her. They were torturing her, keeping her with them.

"Rendor," Lucian called to his brother, signaling him to come over. He ignored the glare Rendor gave him, as it was almost sunrise and they needed to go to their posts. But Lucian was determined to see to their mother first. "Rendor, we cannot make her live any longer," Lucian told the older lycan.

Rendor's expression turned grave at Lucian's words. He bowed his head, nodding reluctantly. "I know. I've know this for several days. We no longer need her, not enough to keep her trapped here." Rendor met Lucian's eyes. "I will go and inform,"

"No," Lucian cut him off. "No. I will do it. You go on, I will take Mother to the vampires." Lucian stared Rendor down, refusing to let the older lycan take the duty. Lucian would bear this, like he bore the responsibility of relating the news of his father's death, like he had carried the weight of his mother's care, of keeping the others well, like his father had done.

Rendor glared at Lucian, angered at his brother's stubborn will, but he bowed his head, giving in. "Just, take care, Lord Viktor is now in command, he was awakened this eve. He is never as kind as Lord Marcus, and today he will be in a fouler mood than ever before," Rendor warned.

"I know," Lucian told him, and Rendor realized that was one of Lucian's reasons for taking this. Lucian was calmer than Rendor, and able to hold his tongue. Lucian nodded towards the door, signaling that Rendor needed to go. He then turned and went over to his mother.

Tonight he would be thankful for the full moon's releasing light. Tonight he would howl freely, and he would mourn in wolfen form.

***

Lucian and Lucrecia walked down the corridor, heading for the Death Dealer quarters. Lucrecia's eyes were downcast, yet clear and hopeful, while Lucian walked with his head slightly bowed, and he kept his eyes blank. It was a custom, a mercy the vampires had easily agreed to, that should a lycan die, if the mate wanted to die as well, then they would be executed.

When Lucian had been younger, he had found the practice appalling and disturbing, but now he understood. They were not like the vampires, so that even when they were not truly considered Life Mates, they're bonding was still deep, and their connection so close, that to live without the other could be unbearable. And that was what was now happening to his mother, his dear, kind, stubborn mother.

As much as he wanted to think it would pass, as much as he wanted to keep to his beliefs of his youth, he could not. No longer could he deny that his mother was fading, kept here only by her immortality and will to stay with her sons as they needed her.

As he reached the main room of the Dealers sect, he saw Lord Viktor himself was in the room, for only he would be dressed in the regal robes so similar to Lord Marcus'. Lucian bowed quickly, pulling his mother down beside him.

"What are you both doing here again?" Soren asked impatiently.

"Again?" came the cold, unfamiliar voice that could only belong his master, Lord Viktor. "What do you mean, 'again'?"

"The day of," Soren paused for a moment, uncertainty evident in his voice. "The day of Aurelia's death, these two came, concerned for the lycan that also died was the mate and father," Soren explained to the Elder.

"I see," came the cold, emotionless reply. Lucian wondered how this could be the father of his beloved princess, this vampire was so cold and hard, she was so kind and gentle, glowing as if filled with moonlight.

"My Lord, I am simply here to ask for my mother's," Lucian closed his eyes a sighed, resigned to this fate, "to ask for my mother's life taken, as she has lost her mate and wishes for it to be." Lucian kept his eyes on the ground, frightened of what he would see should he look up. He had respected and rightfully feared Lord Marcus, but the Elder had always been lenient towards his people.

But Lord Viktor radiated frozen bitterness, his presence terrifying, and Lucian suspected that even the other vampires felt it somewhat. Still, he reasoned that it may have been for the loss he had suffered, for he himself had seen how loss of a loved one could destroy.

He heard the Elder, his master, coming closer to them, kneeling beside his mother. "You wish for death?"

Lucrecia nodded, never meeting the vampire's ice colored eyes. "Yes, Master," she replied. "I am of your lycans, and therefore at your mercy."

Lord Viktor nodded. "Yes. Yes, you are." He stood, facing Soren. "Escort the male back to the lycan quarters, I will lead this one to the Judgment room for her execution," he told the Death Dealers.

Lucian struggled not to howl softly, his eyes blinking rapidly. This would be the last time he would see his mother. He turned to her, meeting her eyes one last time. He managed a smile when he saw the look of peace on her face, and it gave him the strength to follow the Dealers away from her. For the last time.

***

Lucrecia followed her master to the Judgment room, at peace with her fate. She was so proud of her sons, so mature and strong. And Lucian, an alpha like his father, calm yet willful. He had been brave today, and she knew he would take care of the others.

Lord Viktor strode briskly, and Lucrecia almost had to run to keep up. He was frightening, more so than Lord Marcus. Just as tall, perhaps taller than the other Elder, Lord Viktor exuded cold ruthlessness and age old wisdom. He was a warlord, with a keen mind and good leadership. The lycans knew that he had never been fond of the idea of keeping them as slaves, and they were especially careful not to anger him.

But Lucrecia felt only empathy for him now. He had suffered the same loss she had six years ago, though at least she had seen her mate one last time, even though it was his corpse, lifeless and empty. But he, he had nothing but a memory.

Soon, they had reached the Judgment room, and she followed her master into it. Once inside, he closed the huge doors, and they were alone inside the oppressive room. It was time.

"That was your mate, the one that died alongside my wife?" the Elder asked her, his voice emotionless, but somehow not as cold as it had been before.

Lucrecia turned and faced him. She nodded, her eyes lifting up to finally meet his. "Yes, Master," she confirmed. "Yes, he was." She watched as something akin to sympathy, empathy, flashed through his eyes before they again returned to their frozen stare.

Lord Viktor pulled out a silver dagger, his expression blank. "You were fortunate, lycan," he said softly. "Very fortunate to have been with your lover that day."


	6. Treading on Dangerous Ground

Author's note: Thanks to the reviewers for the last two chapters, and it was good to get another one from you, **Heatherly**. I'm very honored that you enjoy this and any constructive criticism you have, I'm all for hearing it. And glad to see you noticed how many names have meanings that go with the characters. Lucian's name will come into play later on. **Dark star 11**, glad you found this deep, I'm trying to make it so! And **Erika**, faithful reviewer you are, thank you, I'm very pleased to now you enjoy these stories so much! Well, without further ado, here is chapter six of The Covenant.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, those not mentioned in Underworld in any of its incarnations. Basically everyone belongs to Sony except for a few original characters. Please don't sue me, I'm simply borrowing the characters without permission and plan on giving them back, promise. Savvy?

*****************************

****

CHAPTER SIX: TREADING ON DANGEROUS GROUND

MOON PHASE - WANING GIBEOUS

Sonja lie awake in her bed, unable to sleep even though it was nearly noon. Vampires naturally felt the pull of sleep not long before sunrise. Many young vampires could not stay awake for more than thirty minutes after the sun was up. Sonja herself usually could not stay awake if she wanted to. Except for today. The problem was, she did not want to.

She groaned softly, irritated with herself. She wanted sleep, the deep dreamless stupor her kind could so easily slip into while the sun illuminated the world. Why could she not let it take her? What was it keeping her awake?

For a moment she felt like going to see her father, perhaps talking with him for a while would help ease her mind and let her sleep. Or perhaps playing a game of chess would do it, as the game bored her terribly. She did not understand how her father could love the tiresome game so greatly. Sighing, she slipped from the bed, having decided that she would indeed seek her father out.

She would put herself through a round of chess if it meant sleep today.

***

Rendor walked over to his brother, sitting beside him near the edge of the roof. He turned to Lucian, the younger lycan's attention focused on the hawk flying overhead until it landed on a branch near the top of one of the pines.

"Is something wrong?" Lucian finally asked, still watching the hawk.

Rendor shook his head. "No. The vampires simply wanted you to come and take care of the horses. They're switching us for a few years," Rendor informed Lucian.

"Why are they doing that? What point is there to it?" he asked, confused of the purpose to this new position change.

"I am not fully certain, but I believe it might be because you are better with horses than I."

Lucian laughed softly, glancing at his brother finally. "Yes, I suppose I am. You never could abide them that much," he replied and rose. "Well, best be on my way to the stables. Don't cause a stir for nothing," Lucian warned his brother. "No matter how tempting it may be."

Rendor rolled his eyes. "Since when did we switch places as far as brothers are concerned? I though I was the older, more mature one, not you," he retorted.

Lucian glared at him mockingly, then turned and walked off, heading for the stables.

***

Lucian smiled as he reached the stables, greeting the many horses softly. A few whickers and whinnies replied to the soothing voice, and he set to work, leading the first one out to be washed. The Death Dealer that had led him to the horses and given him his instructions walked off, his job done.

"Come on, boy, let's get you cleaned up," Lucian said to the first horse, a palomino by the name of Sunset. "This should make you feel better." He gathered up the necessary tools and grabbed the wooden bucket, heading for the nearby stream. The summer sun beat down on him, and the day was proving to be quite warm, perfect for washing the horses.

Sunset whickered again, nudging Lucian softly as the young lycan filled the bucket. Lucian laughed, turning back to the horse.

"Eager to get clean, or to get wet?" he said as he brought the bucket up to pour the water onto Sunset's back, the horse whinnying in approval, his head bobbing up and down. "Yes, I thought so." He grinned as Sunset whickered again.

Humming an old folk song his mother used to sing to Rendor and him to put them to sleep, Lucian went to work, washing the horses as best he could without taking them into a river. This new task was certainly much more preferable than roof watch.

***

Sonja walked through the halls, carefully avoiding the rays of light that filtered in through the windows in certain areas. She let her fingertips brush against the cold stone walls, a habit she had picked up as a child. She still did not quite understand why she did it, only that she enjoyed the feel of the cool stone against her fingers.

She was heading for the library, where she often found her father when he was troubled or wanted to think without Death Dealers all around, or the vampires of the high courts. She just hoped he did not mind company for a bit.

Rounding a corner, she came to the hallway above the stables, and she was grateful the sun was on the other side of the castle, keeping her protected from its light. She walked over to look down and her eyes landed on none other than Lucian.

He was washing the horses, right now he was rinsing off Nightsky, a black stallion she believed was Soren's. His skin glistened in the sun, as he was being soaked as the horse playfully nudged him and the water bucket every time he tried to pour more water on the horse. His shirt was soaked, lying on the ground not too far from the lycan and the stallion, and Sonja could not help but stare.

_Run away, run away now before you are caught gawking at him,_ she told herself, but she did not move, except for her hands, reaching out and gripping the edge of the window. She pressed herself against the stone wall, watching him. She felt warm, somehow, flushed and her breathing became labored.

He was light tan, not the pale tone of the vampires, and his long hair was wet and clung to his shoulders. His chest and torso were not hairy at all, despite what the female vampires often wondered when they ever spoke of lycans. He had only a bit of dark hair on his upper body. He was grinning, talking to the horse playfully and softly, his voice soothing, sending a shiver down her spine.

Before she could take in any more details of him, Sonja heard footsteps and she ran back down another hall, desperate not to be caught in this situation and state. She was certain her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing just barely avoiding being called panting. She pretended to walk down the hallway, and as soon as she heard the footsteps pass by into the distance, she returned to the other hallway, over looking Lucian.

She was possessed it seemed, acting like this. It was against the Covenant, it was insane, it was dangerous, it was so warm! Seeing him made her burn practically, and she was even more flushed feeling at the thoughts her mind kept thinking while she stared down at him. She had to get away. Fast.

Reminding herself of why she had come out of her chamber in the first place, Sonja forced herself to leave, walking on to the library. But then she stopped, and decided she should not be near anyone right now, much less her father, or they might notice her present state. Which would probably not be a good thing at all.

She sighed. If only she could get closer, but she could not risk being caught, nor the sun's damaging rays.

One thing was certain though. She was quickly becoming obsessed with this lycan.

***

Sonja silently walked over to him, unable to keep away any longer. She still remembered that day with the horses, still remembered the fire in his eyes when he glanced at her, sneaking looks at seemingly every chance he got, turning away if he felt he was noticed.

She remembered his smile, his daring stare when she had returned his gaze, encouragingly smiling at him. She remembered the joyous expression, the look in his eyes, and she had known then, she would no longer be able to keep the Covenant. She was too far gone.

Her father would be enraged, furious at her, if he had even known of her desires before she had seen Lucian with the horses. And now, now what would he be, how would he react if he knew his daughter was now creeping over to the lycan's sleeping form, ready to let him look at her, touch her, hold her? She did not even care, not anymore.

Reaching out, she gently laid her hand on Lucian's shoulder, nudging him awake. His eyes slowly opened and met hers.

"Princess!" he whispered, "what are you doing out here?" He bowed his head, moving to kneel, but Sonja stopped him, grabbing his arm before he could move hardly an inch. "Princess?" he questioned, his voice louder.

"Hush," Sonja said, placing her finger on his mouth. "Keep your voice down or someone might hear," she warned him, coming to sit next to him.

The horses whickered softly, alert that something was going on, but they remained calm since there did not seem to be any danger to them.

"You fell asleep out here in the stable," she said, meeting his soft, gray eyes. "I thought you might be cold." She handed him the blanket she had brought with her, smiling as he tentatively took it from her.

He looked at it, surprised and wondering, then he met her gaze again. "Thank you, Princess," he replied.

"Sonja," she told him. She sighed at his questioning look. "My name is Sonja, not Princess, and I would prefer you to call me that," she explained. Before he could protest, she gave in to the long present urge to push back some of his hair from his face, her fingers brushing against his cheek.

He did not back away, did not stop her, merely stared. She did the same, letting her hand drop now that she had pushed his hair out of his face.

"Why are you here?" he asked her softly.

Sonja breathed in deeply, leaning over to him. "You," she replied simply, then kissed him before he could move away. Her lips met his and immediately she felt warm, so warm even in the cold night air.

He froze, but did not move away. After a few moments, he gave in, returning the kiss, making her warmer. His hands gripped her shoulders gently, pulling her closer, and she moaned. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue trace her lips, making her writhe against him as she felt lightheaded and wonderfully flushed. His hands ran down her back, teasingly almost.

"Lucian," she whispered when they part, his mouth moving to her ear, biting the lobe of it gently. She shuddered. Everything about him was warm, hot, like fire. She wanted more of it, wanted all of it, wanted to feel fire.

Lucian moved his mouth down her neck, sucking on her skin when he reached her shoulder. His fingers pressed into her back, massaging her firmly yet gently. He nibbled her nape, making her bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. They certainly did not need to be caught now.

"Sonja," Lucian groaned as his hands moved to her face, cupping her cheeks and he kissed her again, feverishly.

She responded eagerly, her own hands gripping his arms, her nails digging into his skin almost. She moved her arms to wrap around him, pressed herself against his chest. They both moaned into each other, and Lucian let himself fall back to the ground, bring Sonja with him.

Sonja let her hands come around to his torso, slipping them under his shirt and raking her nails over his skin. She smiled against his lips as he groaned, almost parting their kiss. She let out a gasp as he flipped them over, and she was amazed nobody had heard them yet. Perhaps Fate was being kind tonight.

Lucian's hands were rubbing her side, warming her stomach and making the butterflies flutter madly inside. He laughed softly when she whimpered, but then groaned when she arched her back, grinding her hips against his.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes again. They were wild and hot, and she imagined hers were the same. "Make love to me," she whispered. "Now." The lycan stared down at her, uncertain. "Please, Lucian," she pleaded, arching her back again, rubbing her body against his.

With another groan of pleasure, Lucian nodded, leaning down to kiss her neck, sucking on the skin before moving down to her collar bone. His fingers began to pull at her gown, baring more of her skin to his gaze, his fingers, and the cool air.

"Lucian," she whimpered. And then heard the sound of knocking. Opening her eyes, Sonja saw she was still in her bed, the sun not even setting. "Cursed dream!" she hissed softly, quickly slipping out of bed and rushing to the door. She opened it slightly to reveal her father.

_Please, oh please don't let him have heard me,_ she pleaded silently. With great relief, her father's words confirmed her plea was met.

"Sonja, I know how you hate to come to these social gatherings, I hate them myself," Viktor said with a sigh. "But tonight you should, as I will be leaving tomorrow for many weeks, and I would like to spend a bit a of time with you before I go," he told her.

Sonja smiled. She knew how he felt, and could easily agree to his request tonight. Besides, it might help take her mind of her disappointment that it had all been a dream. "Of course, Father."

***

Lucian wiped the water from his eyes, hurrying to the lycan quarters. He had been instructed to go and change into his chain mail, as the vampires were having a gathering in honor of Lord Viktor's departure. The lycans were always called to night duty whenever the vampires held a gathering of this sort, and it was likely the ceremony would go deep into the night even though sunset was still at least an hour away. Lucian was used to it by now. Besides, he had washed all the male horses and several females, he would finish quickly tomorrow.

He wondered if Sonja would be at the gathering, then immediately wanted to kick himself. Of course she would be there, her father was leaving for the northern territories tomorrow and would be gone for a few years, yes she would most certainly be there.

He tried not to think about her, tried to keep his mind on his duty, but he couldn't. As he entered the lycan quarters and quickly headed for his private room, he thought of her, how she seemed to glow. He remembered how she moved, how she laughed and spoke, how she never said a harsh word. He remembered everything about her now, after having watched her for six years. He had stolen several glances at her, once being caught in her own gaze.

_Lucian, stop it right now, and change,_ he told himself. Quickly drying himself off, he put on fresh clothes and his chain mail. He looked up to see Rendor come in and do the same. He smiled. At least he and his brother might be able to have some time to talk now.

***

Sonja strode besides her father down the hall besides her father, the council walking behind them. She sighed, wishing she could talk her father out of leaving so soon. She wanted to spend more time with him, but she could understand wanting to leave for a while. She would hold her tongue on the matter.

With a silent sigh, she accepted the fact that her father would be gone for several years most likely. Though she would have preferred him not to go, she would smile and pretend that it was ok. And she would not think about feverish dreams until he was far away from the castle.

***

Lucian, Rendor, and Adewale, a turned lycan once a slave in Africa brought to the Hungary castle by Obi, an African Death Dealer, walked down the corridor, back to the lycan quarters. The sun had set nearly an hour ago, and they were no longer needed.

Turning down another corner, they heard the sound of Death Dealers approaching and stood against the wall, making room. Bowing their heads, Lucian noticed it was Lord Viktor coming down the hallway, Death Dealers in front, as was custom.

Almost against his will and taking the risk of a lashing should he be caught, Lucian dared a peak at the vampires, his eyes lighting up when he saw Sonja was indeed among them, dressed regally in burgundy and with a shining circlet atop her pale gold hair.

Suddenly, emerald eyes met his, and he nearly panicked, caught. But his princess merely smiled at him, almost playfully. Emboldened by her gesture, he returned it, smiling as well.

He forgot the fact that if the other noticed, he could be killed for his insolence, he ignored the fact that should his master see the look Lucian was giving the princess his family could be punished severely, he only thought of her. Her smile, her eyes, her presence, scent, everything that was _her_.

Then they were passed, and she could no longer keep his gaze. Lucian bowed his head again, watching her from the corner of his eye.

He longed to see her again already.

***

Viktor scowled as he, his daughter, and most of the Council walked down the hall, towards the throne room, where he and the Council would discuss what was to be done while he was away, traveling the northern territories. He had always allowed Sonja to meetings, if she wanted to come, and tonight was no exception. He wanted his daughter able to lead and to rule, should something ever arise and force her into that position.

But he was not at all pleased with the look she had given the lycan, or the heated stare the lycan had given her. He remembered that lycan, Lucian he believed was its name. The son of Lucrecia, the lycan slave he himself had killed by her request since her mate had died. Son of Rikard, the lycan that died alongside his lovely, soft wife. The lycan that had lead the pother males of his kind against the band of Turks that day, slaughtering them in rage and vengeance.

Viktor sighed silently. Perhaps all it had been from his daughter was sympathy and kindness as he had suffered the same loss she had that day.

But that had not been what he had seen in the lycan's eyes. This lycan, he was dangerous, he was strong, foolishly fearless, and had been showing alpha traits since his father's death, even though he was the youngest of two sons.

Resolved that his daughter was merely showing too much kindness and the lycan was showing far too much interest, he decided he would have a talk with this lycan after the Council meeting.

***

Lucian quickly took off the chain mail, eager to be relieved of its weight and heat. He kept thinking of her, her eyes as she stared at his own. He grinned as the exquisite memory of her smile made him even warmer.

He needed to stop thinking of her in such a way, yet thoughts flooded his mind, thoughts of the smile she had given him, of what it would be like to awake to that, of what it would be like to feel her skin beneath his fingers, her form held in his arms. He felt lightheaded almost, and there was a strange, almost nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he thought about her in ways forbidden to his kind.

"Lucian, be wary, you nearly were caught tonight," he heard his brother say softly. Rendor walked over to him, his expression grave. "I do not know how long you have stolen glances at the princess, but she is vampire, and our master's daughter. Forbidden more so than any other," he reminded Lucian. "Just, be careful. You tread on dangerous ground, and I would advise you walk away from it."

Lucian stared at Rendor, meeting his brother's eyes. He knew Rendor spoke true, but he could not find safer ground now. He was too far out. But still, he nodded, trying to placate Rendor's nerves. "I will be careful, Brother. You need not fear."

After a moment, Rendor nodded, satisfied with that answer for now. He started to leave Lucian's room, when he paused and looked back at Lucian.

"Do you think of her?" he asked, and Lucian knew he spoke not of Sonja. Of Lucrecia.

Lucian nodded. "Yes," he replied, his voice low and shaky. "Every day, and every night. But she was at peace, and that is all comfort we need," he told the older lycan.


	7. Broken Laws Fall at Our Feet

Author's note: Thanks to all the reviews for the last chapter, you have NO idea how much they meant! And **livingdeadgirl**, I do not think did any better than you did with your L/S story (which needs to be posted here!!), but I am so very glad you enjoyed this story so far! And thanks to **Erika**, who has reviewed, I think, every single Underworld story I have written. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and remember, reviews are lovely, wonderful things, and they help the author out! Shameless begging, I know.

Disclaimer: I basically own nothing. Well, I own the characters NOT mentioned in Underworld the movie, script, novelization, or comic book adaptation. Please, Sony, do not sue me, I mean no copyright infringement. Savvy?

****************************

****

CHAPTER SEVEN: AND BROKEN LAWS FALL AT OUR FEET

MOON PHASE - WANING GIBEOUS

Soren strode through the labyrinthine corridors of the castle, finally reaching the lycan quarters. He had been sent by Lord Viktor to retrieve Lucian, the younger son of the fallen alpha. He had no idea why the Elder wished to speak with the lycan slave, but Soren followed orders. He did not question them.

He entered the main den and saw the very lycan he was to find, Lucian. The lycan was telling a story to the young pups that had been born over the past few springs.

"You, the one they call Lucian," Soren called over, getting the lycan's attention. "Lord Viktor requires your presence immediately."

***

Lucian slowly entered the throne room, nervous. He kneeled before Lord Viktor, worried of what this was about. He cautiously looked up slightly, staring at the imposing form of his master.

"Leave us," the Elder instructed Soren, who was bowed next to Lucian. Soren quickly stood and walked out, leaving Lucian alone with Lord Viktor. "Come forward, lycan," he commanded, and Lucian knew at once the Elder must have seen the exchange between himself and Sonja. There was no other cause for his master to be so angered, as he clearly was.

Rising form his knees, he walked, head bowed, forward several steps before kneeling yet again. He kept his eyes on the ground. He would not provoke his master wrath any more, he would not strike back, he would not speak. He would take whatever punishment his master decided.

Her smile had been worth it.

"Listen to me, lycan," the vampire spat the word like it was a foul taste, and Lucian's resolved waned briefly, "and listen well. If I ever find you have looked yet again at my daughter the same way you did earlier tonight, I will have you whipped for weeks." Viktor paused for a moment. "And if you so much as speak to her, I shall have your brother whipped as well."

Lucian's head shot up for a moment, then he quickly bowed it again. Guilt ran through him. He had dragged his brother into this now.

"Do not for a moment think anything more than pity or natural kindness was in the glance my daughter gave you," Viktor hissed. "She is too kind for her own good sometimes. But make no mistake, you are nothing more than a servant, a lycan that suffered a similar loss that she did that same day. Nothing more."

Lucian closed his eyes, clenching his fists. He knew his master was probably right, but it still pained him to hear the harsh words of reality. He wanted to be so much more to her, wanted to mean something to her, no matter if it was forbidden. But he did not want his family, or even his princess to suffer. It was better if it was exactly what Lord Viktor said.

"Since I will be leaving tomorrow, and unable to make certain you obey, I will have to give you extra incentive," the Elder stated coldly.

Lucian knew what that meant, but he stayed where he was. He knew he would be punished somehow, and he knew he had brought this on himself. He had not only started to break the Covenant, he had done it openly, putting his family and even his princess in danger.

"But I will be lenient, as you have proven loyal otherwise," Viktor told him. "Ten lashes. That is all you will suffer."

***

Pain. Pain and the smell of his own blood pouring down his back were the only things Lucian was aware of. The silver of the whips had stung fiercely, but he had kept his screams inside, never making a sound, never provoking more of his master's or the Death Dealer's wraths. He had been silent and stoic, and was now free.

Ten lashes. Ten scars along his backside that he would wear for many days, perhaps a week or more even. But all through it, he had seen her simile, had seen the kindness in those emerald eyes. Despite what Lord Viktor had said, despite the fact that Lucian knew those cold, cruel words were true, Lucian had still been honored and overjoyed she had looked upon him with those eyes in kindness at least.

"Take him back to the lycan quarters," Viktor instructed. Lucian was barely able to register the Elder leaving the room, then he felt the Death Dealer, Soren again, lifting him up. He felt another come and help, but soon after that, darkness mercifully enveloped him.

***

Rendor looked up, hearing the approach of Death Dealers and, he sniffed the air, his blood suddenly running cold. Lucian was badly wounded, for the scent of his blood filled the air now. The other's noticed it too, and all in the room turned to see the doors to the main den open, revealing two Death Dealers dragging Lucian into the room. His back was torn and poured crimson.

"This is what happens to those that break the Covenant," Soren told them, his expression cold and almost disgusted. Probably due more to the fact that the scent of lycan blood filled the air, and vampires naturally found lycan blood offensive.

Rendor moved quickly to his brother's side, casting glares at the backs of the Dealers as they left. "I was afraid this would happen sooner or later," Rendor muttered and picked up his unconscious brother. Several others came over and helped, while of the older females gathered up some water and cloth and healing herbs for him.

Laying him down on his stomach gently, Rendor peeled away the remains of Lucian's tattered and blood soaked shirt. He saw ten deep wounds, the flesh such a deep red it was almost black in the dim light of the torches.

"Why Lucian?" Adewale asked softly. "He has always been so obedient."

Rendor kept quiet, simply taking one of the bowls of water offered to him and a cloth. He began to wipe away the blood as best he could, though his brother flinched even in his stupor.

"You heard them say, he broke the Covenant," one of the younger males said. "He must have given one of the female vampires a very appraising look and got caught."

Rendor clenched his teeth. "Get out, everyone, get out!" he ordered, refusing to let them talk this way when Lucian lay there, bleeding from wounds inflicted by the silver whips made especially for the lycans should they break any laws.

Once the room was cleared of everyone but himself and Lucian, Rendor quickly went back to work, cleaning his brother off. He sighed deeply, his eyes full of pity. His brother would wear those scars on his skin for many days. But under the skin, they would last for years.

"He was right, you know that," came Lucian's weak voice as the bloody lycan turned his head to stare at the wall. He seemed to flinch less now that he was conscious again, but Rendor was hardly surprised at that. "That is what happened."

"Does it really matter now, what you did to anger them? They whipped you, after all our years of loyalty and obedience," Rendor said with restrained fury. "You look like a bloody mess now, all because you looked at,"

Lucian turned and cut him off, his eyes haunted. "Don't. Do not ever in my presence refer to her as if she is merely one of the vampire maidservants. She is much more than that, to me, and to the vampires. If I had looked at a maidservant as I did Sonja this evening, they would have kicked me and backhanded me and left me be after that." He sighed and looked away again. "But I looked at the princess, Lord Viktor's daughter. And on the night before his departure. That is why I received the lashes."

Rendor looked at his brother with sympathy. "Yes, I know. Now brace yourself, I need to apply the herbs to help with the leftover silver." He waited for Lucian's nod before continuing, then gathered up the herbs left by the older females.

During their enslavement to the vampires, the females, after gathering herbs and other things outside the castle for themselves and for the vampires, began to experiment with the herbs themselves as they had not much else to do. Not that long after, as this was in the early years of enslavement, one of the lycans had bitten a Death Dealer while in wolfen form. He had received a severe lashing, and the morning in human form he had been barely unrecognizable. As the females tended to him, they discovered some of the herbs helped to get rid of the bits of silver left from the whips. It helped the scars to heal faster and on more severe wounds, completely.

Rendor applied the herbs to most of the fresh wounds as Lucian lie there, never flinching nor making a sound. He almost wished Lucian would flinch, but his brother remained motionless except for his breathing, which he also managed to control for the most part. Rendor started to apply the herbs to the last few wounds when Lucian suddenly pushed himself up, shaking his head and moving so that he sat on the bed, facing Rendor.

"No. I want a few to stay," he said quietly but firmly. His eyes were still haunted and weary, resigned to this pain.

"Lucian,"

"No," Lucian cut him off again. "What I did, it put not only myself but you and the others in danger as well. And her," he trailed off, his eyes lighting up slightly before darkening again. "If for one moment the vampires thought I would be a problem, they would not only punish me, but you as well to keep more from breaking the laws. And the Covenant is their most sacred law."

Rendor sighed. "I know."

"Besides, Lord Viktor, he has always been the wariest of the Elders, and I looked at his daughter. She is all his family left now," Lucian said with sympathy. "I think any male to give his daughter such a look, be it lycan or vampire, would be severely punished." He stared down at the floor now, almost lost in his thoughts as he spoke. "I broke the Covenant, and with Lord Viktor's daughter. The vampires are fair and just masters, but should we break their laws we bring their punishment."

***

The next day, Lucian was relieved of his duties, but ordered to remain in the lycan quarters. He had followed the instructions without question, and had taken care of the older pups that were too rowdy to play with the smaller ones born over the past few years, but still too young to be on guard outside. Never once did he wince and grimace in pain.

The others treated him the same for the most part, although many were careful not to make contact, as they did not want to cause him any pain. Rendor had not wanted to leave him, but Lucian had ordered him to after assuring him there was no need to worry and that the vampires would be angered if he stayed.

Soon, night had fallen, and the lycans were called to come and stand guard as well while Lord Viktor left the castle. Several Death Dealers would be traveling with him to port, but only a few would go with him on his travels. But since many would be going off, the lycans once again had to come for night duty. 

Lucian had not been allowed night watch, but itching to be free of the walls of the lycan quarters even for only a few minutes, Lucian had crept out and followed the others to watch as Lord Viktor left. He knew there was only one reason he was doing this, he knew it was wrong and selfish and dangerous, but he had to see her again.

***

Sonja tried to smile and look happy as she hugged her father one last time. She tried to be strong, but it was hard. She wanted him to stay there, but she knew he had to get away. She wished she could go with him, but he probably would not let her leave the castle until she was a thousand years old.

"I will return son, do not worry," Viktor reassured his daughter. Smiling at her, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Remember, you have command in many areas while I am away, use your power wisely," he told her.

Sonja nodded. "I know, Father, I know. I will make certain we are safe and keep to the laws." She smiled at him, her smile faltering slightly as he finally turned and walked away, passing through the front entrance of the castle. Panic almost flooded her as she remembered when her mother had left her through those very gates. But she breathed in and regained control. Her father could take care of himself and the Death Dealers going with him, there was no need for worry.

Sonja finally turned away, deciding to head back to her chambers for a while. She wanted to be alone right now, not around the others and their pitying stares and empty reassurances. She walked down the hallways as they took her farther and farther away from the other vampires. She rounded another corner and came to a halt.

She saw him, Lucian. The lycan stared at her, his eyes wide and almost panicked as if he had been caught committing a crime. She stood there, staring back at him. She wanted to touch him, why was it so hard to resist the urge to reach out and touch him? She knew he was close enough, and she could see in his eyes he would run if she moved.

For several minutes they stayed there, staring at each other, unsure of what to do, if they should move. Fear flooded Lucian, fear and longing for her. Desire flooded Sonja, desire and something akin to curiosity. Both wanted to touch the other, both were to nervous to do so.

Sonja finally mustered up enough courage to step towards him, but Lucian stepped back. She sighed, this would never work. Then she saw him soften slightly, his eyes becoming less fearful and more, more, she did not know, but his gaze made her warm, somehow.

He stepped towards her slowly, and she took a step to him. Her breathing sped up, and she noticed his did as well.

What was happening? What was making them like this, acting so strangely? How could they be like this when only passing glances, stolen stares full of longing, one meeting many years ago in a similar loss was all that had happened between them truly? How could she have dreams of him? Did he ever dream of her?

Those and a million more questions raced through them, but everything suddenly stopped when they did, standing right next to each other.

Sonja stared up at him, his soft, gray eyes burning like fire, glimmering in the torchlight. She stared at him as his hands reached up and cupper her cheeks. She sighed softly at the contact.

He was warm against her, his body radiating heat she could never have. His hands were hot against her skin, his eyes wide and staring down at her adoringly. He slowly, tentatively leaned down, and Sonja closed her eyes as he kissed her.

Something happened then, something she could never describe, something perfect. She knew then, she knew. She had found her love, her mate. He knew it too, he knew it more than she did.

Arms wrapped around each waist as they pulled closer together, wanting more. Hunger was in the embrace, hunger of being starved of this for too long, of wanting it so badly for so many years. Rational thought fled them, and the voices in the back of their heads telling them they were breaking the Covenant, that they could be caught were quickly silenced. They knew all of that, but they did not care, not now.

Finally they parted, both warmer than before, both wanting more, both breathing heavily as their hearts beat wildly.

Sonja looked up at Lucian, wanting to say something. But the sound of approaching footsteps caused both to start, and she knew he had to leave. She kissed him again, quickly, fiercely, then let go of him, staring at him longingly as he reluctantly turned and ran off, away from the other approaching. Sonja sighed and then quickly headed to her chambers. She wanted to be away from the others even more now.


	8. Tilos

Author's note: Ok, it has been a while since last update, and I have been writing this story like mad! And am just now getting a chance to upload what all I have written. I'll be gone to Florida for a week for New Year's, going to visit my grandparents, but when I get back I'll probably have a few more chapters done. And I'll also address my reviews. But tonight, too tired to do anything except thank you all for reviewing and please, keep on doing so even if you have a complaint or criticism, just do not flame please!! And also, Lucian and Sonja have been heavily influenced by the script and novelization, which had much more of each of them before her death. That is where I get the basis of the very different Lucian in this story as well as Sonja. And also, this chapter has some (probably fairly obvious) symbolism in it. Hope you all enjoy and as always please review!!

Disclaimer: I own basically nothing, except Rendor, Adewale, and a few other original characters, which are the ones that were not mentioned in any of Underworld's many incarnations: the movie, script, novelization, or graphic novel adaptation. Please do not sue me. Savvy?

******************

****

CHAPTER EIGHT: TILOS

MOON PHASE - WANING GIBEOUS

Sonja sighed as she stared out at the surrounding forest, the wind blowing softly. Her father was out there, somewhere. Far beyond that forest, far beyond the Carpathian mountains most likely. She wondered what it was like, seeing different lands, different cultures. She almost wished she could have gone with him. But now she had something to make her want to stay.

Lucian.

One night had passed since the kiss they had shared, one day had gone by without any sleep from her. She had gone to see if he had been with the horses again, but no luck. She wondered if he had been put back on watch. She wondered if he had been as haunted by that kiss as she had been.

_He must have felt it, that night_, she stated silently. _He must have felt the rush, the bond. How could he not?_

Sonja decided she would take a walk. She could not stay locked in her room a moment longer with nothing to do but think about the lycan guard. Not when she could be looking for him as well.

***

Lucian silently sneaked into the library, making sure no vampires were around or inside. When he was certain the coast was clear, he crept into the room, heading towards the back as he looked for the book had been reading whenever he had a chance to come to the library.

He had come again tonight, but this time for something other than mere reading. He had come to get Sonja off his thoughts. He had not been able to stop thinking of her, of their kiss since it had taken place. He kept thinking of her in his arms, his mouth pressed against hers, their arms holding each other.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts as he walked to the back of the library. He really did not need to let his mind drift while he was in the library. He could not let his guard down, for lycans were not actually allowed in the library. But Lucian had always enjoyed reading, and he needed the distraction badly now.

Smiling when he found the book, he sat down on the window ledge, the filtered light from the moon enough to illuminate the pages for him. Lycans did have excellent eyesight after all. He flipped to the last page he had been reading and resumed the pastime he was so fond of.

But he had forgotten how swept up he could become while reading, and did not hear the silent entrance of another until the other was close enough for Lucian to hear their breathing.

Startled, Lucian looked up, quickly putting the book down. His eyes widened when he saw the intruder was his princess. He stared at her, silent and caught yet again. He remembered the last time she had come upon him, he remembered what it had led to.

"I never knew you liked to read," she said softly, her lovely voice sounding delicate almost. She slowly approached, eyeing the book in his hands. "What are you reading now?" she asked, her emerald eyes meeting his again, and they were all he saw.

Everything seemed to turn emerald when he met her eyes, and he did not mind at all.

"Just a book on of myths," he replied, his voice soft as well. But that was due largely to the fact that he was barely able to speak at the moment, with her so close yet again. He stood up, now looking down at her again. "Greek myths, they're quite interesting sometimes," he continued, gaining more courage.

Sonja smiled at him, nodding. "Yes, my parents used to tell me some of them when I was younger," she told him. "Lucian, isn't it?" she asked, though he could tell she already knew she was right.

He smiled. She knew his name, she had actually remembered his name all these years. He came closer to her, her scent making it impossible for him to stay away. "Yes, it is, Princess," he confirmed.

"Sonja," she corrected, her voice barely audible as she breathed in sharply when he came closer to her. "Call me Sonja."

Lucian stared down at her for several moments, saying nothing, simply watching her breath, taking in her scent. He told himself to run, run far and fast, as his resolve was rapidly leaving him and he needed to get it back. But when he moved, it was to lean down and claim her mouth again, not to leave the library and head back for the safety of the lycan quarters.

Sonja immediately returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Lucian smiled against her lips, elated that she would give him this boon. She moaned against him, pressing herself closer. Lucian agreed, they were not close enough, never could be in his mind.

Lucian felt her hands sliding down his back, making him groan into her mouth as they kissed. He suddenly broke away, able to tear himself away from her only by the desire to hide his scars. He had no idea how he would explain them, nor did he want to.

She looked at him, confused, as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

"We cannot. This, it is forbidden," he whispered. His heart felt as though it were breaking as he stared at her, longing to be in her embrace yet again. "I want this, I want you," he confessed.

"Damn the Covenant!" she whispered fiercely. "I am in charge now, with my father away," she told him, coming closer so that her body was pressed once more against his own. "I could command you to take me, I could command you to kiss me again," she continued.

Her words made Lucian shudder and he knelt before her, his eyes never breaking away from hers. "Then order me to or order me to leave, because if I stay near you much longer I will not be able to hold back," he breathed huskily.

Sonja knelt as well her hands reaching out to hold his. "I order you to kiss me," she whispered.

And Lucian did. He kissed her as if there was no tomorrow, knowing that if they were caught, for him there most likely wouldn't be. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

Sonja moaned, responding instantly as before, her hands grabbing his shoulders. She ran her hands through his hair, down his back, up it again, causing him to shiver slightly. 

All thought of hiding his scars from her left him, all that mattered was her. All that mattered was she wanted this, she had ordered him to do this. She did not even have to be in command to have this power, had she simply asked he would have given in, he knew. He let his hands wander to her neck, cradling it as he moved down to kiss her jaw line.

"Lucian," Sonja breathed, shuddering in his arms as he trailed his mouth down her neck. She moved her hands down, her fingers wandering under his shirt. She started when she felt the scars, pulling away.

Lucian looked down, something he was used to doing. He did not want to see pity, not from her, never from her. He felt slender, delicate fingers stroke his cheek before her hands moved his face up, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"What are they for?" she asked him softly, her emerald eyes almost pained, breaking his heart as only she could.

"One cannot stare at the sun without being burnt, Princess," he replied. "One cannot look at that which is divine without paying a price." He reached up, his hands placed on top of hers now. "I gazed at something forbidden to me, and I paid the price for it gladly," he told her.

"This, is because of me?" she asked him softly. "My father, he must have noticed when we glanced in the hall," she said, looking away as she figured out what had happened. She looked back up at him. "Let me see," she requested. "I want to see."

Like an obedient dog, Lucian nodded and did as she asked, turning so that his back was to her. He lifted his shirt, taking it off and exposing the scars to her gaze. He felt her fingers trace the lines down his back, and he bit back a groan. Her fingers were cold and soft and caressing, something he did not deserve, no being deserved as far as he was concerned. He trembled slightly under her fingers, unable to hold back a groan anymore.

"Did I hurt you?" Sonja asked, concerned. 

"No, the pain of them left me yesterday," he assured her. He groaned again when he felt her wrap her arms around him from behind, holding him close to her.

"I will never, ever let them hurt you again," she declared softly. She kissed his shoulder. "I do not care if we broke the Covenant, I do not care about any of those stupid laws! You did nothing to deserve this, nothing."

Lucian smiled dryly. "Oh, but I did, Princess, I did. I looked at something so precious no soul should look at it without paying the price." He pried her arms off so that he could turn to face her again. "This," he gestured at her arms now wrapping around him again, "this is what I do not deserve, what no being deserves."

Sonja shook her head, about to protest he could tell, when they both heard approaching voices and footsteps. Lucian swiftly put his shirt back on, while Sonja rushed to the door to the library. She peaked out, then closed the door, her expression worried.

"Death Dealers," she whispered. She motioned for Lucian to hide behind some of the taller bookshelves. "You can't be seen in here," she said, though Lucian already knew that. He was more concerned about being caught near her. He knew they would never harm her, but his brother, or another lycan, that he was not so sure of.

But the Dealers merely passed by, uninterested in the room filled with books and stories. Lucian and Sonja both let out a sigh of relief.

Lucian knew he had to leave, he could not take this great a risk. He could not do this to her. If he stayed, he might not be able to stop. He walked over to her, kissing her quickly. "I cannot stay, Princess, lovely, Sonja," he told her. "This is dangerous, and we cannot continue. We cannot, you know this."

"I care not," she told him fiercely. "I care not."

"It will be sunrise within the hour. I have work to do," he told her. "I cannot be missing." He turned and walked to the door, wanting so badly to stay. He almost turned back to look at her one last time, but he knew if he did, he would go right back to her again.

"Go," she told him. "Go." He did as she told, gone before he could he her whisper, "I will find you again tomorrow night."

***

She leaned against one of the bookshelves, closing her eyes and breathing Lucian's scent as it still lingered in the room. Sonja could still feel him, hear him, see him. She still burned inside, on her skin. She still remembered his flesh beneath her fingertips, could feel the rough scars running down his backside.

He had been so warm, so wonderful. So adoring. She remembered her dream, after seeing him with the horses. She remembered how he had made her feel so much more alive when it was really him, not just a dream, a fantasy she should not have had.

Though she was far from upset about having it.

Nor did she feel guilty about breaking the Covenant only moments ago. As she had said to Lucian earlier, damn the Covenant when she loved him. He was hers, she knew it, she knew from that first kiss, she knew from their encounter in this very room.

He knew it too, he must have felt it. She knew he felt it long before they kissed. He had been glancing at her many times, he had been whipped because of their exchange around her father, and still he came to her.

She left the room, seeking the solitude of her chambers. She knew the vampires were having some sort of ceremony tomorrow night. She would of course have to attend, now that her father was away. But afterwards, afterwards she would find Lucian.

***

Lucian ran as much as he could without being seen, ran back to the lycan quarters. He still had nearly an hour before sunrise, nearly an hour before going to the stables to wash the rest of the horses, then take any other chores the Dealers gave him.

He still had nearly an hour to try to recover from her.

For once Lucian was thankful Rendor was down in the tunnels so late, as he did not want to run into his brother at the moment. All he wanted was to get inside his room, shut the door, and try to gain control over himself again.

Fortunately none of the other lycans stopped him as he made his way towards his private room, ignoring any glances thrown his way. Once inside his room, his door locked, he sighed, relieved to be alone with his thoughts. Yet incredibly frightened as well.

She had kissed him! Touched him! Held him! She had wrapped her slender arms around his waits, had traced the scars on his back, had kissed his shoulder and kissed his lips. She had accepted his warmth with her frozen, perfect form.

He smiled. Lord Viktor had been wrong. She did feel something for him. She felt something strong, something that might not be love, but it was so much more than pity, than natural kindness. He knew, he knew she was his mate. She would love him soon enough.

That kiss, their first kiss, he had felt it. The moment his lips had brushed against hers, he had felt the jolt, the rush, the bonding. He knew she was is mate, maybe even his Life Mate. She was his, and that was all that mattered.

Covenant be damned, just as she had said. He did not care any more. They would be careful, they would take every precaution. But they would be together. He knew he would go insane if they were not. He knew she wanted it just as badly.

Oh, what he would give to feel her fingers running over his skin yet again, feel her in his arms, her mouth pressed against his. He wanted her more, wanted her so badly it hurt. He could have taken her, right there, if she had asked him. Perhaps even if she had not, if he knew she would let him.

He would find her again, come tomorrow night. He vaguely remembered something about some ceremony for one of the servants being accepted into the Death Dealers. She would have to attend. But he would wait for her, he would go to her afterwards. He had to.

He had to.

***

Lucian left for the stables early enough so that he was able to avoid Rendor. He did not need his brother's advice and warnings right now, nor did he want Rendor to even know what had happened. And if his brother came around him, he would know something had happened.

The sun had just risen over the tops of the mountains when he reached the stables, the morning rays practically blinding as they illuminated the stalls. Lucian shielded his eyes at first, quickly growing accustomed to the bright light. He smiled as the horses whickered in greeting.

"Good morning to you all as well," he replied quietly. "Now, who is hungry?" he asked as he began to gather up the feed for the horses. Grinning at the whinnies he received from that question, Lucian fed them, whispering to them softly as he did.

He stopped when he heard someone coming, and grew slightly worried when it was a Death Dealer entering the stable. _Do not show fear, do not show him you have something to hide. He is probably just here to give you the rest of you tasks for the day. _Lucian bowed his head in respect, repeating that mantra over and over in his head.

The Dealer, whom he recognized vaguely, approached, his expression impatient and he looked as though this were the last place he would like to be. "When you are done with the horses, you are to go immediately to the roof and keep watch. You are not to be idle during the day," he informed Lucian, and the lycan knew quite well why.

Lucian nodded. "Yes, sir," he replied, bowing his head again. He waited until the Death Dealer had left, ignoring the grumbled insults, before raising his head again and returning to his work. It hardly mattered to him what he did during the day. As long as he was free during the night.

***

Rendor smiled when he heard Lucian sit down beside him. He glanced at his brother for a moment, smiling at the impatient expression on the younger lycan's face. 

"You look like you'd rather be somewhere else," Rendor said teasingly. "Have you not missed your old post?"

Lucian glared at Rendor for a moment. "Actually, no. I did not miss this. Not much at least," Lucian replied. "I simply wish for it to be night and to have some time for reading," he explained, but Rendor could tell there was more to it.

"What is going on, Lucian?" he questioned. "I thought something was off when I never saw you this morning, and now this? You are never impatient for reading, no matter how much you love it."

Lucian turned to him, his eyes blank. "Do not ask me again, for I will tell you and I do not want you to have any knowledge of this. But I will not lie to you."


	9. And in Our Eyes Reside Our Souls

Disclaimer: See previous chapter for disclaimer.

************************

****

CHAPTER NINE: AND IN OUR EYES RESIDE OUR SOULS

MOON PHASE - HALF MOON

Sonja lie in bed, dreading the ceremony she had to prepare for now. She almost wanted to stay in bed, away from the crowds. But she knew she could not. Then she thought of Lucian, of what had happened, what she wanted to happen tonight after the festivities should she find him. Smiling she resigned herself to her fate, comforting herself with the knowledge that she would find him afterwards.

Sun was nearly set, she could tell, and soon she would have to leave her bed and dress. If only she could skip the party and go straight to Lucian.

***

Lucian glanced around warily as he made his way to the open hallway near Sonja's room. Daylight had fallen, giving way to the darkness of nighttime, Sonja's time. He hoped to catch a glimpse, just a small glimpse of her before she went to the ceremony the vampires were having. But he had to be careful, he could not be caught in that hall, the Death Dealers would know what he was doing.

Lucian had been thankful that Rendor had dropped the subject earlier, for he did not want his brother to know anything that went on. He was safer that way, and Lucian had to do everything to protect his family. And his mate. But he knew Rendor had probably guessed what was happening, though certainly not to the extent it had reached.

Finally reaching the hallway, he stared up at Sonja's balcony, watching, waiting, wanting. He could see perfectly with the half moon's light and his own keen eyesight, but she was not close enough. He wanted to see her, needed to see her. He looked at the ground, then the balcony. He could make the jump, he knew it. He had done higher jumps before. The balcony could not be more than fifteen feet.

Gathering up his courage, shoving away the little voice telling him this was wrong, Lucian swung his legs through the window opening in the hall, stepping onto the ground on the other side silently. He crept nearer to his princess' balcony, peering around to make certain there was no one around to catch him. Once he was certain he was in the clear, he crouched low and jumped, pushing against the ground as he leapt up. His hands reached the railing of her balcony, grasping on firmly.

Pulling himself up swiftly, soon he was standing on her balcony, looking into her room behind the glossy curtains separating it from him and the outside world. His breath quickened, his heart raced, and for a moment Lucian thought he might simply turn, jump off the balcony and run.

What was he doing, what was he thinking? He was about to break the Covenant in the most forbidden way, he wanted to break the Covenant. Was it worth it?

A soft sigh came from within the room, and he could see Sonja, still in her bed, moving slightly and he knew.

It was worth it.

Silently, slowly, he walked up to the sheer curtains, parting them and entering her room. He stared at her body still lying in her bed, back to him. He could tell she was awake, and by the sound of her heavy breathing, he knew she was well aware of his presence.

Warmth flooded him as he neared her, his body tense as he restrained himself from simply running to the bed and pinning her beneath him. He wanted it, he wanted to hear her whisper his name in pleasure, wanted to feel her fingers on his back again, tracing his scars. But he knew he had to wait, she was expected soon, and he wanted it to last forever when it finally happened.

And he knew it would. He knew she wanted it just as much as he did.

Finally reaching the bed, he leaned down, reaching out to her shoulder and turning her onto her back gently, his hand then moving to cup her cheek. He stared down as she opened her emerald eyes that quickly met his.

Sonja smiled up at him softly, her eye commanding and Lucian felt the pull, giving in. As his lips brushed against hers, he felt her arms snake around his waist, pulling him down on her, and he quickly deepened the kiss, his hands cupping her neck now. He pulled her up somewhat, pulling her closer.

"Sonja," he breathed when they finally parted, his eyes still closed. Opening them, he gazed down at her adoringly, longingly.

"Lucian," she replied, smiling gently again, reaching to stroke his forehead down to his cheek, to his neck, to his chest until it reach the collar of his shirt. "Damn the ceremony, I want to stay here," she whimpered, knowing she could not.

He nodded, sharing her sentiments. "I will wait for you here, Princess," he whispered. "I will wait for you anywhere you wish."

"Here. Wait for me here. Only I can allow anyone in here, so you will be safe," she told him. She sighed and reluctantly rose, sitting up and laying her head on his shoulders as he sat in front of her. "Promise me you will stay," she requested. "Promise me you will wait."

"Princess I should think it was already clear I could never go against your wishes," Lucian said softly. "Which is why I will promise you these things. I will stay here and wait for your return, even if it be eternity, I promise."

Sonja stared up at him, her fingers tracing his lips. She smiled when he moaned at her touch, moving her hand to brush his hair back. "I will return as soon as possible. But I must prepare now," she said with a slight pout.

"I will go out to the balcony and wait until you are done to come back," he said, standing and walking out to the balcony, sitting down at one end and leaning against the stone wall of the castle. He heard her slide out of the bed, her feet lightly tapping on the bare floor. A few moments later he heard the soft rustle of fabric again, and realized she was taking off the nightgown.

Lucian remembered how hard it had been not to cry out in pain when the silver whips had hit his back, tearing his flesh. He remembered how heard it had been not to struggle to get away and provoke more lashings. He remembered many times he had been saved by his will alone, forcing him to take it, to not give into natural instincts.

None of that compared to how hard it was for him not to watch her, not to go to her now, her slender, elegant body bare. He could feel his blood racing through his veins as his heart pounded. He knew she, with her vampire sense so finely attuned, would be aware of his reaction now. He wondered if she was within sight should he glance around, or if she had moved far enough away when she sensed his condition.

Willing himself not to look, he stared up at the moon instead, the one constant in his life, his truest friend, and worst enemy. So much how Sonja was now. So much what he must be to the vampire princess as well, though he supposed he was sun in her case.

He heard her moving around, more fabric rustling, she was dressing now, putting on one of her lovely, elegant gowns that clung to her lithe form. He stared up at the moon, willing himself to keep his eyes locked in the god and goddess of his people.

_Tonight, after the ceremony, she will be yours, and you will be hers,_ he reminded himself. _Patience. Have patience._

***

Sonja could hear his blood, coursing furiously through his veins as she changed. A part of her, most of her wanted him to give in and come back inside, but she knew it was best if he did not. She would never make it to the ceremony and then there would be worry and they would come looking for her. And that would be disastrous.

She heard his heart, pounding in his chest. She knew how he felt, her own body longing for him as well. She wanted him more than anything. But she knew they had to be careful, and patient. But she had little more patience than her beloved mother had possessed, and that was not a hard feat as anyone with any patience had more than Aurelia had once had.

Sonja reached up, stroking the pendant at the thought of her mother, then she remembered Lucian's loss that day. And the stare he had given her before her mother had even left. That had been the first time she had seen him, though she had no clue if he had seen her before. She remembered the adoration then, and she remembered feeling warm.

Like she felt now. Like she felt whenever he was around, whenever he touched her, glanced at her, whispered her name. She did not know how, but he made her warm. She enjoyed it, she craved it now. She wanted the heat his eyes promised her, but she would have to wait.

With one last glance in her mirror, she knew she was completely ready to attend the ridiculous ceremony and leave Lucian waiting in her chambers. She was most certainly going to be preoccupied during the party. Most certainly.

"Lucian," she called softly, stepping onto the balcony. She laughed softly as he quickly rose to his feet, his eyes widening when he saw her. She felt that lovely warmth spread through her, stronger this time. She met his eyes, smiling almost shyly now as she saw the passion in his eyes. "I must go now. Wait inside, it will be safer," she instructed.

He nodded, following her back into the room, his stare never leaving her even when she turned from him, the heat of his gaze impossible not to notice. Quietly, he stood, watching her, never saying a word as his eyes spoke thousands.

Sonja walked up to him, lightly kissing him, her lips only brushing against his. They both knew anything more and she would never leave. "I will return as soon as I am able," she vowed before leaving him alone in her chambers.

***

Lucian watched her as she left the room, her movements always perfect and graceful. He watched forlornly as the door closed behind her. He slowly walked over to it, leaning his forehead against it, placing his hands on it, a barrier between himself and his princess. He stayed there for several minutes, simply willing for time to pass and for her to return to him.

Soon he did move though, going over to her dresser, looking over the various trinkets and treasures she kept there. He was careful to avoid the silver items as he picked up a few, holding them, knowing he was touching something she touched regularly.

Her room was full of her scent, intoxicating and making him lightheaded. He walked over to her bed, staring down at it. She slept there, a safe distance from the balcony and the sunlight when it was day, but still close enough for her to hear the sounds of the birds and the wind rustling her curtains. He ran his hand over the sheets. She slept here, lie here during daylight, dreamt here. He sat down, letting his head rest on her pillow. He held it, inhaling her scent from it, clutching it as he imagined she did sometimes.

He feared he would go insane in this room, so full of her, yet empty of her. He felt as if he were in Heaven and Hell at once, surrounded by her things, her essence, her scent, yet void of his beloved princess for too long already.

H decided to lie on her bed for a while, holding her pillow tightly so as to keep his sanity intact. He carefully avoided getting his feet onto the bed, even though he had taken his boots off. His feet were still filthy and he did not want to make her sheets and covers dirty.

_Sonja._

***

__

Only twenty minutes and already I am more bored than if I were playing that awful game with Father, Sonja thought dryly as she smiled and talked with the others. The official part was done with, the male vampire accepted into the Death Dealers. Now it was time for drinking and talking.

And she was supposed to be able to make polite conversation while her mind was in another part of the castle. She sighed, moving away from one clique in the crowd, trying to get away from any sympathetic glances from the older females and the cold, lusting stares of the males. She wanted to be back in her room, with Lucian.

Warm, passionate Lucian, not the cold, empty vampire males surrounding her. Lucian was quiet and adoring and fiery and tentative and eager, these males only wanted the power and pleasure she could give them. They cared nothing for her own pleasure, her own power. They wanted to further their positions. Lucian simply wanted her, he was otherwise fine with his place, she could see it. He was loyal and obedient, more so than probably half of the males in this room, if that many.

All he had done was break the Covenant, the most sacred of their laws. And she had broken it too. Her own father had instilled that law and now she was yearning to run and completely shatter it in the most forbidden act known to the vampire clans.

And she did not even feel guilty now. She loved her father, but she did not agree with how he viewed the lycans, never had. She knew her aunt was not fond of them herself, but really did not mind their presence, and Marcus, well, he had enslaved and tamed them in the first place. He was the kindest to them, though even he was still not welcoming to them, or encouraging of relations between species even as friends.

Sonja sighed. This was not the time nor place to be thinking about such matters. The thought of Lucian in her room, waiting for her was distraction enough. She would stay another twenty minutes, then feign weariness and return to her chambers.

Because if she did not, she feared she would let something slip in her longing to be with Lucian.

***

Lucian lie on her bed, breathing in her scent with every breath. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like to lie here, with her in his embrace. He sighed and opened them, wondering how long the ceremony would take.

The vampires loved their ceremonies, for it was fairly normal for lycans to be given night duty. And the parties could last almost whole nights. He silently prayed that would not be the case tonight. He wanted Sonja back with him.

He slide off the bed, walking over to the balcony to see where the moon was now located. The stone floor was cold under his feet, he had almost forgotten he had taken his boots off so that he did not get dirt on Sonja's bed. He pulled back the sheer curtains, but suddenly heard the door to her bedroom open. Turning, he watched as his princess entered the room, her eyes lighting up when she saw him standing there.

"I almost feared I would not find you here," she confessed. "I was afraid I had dreamt it all, and that you had never come in the first place." She walked towards him, as he came nearer to her.

"You dream of me?" he asked almost incredulously, his eyes wide and hopeful, like a puppy's. He stared down at he, watching curiously as she lowered her gaze shyly.

"Yes, I do, sometimes," she replied softly, almost ashamed. "But I always wake to find myself alone," she continued, once again meeting his eyes. "And cold."

Lucian reached up, cupping her face. "I am real, alive, flesh and blood. And I gave my word, and could not break had I ever wanted to, though the very thought of that would never cross my mind for a fleeting second now," he told her. "I am no dream, and you will only wake to find yourself alone if you tell me to leave."

She reached up, pulling him to her, kissing him fiercely at these words, clinging to him. "Never leave, never, ever leave me," she whispered when their lips parted. "I want you with me always. I want you with me, touching me, holding me, kissing me," she told him, her eyes pleading almost. "Inside me."

Lucian's breath caught in his throat. Her words made his blood run hot, made his need grow, made him hunger for her more, but these last two words. Perhaps because never before had they truly spoken their desire, never truly admitted it. But now she had, and he wanted nothing more than to fulfill those words.

Pulling her up against him, he held her tightly, simply holding her for a moment. He felt her arms wrap around him as well, her head resting on his chest. He kissed her hair, then leaned his head down slightly to whisper in her ear, "And I want these things as well. I want to be inside you."

"Then what are you waiting for," Sonja whispered back. "I am all yours, and no other's for the taking." She pulled away slightly, staring at him intensely. Leaning up, she brushed her lips against his and spoke. "Make love to me, Lucian."


	10. Branded

Author's note: This is the first chapter to earn the R rating I gave this fic now. There will be more chapters to warrant that rating as well, and not just for sexuality, just to warn you. Hope you all enjoy and please, please, review!!

Disclaimer: For full disclaimer see chapter eight or a chapter before it.

********************

****

CHAPTER TEN: BRANDED

MOON PHASE - HALF MOON 

Lucian trembled at her words, watching her as she reached up and pulled her dress down from her shoulders, pushing it down until it fell on its own accord, down to the floor. She was almost completely nude now, only a thin undergarment covering her elegant form now.

Wordlessly, he nodded, unable to deny her nothing, and now captivated by her near naked body and her beautiful emerald eyes as they pleaded with him to touch her. He leaned down and picked her up, his arms holding her under her shoulders and knees as he carried to her the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she laid her head on his chest, looking up at him. He saw trust in her eyes, such trust. Gently laying her down, he climbed onto the bed beside her, watching as she sat up to kiss him her lips tentative and he responded in kind, moving slowly.

They both wanted to feel the other's skin, bodies pressed against each other, but both wanted it to last eternity. Hesitation was gone, but this was their time to explore and learn and feel everything they could feel. The kiss began to deepen, tongues entering and stroking the other. Fingers wandered down to clothes still covering them, as Sonja let her hands pull his shirt up, forcing them to break the kiss for a moment.

Lucian moaned softly as she came closer, holding him to her. He could feel her fingers on his back, tracing his scars again, as she had done in the library. He shuddered in pleasure, rubbing his head against hers, a lycan trait. She responded after a moment, rubbing her own head against his before turning to face him and kiss him.

***

Sonja whimpered into the kiss as she felt his hands rub her arms lightly, teasingly, moving up to her shoulders and down her back until he reached the small of it and then pulled her up against him fully. She could feel his bare chest through the thin fabric of her remaining clothing, deliciously hot against her own frozen body.

Lucian began to pull her last garment up, sliding it over her body. She shivered as he lifted it over her head, leaving her completely bare under his burning stare. She watched his expression as he let his eyes drop from hers to rove over her. She shivered again when she saw the fire in his eyes grow, making her realized how cold she was.

He met her eyes again, and she was struck by the adoration in them. He tentatively ran a hand down her neck, her collar bone, in between her breasts, down to her abdomen and back up again. The reverence in his touch made her quiver, and she whimpered as he finally allowed his hand to wander to one of her breasts, gently, tentatively cupping it, watching her as he did.

She moaned, her body immediately moving forward into his touch,. She closed her eyes as his other hand cupped her neglected breast, squeezing it softly. She moaned again, his fingers were scorching her skin, making her somehow warm inside. She felt the warmth go to the pit of her stomach, need building. She wondered if he was as desperate for release as she was.

Meeting his eyes, she could tell he was, or at least close to. She reached over and ran her hands up his chest, toying with the bit of coarse, dark hair before. She smiled when he let out a soft groan, moving her hands to his neck. She lie down on the bed, pulling him down with her.

Lucian leaned down and kissed her again, his hands kneading her breasts before moving to stroke her sides, running his hands from the side of her breasts down to her hips, and then back again. He trailed kissed down her neck, then back to her jaw line, making her writhe beneath him, whimpering and pleading for more.

Sonja moved her hands down his chest, rubbing his abdomen, stroking him, then moving so that she gripped his pants, pushing at them teasingly. She smiled when he pulled his mouth away and groaned, instinctively grinding his hips against hers.

"Sonja," he whispered, kissing her cheeks, neck, nose, shoulder, lips. His mouth seemed to be everywhere, moving all over, as if he wanted to kiss every part of her. He looked down at her, his eyes asking her, wanting to know if she was ready.

"Yes," she told him, nodding. She helped him dispense of his remaining articles of clothing, smiling slightly when he let out a small moan as he was freed. She felt him, against her thighs. She stared up at him, her breath quickening as she truly accepted what was going to happen. She yearned for it.

"If you do not want to do this, tell me to leave now, for I will not be able to if this goes any further," he told her, his voice husky as he stared down at her, his gray eyes pleading with her not to make him go.

Sonja smiled at him reassuringly. "Never, ever leave me," she whispered again. She lifted her hips, rubbing against him, and they both moaned loudly. "Never, ever leave me." She whimpered as he moved down and kissed her breasts, one, then the other, while his hands held her hips down. "Lucian," she breathed as he kissed his way back to her mouth.

"Just tell me when," he told her.

"Not yet," she smiled playfully. Pushing him gently, he followed her lead and laid beside her, letting her straddle him. She leaned down, kissing his neck, sucking on the skin. She smiled as he moaned, his hands holding her arms tightly, yet still so gently. She moved down, kissing his chest, rubbing her hands up and down his stomach. She watched him as he closed his eyes, groaning as she raked her nails over his torso. She kissed her way back up to his parted lips, mimicking his movement on her. "Now," she whispered.

Lucian nodded, and flipped them over gently, once again above her. He positioned himself between her legs as she spread them, her eyes locked on his. He stayed there, frozen for a moment, then plunged into her, filling her.

Sonja held him tightly, biting back a cry as she felt a sharp, brief pain when he entered her. She felt it start to fade away, but the scent of blood tainted the air now, and Lucian realized she was hurt.

"Forgive me," he pleaded, moving from her, but she held him fast. "Forgive me," he repeated several times, but she kissed him hungrily, hushing him.

"Nothing to forgive, it's natural," she assured him when she parted the kiss. "I'm fine now, the pain has faded," she told him, trying to reassure him. But the lycan was not so certain.

"I never meant to cause you any harm," he whispered, his eyes downcast.

Sonja reached up, stroking his cheek, brushing back his hair as it fell over his shoulders. "Lucian, look at me," she commanded, knowing he would obey. When he did, she smiled softly at him. "I know, I should have told you it would hurt me briefly. Briefly only though," she told him. "I promise, you will cause me no more pain now." She kissed him again, grinding her hips against his. "Must I order you to continue?" she asked him.

Lucian moaned as she repeated her actions, shaking his head. He began to move inside her, pulling out and then entering her again, waiting to see her reaction once he had fully filled her a second time.

When she whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist, he began to enter her over and over, thrusting into her repeatedly. He watched her, his eyes meeting hers as they made love, both moaning as the pressure built, heat flooding them now.

Sonja felt the heat from his body, scorching her and making her yearn for more. She pulled him down, holding him to her, letting her fingers run down his back, grazing the leftover scars, making him grunt and move faster, deeper. She whimpered and moved with him, release so close, so close her now. She felt more alive than ever, and she knew what it was like to be in the sun as his body burned her.

They kissed, their hands wandering all over the other's body as they neared release. Lucian groaned as Sonja grazed his shoulder with her fangs. Sonja whimpered as Lucian nibbled on her earlobe. They kissed again, feverishly, moving faster, deeper, so close to the building fire within them, wanted it to flame though them at last.

"Lucian," she moaned, running her hands through his hair. She moaned as she felt him pull her hips closer to his, their movements desperate, begging for release. He rubbed his head against hers, like before. She reciprocated, enjoying the strangely comforting, arousing motion.

Lucian shifted his weight and position, moving almost sideways, and she cried out as the pleasure finally sent her over the edge. She tensed around him, his furious thrusts even more wonderfully as she came, the branding heat sending tremors through her body.

The shift was enough for Lucian, his release finally upon him as well. He thrust into her a few more times, deep and staying inside her few several seconds as his seed filled her. Spent, he rolled them over, still inside her, and collapsed.

Both were panting, their hearts pounding in their chests as Sonja lie on top of Lucian. She clung to him, content and warm.

***

Lucian now lie beside Sonja, fingering the pendant resting on her chest. His fingers grazed her skin and she shivered. He watched, still awestruck, as she breathed in deeply, her eyes closing and he then began tracing idle pattern over her shoulders and breasts with the tip of his forefinger. He then stopped and his eyes turned serious.

"Do you, does it hurt now?" he asked her, almost afraid. "I never knew it would cause you pain, I would have been more careful," he stopped when Sonja placed her fingers over his lips.

"Lucian, I am fine, I promise. Perhaps a little sore later on, I will not lie to you about that, but it is a price I gladly paid and will pay. It is nothing compared to what you suffered because of me," she said, her arm wrapping around him and stroking the scars on his back. "Besides, the pleasure far overshadowed any pain I felt."

Lucian nodded, though he still cursed himself silently for causing her any pain. Why did she have to be the one who suffered while he felt only pleasure as he buried himself inside her? He would gladly be the one to feel the pain, the soreness afterwards.

Sonja kissed him, causing him to abandon his thoughts for now as he responded and moved so that he rested on top of her, his arms taking the brunt of his weight. She smiled at him when they parted. "We can,"

"No," Lucian gut her off. "I, I would rather wait. I do not want you even more sore, I can wait," he told her.

She nodded. "All right then," she whispered. "Just, hold me till sunrise, Lucian. Hold me till you must leave."

Lucian gladly obeyed, lying on his back and pulling her on top of him. He held her fiercely after he pulled her covers over their bodies. He sighed and kissed her hair as she nuzzled his chest, clinging to him. He felt her move her hand to the top of his arms, tracing his brand.

"If only I could remove this," she sighed. "You are mine now, as I am yours."

Lucian nodded. "You are my mate, Sonja. I branded you tonight. Your kind will not know it, but any lycans who come near you, they will know that you are mine."

"I know. And I would not have it any other way."


	11. Possession

Disclaimer: See a previous chapter for full disclaimer. I'm too tired to do another one tonight. Savvy?

**************************

****

CHAPTER ELEVEN: POSSESSION

MOON PHASE - HALF MOON THRU WAXING CRESCENT MOON

__

I never thought I would ever get to wake to this. To her.

Lucian stared at Sonja, her body lying on top of his. It was almost daylight, he could tell. He needed to leave, but for a moment, he wanted to relish the fact that he was awaking to what he had once thought could only be a dream. But here he was, lying in his princess' bed, holding her slender form in his arms. He remembered the night before, remembered being inside her, touching her, being touched by her. The sensations swept through him, memories of caresses making him want her again. He had wanted her even afterwards last night, but he had restrained himself, afraid he would hurt her more.

"We still have enough time, even though we would have to hurry," came the soft voice of his princess, his mate. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes twinkling with mischief. "And I feel fine, Lucian," she assured him.

Lucian gazed into her eyes, torn between wanting to ravage her and not wanting to hurt her. But as she began kissing him, navel to chest, her kisses light and teasing, he felt himself give in. He rolled them over, pinning her gently to the bed, holding her wrists above her head.

"Are you certain?" he asked, giving her one last chance to back out. He smiled when she merely arched into him, elated. He nibbled on the tender skin just below her ear, moving down to her next as his fingers intertwined with hers. He nipped at her neck softly, carefully, making her moan in pleasure.

Sonja tried to free her hands, obviously wanting to touch him as well. He felt elated at this, and even more aroused. Her moans made him shudder, he wanted to make her writhe even more, wanted to feel the heat again, but he wanted this to last as long as it could.

But Sonja was not going to let him give all the delicious torture. She moved her leg, perfectly lying between Lucian's thighs, and rubbed against his evident arousal, making him groan softly and close his eyes in pleasure. She repeated the motion, and suddenly he kissed her, fiercely, his mouth tender and demanding at the same time.

He finally let her hands go free, moving his own to stroke her sides and stomach and breasts as he moved into position. He could not wait any longer, they both couldn't. Sunrise was nearly upon them and they needed release, heat, they needed to feel each other, connected.

Sonja wrapped her arms around Lucian's shoulders, her fingers stroking his scars and she met his eyes. Nodding, she silently told him she was ready.

He entered her slowly, gently, letting her adjust in case there was any soreness leftover. He waited a moment, restraining himself from moving again just yet. He watched her eyes, waited until he was certain she was fine. Then he moved, thrusting into her over and over, groaning into her mouth as they kissed.

They both could feel the fire building, threatening to overwhelm them and they spurred it on, clinging to each other as they neared release. Finally, they both came, trembling as the rapture flooded them, moaning into each other's mouth as they kissed.

Panting, warm, and spent, Lucian started to move so that Sonja would lie on top, but she stopped him.

"No, I want you there, it is comforting," she told him, and he nodded, carefully lying on top of her. This time she was the one who nuzzled first, rubbing her head against his own and his shoulder.

Lucian quickly responded, enjoying the feel of such an intimate, lycan mannerism coming from his lover. He kissed her shoulder softly, wishing he could stay with her for a few more minutes. But he could see the first rays of sunlight outside, and he knew he could not be found missing.

"I have to go," he whispered, holding her tightly. He felt her nod.

"I know." She sighed with resignation. "I know." She kissed his cheek, smiling softly at him as he rose up, moving away from her slowly, reluctantly. She sat up, not even bothering to cover herself as she forlornly watched him dress.

"May I," Lucian began to say, coming closer once he was fully clothed. "May I return, this eve?" he asked her softly.

Sonja smiled and moved to kneel at the edge of the bed. She kissed him. "You had better come back to me. You said yourself, we are mates now. Forget your position with me, I am yours, you are mine. You may come whenever you please," she told him.

"If I did, I would be here every night, my love," he replied, smiling back at her.

"And that would please me greatly as well."

Lucian kissed her passionately at her words, euphoric. He gave her one last smile before stepping out onto the balcony and jumping over the railing, landing perfectly on the ground below. He cast one last glance back up at her room, then turned and ran to the stables to feed the horses.

***

Sonja lie back down, grateful that if she and Lucian had to part, it was not a time when she had to be around others. She inhaled, smiling as she breathed in his scent. She wished her sense of smell was as strong as lycans'.

Lucian," she whispered, closing her eyes and remembering how he had felt, sounded, smelled, tasted, looked as they had made love, or as they had simply laid in each other's embrace. She could almost imagine she was back in his arms, the heat of his body scorching hers pleasingly.

She loved his warmth, the sound of his heart pumping and his blood coursing through his veins. The way his eyes had softened when he realized she had bled at first, the way he had begged her forgiveness for hurting her. She loved his smell, his distinct, yet lycan scent. She loved the feel of his skin against her, his hair between her fingers, his hands stroking her. She loved how he made her feel when he was inside, her, kissing her, holding her.

She loved him.

Sonja opened her eyes. "I love him." There. She had said it aloud. She had finally voiced what she had known was true. She would not have given herself to him if she did not love him. But to finally say it, it was liberating almost. But not as much as it would been when she told him.

He loved her, she knew it. He had called her his love, he was her mate. It was in his soft, gray eyes. He loved her as she loved him. But both had been to nervous, frightened to tell the other. Afraid of what it would mean. But they were already mated, bonded, they could not go back now.

"Curse the sun," she hissed, wanting to go to him now. She moved to lie on her side, sighing. She wanted him back with her. She swore she was blushing as she thought of him with her, inside her. But she would be content to simply lie in his arms.

***

Lucian almost let out a sigh of relief when he reached the stables on time, but refrained himself. He could smell a few vampires near, Death Dealers, and though their sense of hearing was not as keen as the lycans', it was still highly sensitive. He did not want to give them cause for suspicion.

Quickly beginning the task of feeding the horses, Lucian could not help but smile in awe of what was happening. His whispered to the animals softly, remembering how lovely it had been to hear Sonja's voice moaning and whispering his name. He remembered how it felt to hold her, kiss her. Love her.

And he did love her, how could he not? She was his mate, his bride. She was his and he was hers, lovers, bonded. He had called her love even this morning. He wondered if she had noticed, what she thought if she had. He had wanted to tell her before.

Three simple words that would finalize their already sealed fate. They could never go back, they could never stop. They were as good as one now. But as with her words the previous night, telling him she wanted him, voicing what was true and known could still be hard. It shattered the illusion that they could end this if they had to.

But they did not want to, and Lucian did not think they could even if he had merely slept beside her, never taking her. And so he would tell her, when he returned to his lover tonight.

__

Right now though, I have to make sure the Death Dealers do not notice any change in me.

***

Noon finally came and Lucian left the horses to go take his shift on the roof. He looked up at the burning sun, cursing it for taking him away from Sonja. He wanted to return to her room now. He wanted to be with her.

Striding down the halls of the castle, he wondered what his love was doing, if she was sleeping or if she was just as desperate for his touch as he was for hers.

***

She wanted it to be nightfall already. She cursed daylight yet again as she sighed and slid out of her bed. She decided to go to the library. Hopefully she could read the time away. If memories of a previous encounter didn't take up all her thoughts.

Sonja changed into a simple gown of midnight blue and left her room, heading for the library. She wondered if Lucian longed for her as much as she longed for him.

***

She was near, he could smell her. Lucian wondered why Sonja was outside of her room, awake. Then he realized something about her scent, something that made him want to run to her and forget the laws, forget the fact that they had to be careful.

She was aroused.

He turned the corner and found himself face to face with her, her beautiful, green eyes lighting up when she saw him, then casting her gaze downward when a few Death Dealers passed. Lucian moved to the side, letting them pass. He looked back over at her, her arousal growing stronger and he felt feverish. And slightly uncomfortable.

And very thankful his clothing was not that fitted.

They glanced at each other as they passed, her eyes telling him it was just as hard for her not to touch him. But they both knew if they made contact, Death Dealers would be the only ones able to pry them apart.

Tonight though, tonight they would be together again. Free to touch each other in the sanctity of her rooms.

***

Sonja knew Lucian could smell her longing, she saw it in his eyes. She would have known without his burning gaze, for all lycans possessed an exceptional sense of smell as well as sight and hearing. But the look that had passed between them told he knew, and it pleased him.

Which of course pleased her in turn. She was quite amazed they had been able to keep away from each other, but that was, unfortunately, a good thing. They could not be caught, no matter how badly they wanted to be.

It was forbidden, and therefore called for them to act as though there was nothing between them, while in public. 

Casting one last glance back at Lucian's retreating form, she then entered the library, remembering the night she had found Lucian reading. She walked to the back, searching for the book he had been reading. She decided this was the closest she could get to having him with her.

***

Lucian walked over and crouched next to his brother, who gave him a knowing look. "Do not start with me, Rendor. Do not. It would not be of use, as you already know. You can smell her on me," Lucian told the older lycan. "You know that we are mates, and that this cannot be undone."

Rendor sighed and nodded. "Yes, I know. But Lucian please, just be careful. The others and I, we will protect you, keep your secret, do all we can, but please, this is dangerous. Though our kind has nothing against mixed relations, we are not to have them it is forbidden by our masters," he reminded Lucian. "And that is all I will say."

"Thank you," Lucian replied softly.

Rendor nodded. He then handed Lucian some of the food leftover from breakfast. "Here, know you would probably be hungry," he said.

Lucian eagerly took the meal, nodding and telling his brother "thank you" several times as he fed. He looked up at the sun. Still several hours until nightfall. Several hours till he could see his princess again.

He wondered how he would stay sane.

***

Her eyes were heavy finally, and she knew she could no longer read. She needed to get back to her room, sleep was approaching and she did wish for it to come, it would make the day go by so much faster, at least for herself.

She put the book back in its place, smiling as she looked wistfully at the windowsill where Lucian had been reading just two nights ago. She wondered what it would be like, hearing his soft, gentle voice reading to her. 

Walking out of the room, she decided she would find out what it would be like sometime soon. Besides, they still had plenty of time before her father returned. She bit her lip as she remembered her father. As she thought about how enraged he would be. She shook her head.

She no longer cared. When her father's return neared, she would think more deeply on these matters. But not now. She was free of his reign and rules for now.

Sonja silently closed the door to the library, shoving away thoughts of her father and returning to thoughts of her mate. She smiled as she remembered his voice as he called her love. She wanted to hear him call her that again. Perhaps he would tonight.

Sonja quickly walked back to her chambers. She was about to fall asleep on her feet.

***

Lucian sat next to Adewale and Rendor, watching the horizon as the sun sank lower and lower, not quite hidden yet. The three had kept each other entertained, recounting adventures they had shared. Talking of their future. Adewale had of course caught the scent of vampire and mate on Lucian, but he had simply nodded and kept silent on the issue.

He himself had a mate and knew how Lucian felt. He was to even be a father by next spring, which of course delighted the large lycan. Lucian and Rendor had teased him almost mercilessly about it, but in truth, they were just as happy. They knew Adewale would be a good father, and that this would be a blessing to him and his family. And they also looked forward to the little one itself, running around and driving its parents mad with worry.

Lucian glanced at Adewale with slight envy. He wondered what it would be like to be a father. To hold the tiny life of your own flesh and blood. He could never have that, he was certain. He knew Sonja would make a devoted mother, wonderful and caring, but they could not be discovered.

Not unless the Covenant was destroyed, if somehow the vampires annulled that law, but there was no reason to. He was not certain of why it was so sacred, but he knew it was, and he knew nothing would change that. Not for some time. Perhaps in the centuries to come, the vampires would begin to allow change to come, relations to grow between their kind and Lucian's. But it would take time, much time. And he feared, much bloodshed.

Beside him, Rendor moved to stand. The sun was now almost completely hidden below the Carpathian mountains. "I think I shall return to our quarters now," Rendor stated. "I feel weary tonight, think I shall sleep."

Lucian nodded, bidding his brother farewell. He sighed and waited until Rendor was gone and the Death Dealers had come to take the place of the lycans. As much as he wanted to run to Sonja's room, he had to make certain he did not draw unwanted attention.

"Go to her," Adewale whispered. "They will pay you no attention tonight. The Turks are growing stronger and still fighting over these lands around us," he explained. His eyes were understanding. "Go to her, and do not trouble yourself about us. We will be fine, and will make certain you and your mate are safe as best we can."

Lucian smiled in gratitude. "I thank you, my friend," he replied. Standing, he cast one last glance at the darkening horizon. Finally, he could be with his princess again.

__

I am finally returning, my love.

***

Adewale soon caught up with Rendor, who was scowling slightly. The larger lycan sighed. "You should not be so public with your worry," he warned Rendor.

The other lycan nodded and tried to look normal. "I know, yet it is difficult. I fear for Lucian. And if his mate were not who she was, I would fear for her as well. This is folly, even if she and Lucian are mates, there is no way for them to ever be together."

Adewale placed a hand upon his friend's shoulder. "Some day, when you find your own mate, you will understand that risks are sometimes worth it. Trust me, you will someday realize this."

Rendor gave him a skeptical look, but did not argue. "We shall see one day I suppose. Still, until then, I shall worry for my brother's safety, and there is not a thing either of you can do to make me stop. I have lost too many people."

"I know, Rendor. I know. But so has Lucian. It would kill him to lose his mate. I fear for them as well," Adewale admitted. "But I also fear trying to keep them apart would destroy them, or at least Lucian."

Rendor glanced at Adewale sadly. "That is what I am afraid of."

***

Lucian peered around warily, making sure the coast was clear before leaping up and grabbing the railing of Sonja's balcony. Propelling himself up, he swung his legs over the railing and landed softly on the stone floor outside her room. He could see her faintly, the candles and torches in her room having already burned out.

She was lying in her bed, silent and sleeping soundly. He was glad that she had been able to sleep after their passing earlier. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, and Lucian stood right outside the sheer curtains, captivated by the simple movement. He entered her room, slowly walking over to her sleeping form, careful not to make a sound. His breath caught in his throat as he neared her, her pale features even more exquisite in the dim lighting.

Lucian kneeled beside the bed, almost content to simply watch her as she slept, listening to the gentle sound of her breathing. He realized as he stared at her why he was risking everything to be with her. To him, she was everything now.

For so long he and his brother had been all they each had. But now, he had found his mate. As much as he loved his brother, Sonja was even more precious. He knew Rendor would understand one day, would have a family of his own. And he would always be there for his brother. But now, Sonja was the most important thing to him.

He heard his princess moan in her sleep, but she did not wake, merely moved slightly to her side, facing Lucian. He smiled at her as a lock of hair fell over her eyes. Standing and leaning over her, he brushed the stray hair away. His fingers grazed against her skin, and she stirred slightly, but did not wake yet. He leaned down closer, his lips brushing hers. He deepened the kiss, and he felt her wake, her lips responding to his slowly.

Her slender hands slid up his arms, reaching his shoulders and pulling him closer. She smiled up at him when they parted. "I missed you," she whispered softly.

"And I you," Lucian replied, his voice just as soft. "So very much." He moved away slightly so that she could sit up.

She reached over, lifting up the chain mail he wore. "Are you not hot wearing all of this?" she asked, genuinely puzzled over how he could wear the heavy protective armor in the sun, even thought it was rather cool even during the day.

Lucian helped her take the chain mail off, then kissed her again. "The chain mail is not what makes me so warm, Princess," he told her, smiling almost mischievously. "Not anymore."

Sonja looked away shyly, then met his gaze again. She reached up to stroke his cheek with the back of her knuckles, her touch cold, yet he felt heat spread through him. She then traced his lips with her fingertips, making Lucian tremble slightly.

"Sonja," he whispered, closing his eyes. He could smell her arousal growing stronger, thrilling him and arousing him as well just as much as her ministrations. He felt her over hand move to take of his shirt and he opened his eyes, meeting hers. He watched her as she lifted his shirt, raising his arms so that she could pull it completely off.

It could have been snowing outside, with a cold wind blowing inside her room, freezing enough to keep any fire from burning and he would still have been scorched as she stared at him. He shuddered as she ran her hands down his chest, over his stomach, stopping as she reached his pants, then going back up again. He grabbed her wrists gently as they came back up, pulling her closer. He wrapped her arms around him, then slid his hands up them to her shoulders.

Sonja smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, softly kissing a scar that ran across him there. She played with the ends of his hair idly as he held her close, taking in her scent. They stayed like that for several minutes, simply enjoying the feel of each other.

Lucian kissed her hair, pushing her away slightly so as to face her. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, finally making his to her mouth. His lips tasted hers again, his hands coming to cup her face. "Sonja," he whispered when they parted, his eyes still closed as she kissed his jaw, going down his neck. "I love you."

She stopped, sitting back up to met his gaze again. Her eyes were soft, adoring, searching. "I know," she replied. "I could feel it. Here," she said, taking his left hand and placing it over her chest, over her heart.

Lucian's breath caught in his throat. He cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her tenderly. "Say it," he whispered, desperate to hear her say the words. "Say it, please."

"I love you," she stated, smiling. "I love you, Lucian."

_Whatever happens, whatever I suffer, it will all be worth it for this_, he declared silently. He kissed her again, passionately, as he pulled her close to him again. He trailed kisses down her neck, down to where she had placed his hand, kissing her over her heart. He heard it beating rapidly inside her, could smell her arousal grow even more.

Sonja kissed his shoulder again, kissed his neck, collar bone, her fingers stroking his back teasingly, making him shudder against her, a low growl coming from his throat. She smiled against his skin before grazing her fangs over his jugular, down to his chest.

Lucian suddenly had her on her back against the mattress, hovering right above her, his eyes darkening with desire.

"Mine." His voice was a growl, possessive and feral and loving.

"Mine." Her voice was a command, possessive and husky and loving.

***

Days and nights went by, the lovers stealing every moment they could. The lycans knew of Lucian's forbidden love, though they were unaware of who. He chose to keep her identity secret as long as he could, feeling it was for the best that his people did not know. Sonja kept to herself as usual, though she would often read during daylight for often she could not sleep.

The nights of the new moon Lucian spent with his people, for his kind were often more aggressive during the nights without the silvery light that ruled their lives. Although she seemed more curse then gift, she was beloved to the lycans.

Sonja visited the Death Dealers those nights, making certain she was informed of all that was happening, keeping up to date with the situation with the Turks. She was fearful that they would be attacked while her father was away, and though she trusted Soren, Obi, and Anmy as good leaders, she knew they did not have as much experience as her father in actual war.

But Soren was quick to point out that they still had numbers and strength on their side, especially with the lycans.

Sonja knew he was right, but she was still wary. And she had noticed the contempt in Anmy's eyes when Soren had mentioned the lycans. Worse than the contempt in her fathers when he glanced at the lycans.

***

"Something is troubling you," Lucian said softly as Sonja lie on top of him, her head nestled under his. He could sense her anxiety, something was clearly wrong, something had been ever since the moon had gone into its crescent phase.

Sonja sighed. "I am just worried about the Turks. They are taking over the land, and soon they will come here, again." She sat up, sliding out of the bed and walking over to the curtains, moonlight filtering through the sheer fabric.

Lucian stared at her for a moment, in awe. Her alabaster skin seemed to glow in the starlight and moonlight. Silver light glimmered in her golden hair, her eyes staring through the curtains up at the sliver of moon that was shining down on her.

Sliding out of the bed, Lucian walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her slim waist. He shivered as their skin met again, this time in the open, cool night air. "I know. I lost a parent that day as well," he whispered gently, comfortingly.

Sonja leaned back into him, relishing his body heat, the warmth soothing her somewhat. She nodded. "I know. That was the day we met. Tell me, Lucian, do you think we would still be here, still be lovers if that day had happened differently? If one or both of our parents lived?" she asked him softly.

"I am certain we would be. We are mates, meant for each other. I know we would have come to know this sooner or later," he replied with certainty. He kissed the top of her head. "I understand your worry, the Turks do not bring up fond sentiments from me either."

"It isn't that," she whispered, upset. "I just, it is Anmy, one of the Death Dealers. He, he speaks of your kind with such hatred, it would put even my father to shame. All he does is say you are nothing but animals, worse than the Turks we are concerned about. I fear he wants to send you to slaughter should a battle arise," she confessed softly.

Lucian knew the Dealer of which she spoke, though only from one or two brief encounters. He had been fortunate that he had never had to deal with the radical vampire often. He hugged Sonja close, cursing Anmy. "Hush, Beloved. I promise you, no matter what, I shall always return from battle to be by your side. It takes a lot to kill a lycan, and even more to kill a lycan without a heart. For I leave mine with you, therefore it is safe," he told her, his tone adoring, worshiping.

Sonja turned around in his arms, smiling softly up at him. "But what if they strike mine instead? For you take it with you while I guard yours," she replied.

"Then I shall have to take every precaution to make certain it is safe with me at all time," he stated. "And I can assure you, I will, for nothing you could give me would be more precious then your heart." He kissed her gently. "Now, come back to bed, Beloved."


	12. When Evening Falls, Part Three: Hovering...

Author's note: Well, finally my muse got inspired to write this chapter. Turned out to be a very long chapter, and quite different from what had been planned. But that's a normal thing for me it seems. Now, updates will be coming slowly for this, because I lost all my research and timeline work for it when my computer messed up the floppy that I had saved that stuff to. But I'm doing it all over again, and hopefully can get chapter thirteen done soon. Now, this chapter does have another love scene, just to warn you, but not every chapter will. Please review and hope ya'll enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Ok, I own basically nothing. Except for the characters not mentioned in Underworld the movie, script, book, comics, or any press release stuff, etc. Please don't sue me. Savvy?

***********************

****

PART THREE: HOVERING THREATS

YEAR SPAN: 1304 THROUGH 1323

****

CHAPTER TWELVE: WHEN EVENING FALLS

MOON PHASE - WAXING CRESCENT

Sonja sighed contentedly as she lay her head on Lucian's chest, listening to him as he told her legends his parents had told him. She closed her eyes, able to forget about the slight pain in her abdomen. Listening to her lover as he painted pictures with his words, she traced random patterns over his chest and torso.

Lucian had been wonderful during her bleeding period, always caring for her, making certain she was comfortable as she could be. He had refrained from acting on any impulses the scent of the blood might have given him, as he would do nothing but hold her and tell her stories as he was doing now. It had been hard, for they both had felt arousal and hunger by the scent of her blood. But Lucian had controlled himself, and she had kept herself restrained as well, making certain she feed often.

But he did stay away on nights of the gibbous moon, fearful that his wolfen nature would take control, and he was afraid he would hurt her during those nights. She had reluctantly agreed, and had spent those night, the nights of the full moon, and the nights of the new moon among her people, giving them no cause for suspicion.

She had never really been social anyway, and so the other vampires paid little mind of her rare appearances. 

"Lucian," she whispered, "tell me the one of the moon and the sun, please?" she asked him. She smiled as he kissed her forehead, nodding.

"Of course, Beloved," he replied and began her favorite of his tales. "In the old days, when the world was young and fresh and peaceful, when the gods merely darkened the sky at night to let the mortals sleep, there were two young lovers. Their names have been long forgotten in the mists of time, but they were deeply in love, it consumed them it seemed."

Sonja smiled against Lucian's skin. He knew the feeling, she knew all to well.

"But the girl was promised to another," Lucian went on, "and though she did not want to, she was forced to marry her betrothed when she was of age. Her lover, full of despair and jealously, crept into the bedroom of his beloved and her husband. Crying out her name, he killed her, then himself, dying in her arms as she kissed him in forgiveness even as her husband yelled for help."

Lucian paused meeting Sonja's eyes briefly as she looked up. They both knew why he so often told this story. They both knew, but they never spoke it.

"The gods raised up the lovers' spirits. His soul became the sun, while hers became the moon. Eternally seeking each other, this existence the closest they can ever be."

Sonja closed her eyes, clutching Lucian tighter. She nuzzled him as his grip around her tightened as well. She felt so safe, so warm in his embrace. She pushed away all thoughts of others and of laws, refusing to think on them yet again.

They both knew they could very well end up like the lovers of his tale. But they knew that it was worth it.

"Lucian," she spoke, opening her eyes but not looking up at him. "Promise me something."

"Anything," came his earnest reply.

"Should I ever be forced to marry, kill me, as the male lover in the myth did," she stated softly, finally looking back up at him.

"Sonja," he breathed, his eyes pleading with her not to ask that of him. When he saw she would not relent, he nodded. "I promise. Should you ever marry, I will pierce your heart inside my breast, then my heart beneath yours." He kissed her gently, slowly. "Now rest, my love. Do not think on such things any more. You have my word, we will not worry upon this until the need arises."

Sonja nodded. She closed her eyes again, returning to her content state on top of him.

***

Lucian sighed as he held Sonja in his arms. Sunrise was near and he needed to leave. But she felt so right in his arms. As if she were a part of him. Yet he could not take her with him. He slowly began to disentangle their limbs, smiling softly at her whimper of protest.

"Cursed sun," Sonja muttered. Sat up as he began to dress, her gaze heated. "I will be ready tonight," she whispered.

Lucian nodded, kissing her quickly before putting on his boots. "I know," he replied. "But if you are sore," he began to say but he stopped when he felt her come up form behind, her arms wrapping around him as she laid her head on his back.

"When will you learn to simply trust me when it comes to my body?" she asked him teasingly. "I am fine, Lucian. The only thing my body needs now, is you. Just as my soul needs you." She came around to face him, her fingers stroking his cheek. Reluctance in her eyes, she motioned towards the door with her head. "Through the door, I fear there may be Death Dealers down in the hallways near the balcony. It is empty outside my room."

Lucian nodded, never looking away from her. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her fiercely. "I will see you tonight." He walked to her door, glancing at her one last time as he opened it, then left. He closed the door, leaning back on it. He pressed a hand flat against it, as if he were pressing it against her own.

"I love you," he whispered before walking off.

***

Sonja came over to the door as it closed, leaning her forehead against it. Her hands were pressed flat against the wood as she inhaled deeply. She could feel him, on the other side. His scent so strong in her nostrils, his heartbeat resounding in her ears.

"I love you as well," she whispered softly.

***

It poured later that day. Poured down on the lycans outside, poured down on the forest and its inhabitants. Poured down on the stone castle.

Lucian, Rendor, and Adewale sat next to each other, completely soaked through their chain mail and clothing. Thunder roared as they kept watch in silence. Every so often they would glance at each other, their eyes showing their annoyance at the weather.

Chain mail was never comfortable. But when it was fairly warm it was worse. When it was drenched and the rain kept on pouring, it was maddening. Put the two together and it was almost unbearable. Yet they had several more hours of duty left, and the rain was steadily growing stronger.

Lucian sighed and watched as the trees swayed in the howling wind. At least five hours till day ended. Night could never come soon enough. He shifted his shoulders, moving the chain mail a little. He wondered if his love was asleep, the natural stupor of her kind upon her.

Lucian sighed and watched as the trees swayed in the howling wind. At least five hours till day ended. Night could never come soon enough. He shifted his shoulders, moving the chain mail a little. He wondered if his love was asleep, the natural stupor of her kind upon her. He hoped she was.

She needed rest. Despite being immortal, rest was just as important for her as well. Especially at this time, even thought it was ending. She would be fine tonight, she had told him that.

After this day, he would be very thankful for that.

***

She could feel him, his arms around her. She heard his soft breathing, could smell the musky lycan scent of him, the beating, warm life it held. She knew he wasn't there. She knew she was simply waking from a dream, a perfect dream. But she was going to hold on to it as long as possible.

"Sonja," she heard him whisper, the memory of his voice almost as soothing as the real thing. 

"Lucian," she replied, opening her eyes to find the feeling of loneliness come back to overwhelm her. She sighed, sitting up and throwing her covers off. She slid her legs over the side and shivered when her feet met with cold stone.

__

Well, no point in trying to get back to sleep, she thought. _That rain will never let me have peace, and it is too close to twilight, I can feel it. I wonder_. Sonja slipped out of her bed gown, putting on a simply dress as she mulled over an idea that had just come to her. _I wonder what the lycans would think of me. If they would accept me._

Sonja decided it was time to find out. She and Lucian had been lovers for a year now. The lycans were aware of Lucian's love for a vampire, but Sonja had no clue if they knew who it was he loved, or if they even would accept her as Lucian's mate.

Quickly and quietly sneaking from her chambers down the hallways and corridors, Sonja made her way to the lycan quarters.

As soon as she entered the front den of the lycan sect of the castle, Sonja became the center of attention. She closed the door and turned to see every lycan stare at her in shock for a moment before they all bowed in respect and submission.

"Please, do not bow," she said softly, and many heads looked back up at her. "I know you must be aware of who I am, to your kind as well as mine," she continued. When a few were brave enough to nod, she almost smiled. "I know you must not be happy with my love for Lucian, or his love for me."

Suddenly, a small child, a yearling only, ran up to her, giggling and pointing, cutting her off. Sonja grinned at him, bending down when he reached up to her to be held. She picked him up, smiling and tapping his nose gently until a female lycan came up, her head bowed and arms outstretched.

"Forgive me, Princess, he escaped from my grasp, I tried to hold him back," she said, worried for her son and herself obviously.

Sonja shook her head. "There is no need for apology," she assured the lycan female. "I would like to hold him for a bit longer though, if that is not a problem," she requested.

The female lycan stared up at her, slightly taken aback. Then she nodded, lowering her arms. "Of course, Princess. And, we are not so against the affection between you and Lucian. It is simply, we were not aware that it was with you, Princess," she explained to Sonja. "But rest assured, we will do all we can to help you and Lucian out."

Sonja bowed her head slightly. "I thank you. May I have your name?" she asked.

"Meela, Princess. My name is Meela," she replied. "My child is Ali."

Sonja nodded. "It is good to meet, you, Meela." She turned back to the giggling child in her arms. "And you as well, little Ali," she added, tapping his nose again and earning a squeal of delight. She followed Meela over to where the female lycan had been sitting with her son, while the others went back to what they had been doing, glancing at the vampire princess every so often, but welcoming towards her nonetheless.

"Meela, I cannot help but wonder, why did your son come to me?" Sonja asked. "He does not know me, yet he was eager to come and be held."

The female lycan smiled. "Your smell is heavily tainted by Lucian, and he is quite fond of your mate. Lucian and his brother are like uncles to Ali for they and Adewale, my mate, are practically brothers." She smiled over at her son as he rested in Sonja's arms still. "He could smell Lucian on you I am certain, and therefore he wanted to come see you."

Sonja nodded, her eyes lighting up at the mention of Lucian again. "I see. Well, he is a lovely child. He shall grow to be big and strong I am certain." She looked around, searching for a window so as to see what time of day it was. It was almost twilight, she was certain. If not already past.

"They will be here soon, Princess," Meela told her, smiling knowingly. "I too am anxious for my mate to return to me. The days are always too long. All of us hate the sun as much or more so than your own kind."

Sonja looked down, smiling shyly. "Yes, I am hating it more and more than I used to. Though," she paused, sadness growing in her eyes that changed blue momentarily. "Though when my mother died, that was when I truly began to hate it. Never before. I had always wished to be able to walk in it, but I never felt strongly towards it. But now," she shook her head, sending away unbidden memories. "Well, you know how I feel now."

Meela nodded, her eyes sympathetic. "Yes, I understand completely. You are a kind and gentle one, Princess Sonja. Your mother was the same. We lycans, we rarely know a love as strong as that between your mother and father," she added. "Though we believe it is quickly becoming that strong between yourself and Lucian," she said with almost a warning tone.

Sonja met Meela's eyes. Her expression turned grave. "I know. And it frightens me."

Meela nodded. "Of course. This is forbidden by your kind after all. But we will protect you, keep your secret," she reassured Sonja. "Just, you must take cautions, always."

"Sonja?"

Lucian. His voice was questioning, no doubt wondering why she was there, what she was doing, holding a lycan child and talking with a female of his kind as though it were normal.

Sonja turned to face him, her breath hitching when she did. She barely noticed when the young lycan in her arms ran from her, towards the large, black male that was standing near Lucian. All she saw was Lucian.

He was completely and thoroughly soaked, his chain mail and clothing, his boots, his hair, all of him, drench. Of course he was, she should have known that. He had to sit outside in the pouring rain, that would cause someone to become wet. His clothes clung to him tightly and his hair seemed to be plastered to his face and what little of his neck that was exposed.

Rising from where she sat, she walked over to Lucian, smiling up at him almost shyly, waiting for his reaction to her presence. She let him take her hand, leading her towards a room. Most probably his.

They entered and Lucian shut the door, then turned to her. "Why did you come here?" he asked her softly. "It is too risk," he fell silent as he breathed Sonja in, finally realizing how strong her arousal was as she neared him, placing her fingers on his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as she grazed his skin with her knuckles, then brushed his wet hair from his face.

"I wanted to be among your kind, is that so wrong?" she whispered. "I wanted to wait for you." She moved her hands to the chain mail, lifting it up over his head. She met his eyes, smiling impishly when she saw the embers growing in them. She stepped back, her hands going to the laces of her dress. She had been right in choosing on that laced up in the front.

Lucian stood completely still, swallowing several times as he watched her, his eyes following her fingers. He ignored the water droplets on his skin, running down his nose and cheeks, down below his remaining clothes, completely oblivious to his soaked clothes and unruly state.

Sonja finally loosened the dress enough and pushed it till it slid down her of its own accord, almost blushing at his gasp. She stepped over her dress, walking up to him. Her fingers once again pulled at his clothing, but he helped this time.

Lifting his shirt up, he discarded it. The fine bit of coarse hair covering his chest was damp and sticking to his skin. The smell of arousal filled the room and Lucian and Sonja both knew the others were well aware of what had to be happening, but they did not care. It was common among lycans to know of mating in any case.

Sonja reached out, her hands running up his torso, now soaked as she began to play with the bit of furlike hair on his upper body. She leaned up, kissing him, whimpering when he wrapped his arms around her. The feel of his burning, wet skin against her own cold, dry skin was wonderful, something she was quite pleased to be feeling.

"Did you sleep?" Lucian asked when their mouths parted. He began to nibble on her earlobe, making her shudder and forget she had a question to answer. "Did you sleep," he reminded her, whispering into her ear.

"Yes," Sonja replied before moving to kiss his neck. She smiled when she earned a shudder as well, kissing her way down his throat to his left breast where his heart pounded furiously beneath his flesh. His skin tasted of rain water and sweat, of warm life. It was as intoxicating as blood to her senses. She held him tightly, nuzzling him as he had done to her so many times.

Lucian groaned and return the affectation while one of his hands traveled down her neck to her breasts, kneading each in turn, his fingers gentle and firm as they continued their path down her stomach until finally reaching their destination. He almost timidly moved his fingers to her core, exploring the place where his body would soon join with hers. 

Sonja cried out loudly in pleasure, gripping him tighter as he began to rub his fingers delicately against her. Her arousal was growing stronger with his touch, and she subconsciously moved against his hand.

Abruptly he stopped, withdrawing his hands from her and causing her to whimper in pretest before his arms picked her up, carrying her to his small bed. He laid her down, his eyes meeting hers again. He leaned down, his lips brushing against hers. "I am sorry we do not have as much room as we normally do," he whispered, but she kissed him quickly before moving her hands to the top of his pants.

"There is nothing wrong, I like it here," she told him. "It is warmer here, it has the smell of daylight and life and you." She moved a hand to the front of his pants, sliding it down and making him grunt in pleasure. "Although I think you are beginning to make my chambers the same," she added with a grin.

Lucian laughed softly. "I suppose so. Now," he groaned again, "as much as I am enjoying," another groan, "this form of attention from you," a small hiss, "I must ask you to stop so that we can carry on before I am spent inside my own clothes."

Sonja sighed playfully and removed her hand, letting him bring it to his mouth and kiss her fingers before moving it and her other arm above her head. She moaned as he left a trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts before licking at her navel and then coming up to claim her mouth. By now she was almost as wet as he was, her hair dampening as his dripped above her.

Holding her wrists in one hand, Lucian removed his final piece of clothing. He grinned against her lips when he felt her feet helping him and soon the sound of fabric hitting the ground was heard before he laid down on her, covering her.

Sonja whimpered. She was beginning to enjoy the feel of his wet skin. She giggled when a few dryer strands of his hair fell down, tickling her shoulder. For the most part his hair stuck to his skin, but as is dried it began to fall over her.

"Are you certain about this?" Lucian asked her, giving her that last chance yet again, as always he did. And as always, he was answered with a kiss and a pair of arms pulling him closer.

"Lucian, when will you stop asking me that? I was fine the first time we made love, I have been fine every time since then, why do you still ask?" Sonja questioned him. "You will not hurt me," she assured him.

He smiled gently at her. "I never hurt you perhaps because I ask," he remarked before finally entering her. He kissed her again, groaning into her mouth while she whimpered into his. He pulled back, making certain she was not in pain.

"I am perfectly fine," she reassured him. "Well, as soon as you start moving I will be," she winked. Then moaned loudly as he reentered her, repeating the motion at a steady pace, slowly speeding their rhythm up. She tossed her head back against the bed, the feel of slick, burning skin wonderful to her frozen form. Slender fingers found their way to Lucian's shoulders, gripping him again as he rocked against her.

Lucian's hands though, moved to her breasts, gently squeezing them before traveling down to her hips, holding her firmly. He kissed her neck, sucking on her skin before nipping it gently. He kissed her up to her ear, smiling and whispering into it, "Hold on." He then turn over onto his back, bringing her with him so that she straddled him now.

Sonja gasped softly, in surprise and pleasure at the new position. She moved up, down, slowly, whimpering as she did. Her eyes clenched shut as Lucian gently held her hips, moving her body at just the right pace. She rocked her body against his as they began to speed up. She leaned down, kissing him as she felt liquid fire course through her veins, warmth building in the pit of her stomach.

"Sonja," Lucian groaned as she kissed his chest, her nails raking over his torso. As she kissed his throat, he rolled over again, gently and making certain he didn't put too much weight on her. Both groaned in pleasure and Lucian sped up more, able to move more freely again as release neared them.

Both of them were now feverish, their skin slick with sweat and rainwater and arousal. They were both so close, so close to the white hot fire that overtook them for who knows how long, spreading through them and leaving them pleasantly warm for hours.

Sonja suddenly felt herself go over the edge as Lucian's fingers once again found her core, stroking her there where their bodies were joined. She trembled and clutched him, holding him tightly to her as she cried out in rapture, Lucian's own groans following swiftly. She could feel him trembling within her arms, his arms holding her form as well.

Panting and still riding the last few waves of bliss, they laid down, nuzzling each other. Lucian moved to lie on his back, holding Sonja on top of him. The sheets of his bed were soaked now, but neither cared. Lucian stroked her hair while Sonja idly ran her fingers over his chest and arm.

"You must be careful, coming here," Lucian whispered softly. "If the Death Dealers find you here, among us,"

"I will tell them I simply was curious of your kind," Sonja cut in, leaning up to stare down into his eyes. "I will tell them my inquisitive nature got the best of me, and I came to see what the lycan clan was like. Besides," she smiled at him reassuringly, "I am their princess, and my father left me with most of his authority."

Lucian sighed and nodded. "I know, beloved. I know. I just do not want anything to happen to you, or to the others," he told her, pulling her back down to lie on him. He kissed her forehead, rubbing his cheek against it afterwards. "Are you expected anywhere tonight?" he asked her a few minutes later.

She nodded. "Yes, but not until near dawn," she told him. "I must leave for my chambers in a few hours. But at least we have a few hours together, in your room for once," she added, snuggling closer to him.

Lucian smiled softly then slid out from under her. "Dress, my love, there is something you must see," he told her. "This may be our last chance for a long while to see it, should something happen with the wars taking place."

***

Lucian led Sonja through the lower tunnels of the castle, a torch in one hand, her slender hand in the other. "Rendor and I once found our way down here when we were nothing but pups," Lucian explained. "Our father," he paused, closing his eyes briefly. He felt Sonja's hand squeeze his comfortingly. "He was so angry and afraid when we came back. We never came back down here again until given duty here. But tonight, there's something I want you to see."

He smiled at her secretively, his gray eyes reflecting the flickering torchlight. They were almost out, he could smell the forest and the night air. He had never even dreamt of daring to leave the castle walls without permission, but he felt this was worth it. This was something he wanted to share with her.

"Lucian, can you not tell me where we are going?" Sonja asked, her curious nature making her anxious and excited. She stayed near to him, never letting go of his hand as she allowed him to lead her away from the safety of the castle. She trusted him, and he would never betray that trust, nor give her any reason to doubt or regret it.

"Almost out of here," he told her as they near a corner. Once they rounded it, Lucian saw the secret entrance at last. "Here we go," he whispered and turned to smile at her again. As they stepped into the moonlit forest, he took in a deep breath. He sniffed, searching for the scent to lead him.

"Sonja, we have to be silent, for the Death Dealers guard carefully, and though we are already in the forest, they can still see quite well, and hear." When she nodded, he placed the torch back in the tunnel. "We won't need it going back, I know the way," he assured her.

***

Anmy looked out into the night, his ears straining. He could have sworn he heard voices, but as he peered around, listening, he heard nothing more, and saw nothing. After waiting for several minutes, he walked on, shaking his head.

"Damn Turks, damn Goths, damn mortals," he muttered. "And damn lycans," he added even softer. He knew the others were not overly fond of the lycan slaves, but they did not hold such ill will towards them. And he did not want to hear another lecture from Soren about asking for a rebellion from the slaves.

But he was about to get one anyway, it seemed.

Anmy looked over to see Soren glaring at him, his face a mask of disapproval. It disgusting and irritated Anmy to no end, the fact that he was receiving such a look from a younger vampire.

The lead Death Dealer walked over to him. "Listen, I know you hate them, I know you never were happy that the council agreed to letting them live even as slaves," Soren hissed at him. "I myself am not crazy about having to watch them and put up with their smell and other degrading traits, but we must live with it. And keep our displeasure," he met Anmy's eyes, his own turning pale blue, "_silent_."

Anmy nodded, his teeth clenched. "Yes, Soren. I understand." That did not mean he would comply.

***

Sonja followed Lucian, her hand still holding his tightly as they silently walked through the woods, going to wherever it was Lucian wanted to take her. She had no idea what he was going to show her, but she knew it had to be something special for him to take such a huge risk.

And it was exciting, being outside the castle. She had never been outside the castle, had never seen the woods close up. It was quite beautiful and invigorating.

Abruptly, Lucian halted and glanced back at her. "Here, look down there," he instructed once they reached the edge of a small cliff, pointing down to a ravine. Below was a group of four legged creatures. Wolves.

A pack of wolves, real, natural wolves.

Sonja heard her own gasp of delight, her eyes transfixed on the lovely animals. She knelt down beside Lucian, watching the wolves as they played near a small creek.

The largest, whom she decided was the alpha, was almost completely black, save for a few tuffs of grayish fur along his back and down his legs. He lie beside a smaller wolf, his mate Sonja gathered, licking and nuzzling her every so often.

The female beside him, returning his affections every so often, was a light gray, with patches of darker fur over her back and sides. She watched the others of the pack as they tussled and rested, a few young ones frolicking in the water.

Sonja glanced at Lucian, smiling when she caught his own gaze. He returned her smile shyly, leaning over to kiss her cheek and nuzzle her neck, copying the alpha wolf's mannerisms. Sonja whimpered softly, languidly returning the affections just as the female below did.

"I love you," he whispered softly. "I caught a few glimpses of them roaming the forest during the day during my watch," he explained. "I wanted you to see them." He kissed her shoulder and turned back to the pack. "They mate for life. Which is what we lycans do."

Sonja's smile grew and she rested her head on Lucian's shoulder. "Which is what we will do. Thank you, for sharing this with me," she said as she watched one of the younger wolves prance over to the alpha and his mate, nosing them playfully.

Lucian chuckled, and Sonja let out a small giggle herself as the alpha male finally rose, chasing off the youth while the female simply laid her head down, oblivious to the antics going on around her. She stayed that way even as the alpha came back and plopped back down beside her.

"We must return, Sonja," Lucian said with reluctance. "You must return to your chambers and prepare for your appearance this morning," he reminded her.

Sonja nodded, sighing. "I know. But they are such wonderful, beautiful creatures." She stared down at the wolves almost longingly. She wished she could be as free as they were. As careless as the lead female was, lying lazily beside her mate. "So lovely," she breathed.

Lucian's hand cupped her cheek, turning her face towards his. "Just as you are, my love," he whispered before gently kissing her, his lips slowly brushing against hers. His other hand moved to hold her at the small of her back. "Come, before anyone can notice your absence."

***

Soren leaned against the outside wall of the castle, eyes focused on the mountains. He could almost see the battles he knew were taking place not all that far from there. Wars were raging, and they were spreading, edging closer to the castle every day.

But worse, their leader was gone, off on some journey to rid himself of his ghosts and memories. Viktor had to escape from the walls that had witnessed his beloved wife's death, and Soren could not blame the Elder. He only wished Viktor had let him come along, he was after all Viktor's bodyguard.

Not Sonja's. She barely left her room, and she had never been fond of having an escort. Besides, since Viktor had given her almost all of his authority, including charge over the Death Dealers, she had often ordered Soren not to accompany her as long as she was not leaving the castle walls. But she had to allow him to come with her should she got outside, even just to venture to the stables.

And tonight, as he was to keep guard over her at all ceremonies. No matter how ridiculous and frivolous and boring they were. Of course, that was the one thing Soren and Sonja had in common.

They hated parties. With a passion.

"Obi, keep watch," Soren instructed as he started to walk off. "I must go and make certain the princess is preparing for tonight's ceremony." He did not even wait for Obi's reply as he stepped back inside the castle, striding through the hallways. As he neared Sonja's chambers, he racked his brain, trying to remember what the night's gathering was for in the first place.

***

Lucian sat on Sonja's bed, watching her as she smoothed out her dress for the ceremony she had to leave for soon. He was fascinated out how no matter what she wore, it was always simple and yet more elegant than any of the other dresses. He loved the way she fit into the gowns sop perfectly, and how her fingers deftly tied the laces.

He loved the way she would pretend she couldn't tie them after a certain point just to get him to finish them for her even more.

"What is the ceremony for?" he asked as he stood up, coming over to tie the laces up the rest of the way. He knew when she was about to ask him to do so, for her eyes would glitter impishly before she sighed impatiently.

Sonja shrugged. "I do not really remember. Just some useless gathering for everyone to socialize in their finest garments. Perhaps to fed upon each other's blood," she added, a slightly shiver running up her spine.

Lucian noticed, and was puzzled by her reaction. "Do you not approve?"

"Not really. As far as doing something so intimate in public," she replied. "For our kind, it is pleasurable, and I see it almost as sacred and intimate as, well, making love," she told him, her voice lowering at the last part.

For a moment, Lucian paused his movements, holding the laces still as he closed his eyes. He would never be able to do that with Sonja, and it pained him. He wanted to be able to share everything with her, even his blood. He knew that drinking the blood of another vampire was normally regarded as something between lovers. And seeing how highly Sonja thought of it only made him regret his inability to share his blood with her more.

"Lucian, please," she whispered. "I accept the fact that we would never be able to share blood the night you came to me. Try to do the same, for me," she requested, leaning back against him. "There are certain things we can never do, never enjoy, never have. It is just the price we have to pay, my love."

Lucian nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I know, Sonja, I know. It still pains me we cannot be free to love, to have the simple things your kind and my kind take for granted." He pushed her away slightly, finishing her laces. But instead of letting her go off to finish readying herself, he picked up her brush and started using it on her hair, brushing it back for her.

Sonja closed her eyes, smiling softly. "I remember when my mother used to do this for me when I was little," she told Lucian. "She would brush my hair for hours it seemed, many times before putting me to bed, for it relaxed me after a bad dream or a particularly rousing adventure during the night." She sighed. "I had many bad dreams when I was young," she told him. "Especially when Father was away or in slumber."

"And now?" Lucian asked her, curious. "Are you free of bad dreams now?"

Sonja nodded. "Yes, for the most part. Though every so often, I will have one, frightening me. But now I have you," she said, smiling at his reflection in her mirror. "You protect me from them now it seems."

Lucian returned the smile as he set the brush back down, then laid his head on her shoulder. He lips grazed her back and made her lean back against him again. "It is an honor to protect you, my love, and a pleasure."

"I wish I could stay here with you for the rest of the night," she whispered. "Instead, I am forced to attend some silly party." She let out another sigh, reaching down for one of her hair combs, arranging her hair. "I love you, Lucian," she stated and turned to face him. "I will see you again after sunset, won't I?"

He nodded. "Yes, princess. Come to the library after twilight wanes, I will meet you there as quickly as possible." He kissed her fiercely, desperately, and pulled away. "But someone is coming, Death Dealer, probably to escort you to the ceremony," he told her, his eyes narrowing momentarily with jealousy. "I must go, beloved."

Sonja nodded, reluctantly letting go of him. "I know. Go, rest while you have time," she instructed him, her eyes glowing a pale blue briefly. Then she blinked, and her eyes were once again green. "Now go, before he arrives."

With one last longing stare, Lucian turned from her and walked out onto the balcony, quickly jumping off and running back to the open hallway. He glanced back at her room, jealousy, regret, and yearning in his eyes.

"Lucian, do not stand there, come on," he heard his brother whisper from the shadows and he turned to see him. "There are Death Dealers near, and you are not supposed to be around here," he said with a reprimanding tone.

Grudgingly, Lucian nodded and hurried off with his brother, returning to his clan yet again.

***

Sonja stared at her reflection, making certain she was completely ready as she waited for Soren to arrive. She looked down sadly, her hand fingering the pendant that always hung from her neck now. She wanted Lucian to escort her to gatherings and ceremonies.

Not Soren.

Not anyone.

Only Lucian.

Suddenly she heard a knock, and Soren's voice calling her name. She walked over to the door, swiftly stepping out and closing it before Soren could smell the strong scent of lycan in her room. Or at least, she hoped before he could. She silently thanked her mother for giving her those perfumes, even though Sonja had never liked them. They did come in handy now.

"Ready, Princess?" Soren asked, and it was apparent he was just as fond of this arrangement as she was. Probably because he had wanted to go with her father, as he felt that was his duty. Not to protect the Elder's daughter.

"As ready as one can be," she replied coolly, but managed to smile stiffly. "What is the ceremony about again?" she asked.

Soren shrugged. "I cannot remember, but I believe it is someone's anniversary," he replied. "Of course, they may be lying and just saying that to get the Council and yourself to allow the party to take place."

Sonja nodded. He was probably right.

_How typical. We are under threat of discovery and war, and they want to gorge and make themselves drunk on each other's blood. If only father were back._

Then she remembered what her father had done to Lucian before leaving, punishing her mate for simply looking at her. Was having her father back truly what she wanted? Was that really such a good thing?


	13. Relations

Author's note: It's been awhile since I updated this, but now that Hybrid War has been finished, I should update this story a bit more often. Hopefully. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, the feedback means so much to me, so much. Not all that much happens in this chapter, but we are getting closer to some big events. Death, destruction, devious intentions, Death Dealers attacking Death Dealers!! Not. Though some of that is true, but what is and what isn't you'll have to wait and find out. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy, and please, please review. I'm dying for more feedback on this story. Yes, I am an addict.

Disclaimer: I only own those characters not mentioned in Underworld the movie, novel, comics, or script. Those characters belong to Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, Sony, etc. This is just my attempt at the prequel. Please do not sue. Savvy?

*************************

****

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: RELATIONS

MOON PHASE - WAXING CRESCENT

"Lucian, we must talk," Rendor said to his brother as they neared their quarters. "You must be more careful. We do not know how closely the Death Dealers watch you, and they watch the princess almost as much as they do the Elders and the council. And while Viktor may be gone, the council still remains and are even harsher judges."

Lucian remained silent, his head bowed slightly. He wanted to sigh, but he knew Rendor was wearing thin on patience already. He would see a sigh as a form of exasperation, not tiredness or as a sign of guilt. He felt like a pup again, receiving a scolding from his father. But he also knew that he and Sonja would never be careful enough for Rendor.

His brother was just worried, and rightfully so. But he also knew that Rendor was there for him. Even if it meant not being around at all.

"Come, you should sleep. You have barely let your eyes close the past few months," Rendor admonished softly. "It is time you gave your mind and body a break." The older lycan led Lucian back into the slave quarters, leaving Lucian to go on to his room alone.

Finally letting out that sigh, Lucian walked towards his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Meela standing behind him with a sleeping Ali in her arms. He smiled at her, waiting for her to speak.

"She is very kind. Warm even," the female said softly. "She is a good mate to you." Meela turned then, her few words serving their purpose.

Lucian remembered when he and the others had come back from their watch, his eyes immediately falling on Sonja. He had known she was there, her smell had reached him long before they neared the final corridor that led to their quarters. He recalled Ali, the small lycan pup smiling and comfortable in Sonja's arms.

__

She would have made a wonderful mother, had she married one of her own, he mused. _She would make a good mate for a leader as well. A mate of her own kind, of mine even._

Entering his small room, Lucian closed his eyes as Sonja's scent, still lingering in the room from earlier, overwhelmed his senses. It was the closest he would come to her for the rest of the night. He collapsed onto the bed, giving in to the weariness in his limbs and the heavy eyelids burning to shut for more than a few minutes.

He would dream of her. He always did, if he dreamed. With her scent surrounding him, her body etched into his memory, her voice still ringing in his ears, her heartbeat still in synch with his, her touch still burning his skin, how could he not dream of her?

***

"One is tense and worried, the other weary and tired, and both want to lighten the others' load," Adewale observed as he watched Rendor enter his quarters finally. Meela sat beside him, leaning against his shoulder while Ali slept peacefully in his mother's arms. "If only Rendor would relax, he would make everything easier and more natural."

"Is it not the way to be blind to the solution for a taxing problem?" Meela asked in response. "Often we do not see that which is right in front of us, especially when we are to busy glancing over our shoulders and peering at our sides."

Adewale smiled ruefully. "True, my love." He kissed her forehead, then rubbed his cheek against it. "So very true."

"Besides, Rendor only has Lucian now. He has no one else to worry about, to take care of, and the pack does not truly need a leader, we have no reason for one. And so, Rendor has nothing to think over or ponder and worry about other than his brother." Meela sighed, her eyes twinkling. "Though I think that may change soon."

Adewale looked down at his mate, her brown eyes tired but shining with mirth. She smiled at him, a female's smile; secretive and knowing. He kissed her, his lips forcing the smile away as she responded. He would find out her private amusement.

Meela broke away, staring up at him. "You will have to work harder for this knowledge than that. But not right now. Someone needs to be laid in his own bed now that he no longer awake to protest," she told him. Careful not to wake Ali, she stood and slowly walked to their own room.

Adewale shook his head. Something was going on, something he doubted Rendor had any clue of. The large male looked around, his eyes landing on a familiar female. He smiled. If Rendor had any luck, it had something to do with her, Lydia. Perhaps she had not given up on him after he slowly stopped his efforts at courting her.

"Adewale," Meela called to him, beckoning him to come to their room, "come, only a few more hours until sunrise."

***

Sonja sighed silently, trying to decide which was worse, being stuck at a party with a resentful bodyguard and not being able to even see Lucian, or the fact that Soren was just as eager for everything to end as she was. It was slightly disconcerting, the fact that she and the high ranking Death Dealer could agree on anything.

Well, anything other than warfare. She did find most of his views to be good, wise views, smart and well thought out. He was not fond of the lycans, but he saw their importance and the danger treating them poorly could present. Though his disdain for them did annoy her, it was less passionate than the sheer loathing from Anmy or the condescending hatred her father himself bore.

Sonja had to wonder if she was the only one who did not see the lycans are more than slaves, dogs. Hellhounds to guard she and her kind. That term still infuriated her. The other vampires had not even glimpsed what power the lycans had really. Most had forgotten the battle several years ago.

When Lucian and his kind had fought and killed the small band of Turks that were responsible for her mother's death. And the death of Lucian's father. But her mate had avenged them both, and she remembered the battle well. She had felt that power herself, restrained, kept in a humanoid body, but it was there, just beneath the surface.

It comforted her, but she could imagine being at the receiving end of the fury of such power's wrath. And her kind fancied themselves masters over it. Little did they know that loyalty and devotion were really the only things that kept the lycans there. They could break free. They could escape and run, or ravage the castle and rule themselves.

But they did not. They stayed and served the vampires with utter, unwavering loyalty.

And she would do all she could to return that service. They were her people now, just as much as the pompous, vain, so-called noble vampires surrounding her as their reveled in their decadence.

Sonja glanced at Soren when she heard him let out a sigh of his own. Well, at least there was one other vampire she knew that found such gatherings to be ludicrous and absurd and positively meaningless. Or at least that's what the tired, annoyed expression on his face was saying.

"You wish to leave?" Sonja asked him quietly.

Soren looked at her briefly, then shook his head. "I will stay here until you are ready to leave, Milady," he replied, careful of his wording. Soren's family had, before coming over to Hungary to join the main coven, been of noble class. Hence why Soren had been taught to word sentences more like a politician than a warrior, though he preferred the latter path.

"I wanted to leave before we even arrived," she told him. "So since it appears to be quite all right with you, I am going to head back for my chambers. I do not need an escort," she added, firmly. She did not wait for Soren's reply, before walking out, but she did hear his footsteps following her briskly.

"I am afraid that your father's orders override yours," he replied curtly. "I will escort you back to your quarters, and you should be thankful I must not see you to every destination in this castle at all times, Princess," he added.

Sonja glared at him. "You can be certain that I am thankful." She suddenly slowed her pace, forcing him to stop after a moment when he saw she was not keeping up. She sighed, falling back into stride with him.

It was unfair to be treat the warrior with such contempt, after all it was not his fault that she was trapped in this situation.

"Soren, I am sorry I keep treating you so horridly. I just wish my father had not felt the need to appoint a watcher for me," she apologized softly.

The Death Dealer nodded. "I know, Milady. I myself have not been the politest of escorts, for similar reasons. But you are all your father has left now, so of course he will be more protective."

"Yes, in truth, he has been much more lax than I thought he would be, which is quite a relief," she confided. I was afraid he would want guards outside my door at all times, at least two escorts whenever I left, and a maidservant to see to my dressing and bathing and other such tasks."

Soren laughed softly. "I think even he is wise enough to know how disastrous that would turn out to be, for we all would suffer your wrath and irritation for it."

"Are you teasing me?" Sonja asked, shocked more that the stoic Death Dealer had shown that he did possess a sense of humor more than she was annoyed by the comment. "Why I never thought I would see the day."

"It is not yet day, Milady," he reminded, pointing towards a small window in the hallway. "The sun has not yet risen over the horizon."

"Another tease, I think I shall faint from the shock of it all," she bit back before smiling. Come to think of it, smiling for the first time around anyone other than her father and Lucian since her mother's death. "Well, how about we try to make an effort to be less hostile towards each other," she offered.

Soren nodded. "A truce then."

"A truce." Sonja laughed as she and Soren inclined their heads towards one another, sealing it in the traditional way. Finally reaching her chambers, she bid Soren farewell and swiftly went to her bedchamber. She was ready to sleep away the day until she could be with Lucian yet again.

***

Rendor rose from his small bed, dressing and preparing for another day of guarding the castle from Turks, Goths, and whatever warriors came to claim the land and control the country. He was thankful the Mongols no longer posed a threat.

He sighed. It seemed war was everywhere. Perhaps it would delay Lord Viktor's return. He knew he was committing treason simply thinking that, but he only wanted Lucian and Sonja to have a little bit longer to be together without the fear of Viktor's scrutiny.

"Rendor," came a soft, feminine voice from his door. He looked up to see Lydia, one of the younger females.

She was beautiful, and Rendor had long desired to be her mate. He had courted her for a time, but as Lucian began to spend more and more time with Sonja, and the lycans needed someone to make certain all was well and they had plenty of supplies ready at all times, he had been forced to end his attempts for her attention.

Brown hair and dark eyes in a elegant yet kind face, she was delicate in appearance and voice, but fiercely strong when put to the test. She had helped many of the older females with washing clothes or other such tasks, including a few meant for the males. But when there were none around, she did not seek one out, instead doing the task herself, and proving herself a worthy mate to any male in the clan.

"Lydia, is there something wrong?" he asked, watching as she slowly entered, coming over towards him. "Can I help with something?" he added, swallowing as she stood right before him.

"I was wondering if you could come and see me, tonight after your watch," she replied, her voice still a whisper. "I have missed your company, and I desired it greatly as of late." She smiled up at him shyly, her eyes warm, her scent intoxicating, and her mouth inviting.

Rendor nodded. "Of course, I would be delighted," he replied, voice as quiet as hers. Restrained. "I have missed you as well, though I have shown it poorly," he told her.

She shook her head. "You are busy, seeing to the needs of the pack, and keeping your brother and his mate safe. I can understand why you have not been to see me for so long. But you will visit me tonight," she asked again, seeking a final confirmation.

"Yes, you most certainly shall," he promised. He smiled back down at her, watching her turn and walk out of his room. Once the door was closed and he was confident she had gone out of earshot, he repeated the statement. This time his voice was not so restrained.

***

Lucian, Rendor, Adewale, and several other lycan males strode briskly to their posts, all of them fairly close to each other. Silently, they settled in for another day's watch, making themselves as comfortable as possible. Some of them started up conversations, while others kept their silence for the time being.

Lucian smiled in a amusement as Adewale told Rendor and himself of Ali's latest adventure, trying to run out of the lycan quarters completely naked. He had almost made it to the door, waving his arms in the air, but Adewale had caught the would be renegade before he could escape and get into serious trouble.

What would it be like, having a child? Having to worry and care and love for another being, your own flesh and blood, a child you had helped to create. It was something Lucian and Sonja could not have. Perhaps something would change, something would happen one day and they could. But for now, he would settle for listening to Adewale's tales and playing with Ali and the other young ones when he had the chance.

Maybe Rendor would have a child someday, since it seemed that there may be something between his brother and Lydia. The stars above only knew how long Rendor had secretly pined for her before he had even began to subtly court her. Now it appeared she was taking the aggressive approach, and hopefully his brother would respond in kind.

The sun's first rays were bright as Lucian turned to watch it rise. He wondered if Sonja had enjoyed herself at all at the gathering. He wondered if his mate was asleep in her bed yet, or if she was still restless, perhaps reading until her eyes could no longer stay open. Maybe she would take a walk sometime today, or perhaps she would find an adventure in her dreams, something to keep her spirit free, let it roam in the only way it could.

His dreams often took him back to the woods, to that night he had been allowed to sleep outside the castle's walls. He remembered everything, the scents, the sounds, the sights, the rush of adrenaline as he ran through the forest, around trees and over logs or small creeks. The sounds of the nightlife, of wolves howling in the distance, a sound calming and welcome to him and his kind. The smell of pine and of oak, of the mist and animal scents filling the air.

He wanted to take her there, to show her what it was like to be free of stone walls and the confines of guards and position. He wanted to see her run free with him between the trees, to watch her sleep bathed in moonlight filtering through the leaves and branches.

_One day. One day, we will share that. One day, sometime in the future, we will run, we will be free and wild and without care_, Lucian vowed to himself. And to her. _One day._

***

The doors to the Death Dealers' main headquarters opened and Soren strode in, swiftly heading for Obi once he spotted the fierce African warrior. His eyes were tired, and it was obvious that the times were starting to effect him.

"Obi," he called out, and the Death Dealer immediately stood at attention. "I want you to do something for me," he said as he neared him, voice lowering. "Watch Anmy. Make certain he stays away from any of the slaves. I do not trust him around their kind right now."

"Do you think he would attack one of them?" Obi asked, his deep voice void of any sign of emotion. One of the reasons he was one of the few men Soren truly trusted and made such an excellent Dealer was because emotion never clouded his mind. Many of the nobles fancied he had no emotions, but Soren knew it was only that Obi was trained to keep them from overriding his judgment at any time.

Soren shook his head. "He is not that careless. If he were to do anything, it would be to provoke them. Do not let him have the chance," Soren instructed. 

"Of course, Sir," Obi replied, bowing his head slightly. "I will keep him in my watch."

"Good. The last thing we need is internal problems of that sort," Soren stated. "I am retiring for the night, but alert me of any disturbance," he told the other Dealer before heading out of the room, the other Dealers bowing their heads as he left.

***

Lydia walked down the hallways, a few other females following her as they headed to gather up the clothes to be washed. The sun was high enough for its light to enter the hall, bringing a bit of life to the dark, damp corridors of the castle.

A small smile was still planted firmly on Lydia's face, her spirits high and eager for the night to return. It had taken her a long time to gather up the courage to approach Rendor, but it had paid off it seemed. She was nervous about the night, when he would come to see her, but she desired it even more.

Several Death Dealers walked by, and the female lycans stood against one of the walls, bowing their heads in submission. Not until the clang of the warriors' boots hitting the floor was nothing more than a mere echo did they continue on to gather the clothes for the wash.

"At least it is no longer pouring like a waterfall outside," Serena whispered. "The clouds were so dark, it seemed as though it was still night, never day."

"Yes, that it did," Lydia replied, keeping her voice as low. The vampires allowed them to speak outside their quarters, but they were to keep it quiet, especially during the day so as not to wake anyone. "Though   
I will admit, it was nice to see rainfall after so long a period of them without it. It has a comforting sound. But 'tis good to see the sun again."

The others nodded, and talked quietly amongst themselves, while Lydia let her mind drift to the morning, before dawn. Back to Rendor's room and the look in his eyes. She had missed it, the longing in them, the way they met hers and pierced her soul. She wondered what it would be like to wake and for those eyes to be the first thing she saw. To fall asleep under the possessive gaze of them.

She and the others went about their work, her mind still wandering and wondering.

***

It was day, and yet, she was outside, standing, basking in the sunlight. Its burning gaze only warmed her body, making her cold blood boil in her veins in a way only Lucian had ever been able to do. She could feel the heat of it, but her body remained living and organic.

She was dreaming. That much Sonja knew.

She could hear the bubbling sound of a stream and she walked in the direction the sound came from, entering the wood. She stuck out a hand, fascinated out how the sunlight filtered through the branches and left shadows and patches of light on her skin. Slowly she resumed her walk, the sound growing louder the farther she walked.

As she come to a clearing, she saw several familiar shapes. The wolf pack Lucian had shown her, sneaking her from the Castle and leading her into the heart of the forest to watch. She kneeled, watching the elegant, lovely creatures as they interacted with each other.

Some playfully bit and nipped and clawed, some rested, some were watching the smallest members of the pack, and there closest to the stream was the alpha and his mate. The male was nuzzling his female, whimpering softly as he rested a paw over hers. The female laid beside him, relaxed and enjoying the attention.

Sonja smiled and leaned against a tree, settling down to sit and watch them as they went about their lives. She longed to see them in reality yet again, so make certain they were safe from hunters, free to live as they pleased.

A part of her wanted to take them in, keep them safe from the hunters that would seek their fur or their meat or whatever else it was the humans wanted from the magnificent animals before her, but she had not the heart. They thrived in freedom and though she ached at the thought that they could be killed, she could not tame them.

"Sonja," Lucian's voice, soft and wonderful, filled her senses and she felt the picture around her fade as hands on her skin caressed her back towards consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she focused them on Lucian's face, hovering over hers.

"I was dreaming," she whispered as she sat up, her hands reaching to stroke her lover's face. "I was even in the sunlight," she added before kissing him.

Lucian nuzzled her neck when they broke apart, his hands moving to hold her slim waist. "Perhaps I should have left you as you were, so that you could enjoy it longer," he whispered back, his lips teasing her skin as he spoke.

"Oh no, this is still preferable, trust me," she assured him, kissing his shoulder. "I would rather have you than any dream in the world," she told him, her mouth moving to kiss his cheek, then his chin, then his neck before he finally cupped her face with both hands and turned it up so that he could kiss her wandering lips.

"I am honored, my love," he replied, then kissed her again, pulling her flat against him. His arms held her tightly, possessively, protectively. "I have missed this feeling," he sighed. "Such a glorious feeling." Hands stroked her back, making her shiver against him.

"I know, my love. It is the same for me as well," she told him, kissing his hair. "I love your hair, have I told you that before?" she asked abruptly.

Lucian laughed at that, shaking his head. "No, my dear, you have never told me that you love my hair."

"Well I do. I never want you to cut it, at least not cut it any shorter than it is now," she instructed. "It is perfect how it is now, and it would be a shame for it to ever be cut and shortened. So soft," she told him, kissing his cheek again.

Lucian moved away, standing up beside her bed. He took both her hands in his and pulled her off, helping her to stand as well. "Come, the library is deserted and I promised I would read to you as soon as we had a chance after your bleeding time," he explained as he led her out of the room, glancing around to make certain they were safe to leave.

***

Rendor quietly exited his room, dressed now in more comfortable clothes that his chain mail. He nodded at a few males that noticed him, then made his way towards Lydia's room. He struggled to keep his breathing regular. He was on edge from nerves, but he kept his control, making himself appear calm.

Gently tapping on the door to her room, Rendor stood, waiting for her to open it. To let him in.

He didn't have to wait long.

Lydia opened it almost immediately, moving aside to allow him space to enter the room. She smiled up at him, eyes warm as ever. "I am pleased you came," she told him as she closed the door. "I was afraid you would be too tired come."

"Of course not," Rendor replied, shaking his head. "The days are not that tiring, and I promised I would come. And I have." He watched as she smiled, motioning for him to sit in a small chair.

"I have been meaning to talk to you for some time but, I never had the courage before." She paused, her eyes closing briefly before she came over to kneel beside him. "Rendor, you came to me before, seeking to court me. Do you no longer wish for me as your mate?"

Rendor stared down at her, taken aback. He opened his mouth to speak, looking down at her questioning eyes, the hazel in them thin rings around large pupils in the dark light. "I would be delighted to court you again, Lydia," he finally whispered. "I was just, I let myself be caught up in everything with my brother and taking care of the pack. But I still would love to have you as my mate."

The female lycan beamed up at him, her full lips forming a wide, pleased grin. The desire to kiss her was strong, but Rendor held back. "Court me again then, court me again, and we will see," she told him.

Rendor moved to kneel on the floor as well, smirking cockily. "How about I start now?"


	14. Wolves in Men's Clothing

Author's note: And now for chapter fourteen, another very long chapter. That only covers a night basically. But a lot happens in it, in the sort amount of time it covers. Things will start to pick up a bit now, and we're only a few chapters away from Viktor's return. Which should be very interesting if I can pull it off right. Ok, enough about future chapters, on with the chapter. Oh, and it does contain a long love scene, so, R rating stands again.

Disclaimer: I own only the characters not mentioned in Underworld in any of its forms. Everything else, pretty much everything really, belongs to Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, Sony, and whoever else. Please do not sue. Savvy?

******************************

****

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: WOLVES IN MEN'S CLOTHING

MOON PHASE - WAXING GIBBOUS

"I honestly cannot comprehend how you and my father are able to take any enjoyment from this abysmal game," Sonja declared in exasperation. "And why on earth is it called a game, that would lead someone to believe it held fun or pleasure."

Soren simply laughed. They had been playing chess for nearly three hours, the lead Death Dealer trying to help Sonja improve so that she could actually have a chance at keeping her father from winning in less than ten minutes.

"Well at least one of us is enjoying it," she added sarcastically, glaring slightly. "I may enjoy listening to discussions of warfare and strategies, but this, this serves no purpose other than to try to make one cross-eyed."

"I think it has succeeded with you now, Milady," Soren replied, rearranging the pieces back to their starting positions. "Care for another round? Or has two been plenty for your taste today?"

Sonja nodded. "Two has been more than plenty for my taste today, besides, it is almost twilight," she added, looking towards a small window at the top of the large study. "You and your men will be starting up the night watch soon." _And Lucian will be coming back to me._

"Yes, you are right. Well, Milady, it was a pleasure trying to teach you as well as keep from defeating you in less then a half hour," Soren teased, smirking. "But I must bid you good eve. I would suggest studying the board sometime, simply looking over it alone, seeking battle plans."

"Like a map where a battle will be fought," she stated softly, nodding as she glanced back down at the chess board. "Perhaps I will, but not for a long while. I have no desire to see that thing again for some time." She stood from her chair, Soren standing as well, bowing his head in respect. "Good eve to you as well. I must take my leave of you for the night."

Soren nodded, walking her to the door, but before they reached it, Obi entered, bowing to them both dutifully.

"Milady," he said to Sonja, his voice deep and richly accented, a mixture of his natural accent from his native land in Northern Africa and Hungarian.

Sonja inclined her head back, then turned towards Soren. "I should like to stay and hear what news he brings," she informed the Death Dealer leader and his second in command. If it was urgent enough for Obi to seek Soren out instead of waiting only a few minutes for Soren to come to their main quarters, it was of importance to her.

Soren nodded. "Of course." he looked back at Obi. "Proceed."

"Sir, one of our scouts in Buda has just sent back a messenger pigeon, with this note," he informed the other two, handing Soren the small parchment. "Apparently, it is peaceful again for the moment, with the threat of war fading to the background once again."

Sonja could feel relief wash through her for a moment at the news. If it could just last, if it would only last until her father returned from his travels. She knew there was war raging in many of the lands he traveled, but if he could just come home to them while there was no war, she would be thankful.

She tried not to think about the possibility he might not come home at all.

"Well, now that I have heard this news, I think I shall bid you both good eve and retire to my chambers for now," she told them, smiling kindly before turning and walking through the doorway, turning right and continuing down the long corridor.

Obi and Soren watched her go, then Soren's expression turned grim. "You do know the penalty for lying to an Elder or his family is a day's length in lashings, do you not?" he asked Obi darkly. "This is not the news you came to tell me, this was learned of earlier and told to the council, she could very easily discover your trickery," he continued, hissing quietly.

Obi nodded. "I know, but I did not think you wanted her to hear what I have truly come to tell you," Obi told his leader. "It is Anmy. He is in the main quarters, trying to divide the Death Dealers, gathering up those who share his view on the lycans."

Soren closed his eyes, cursing silently. "Heaven and Hell, will that bastard never learn his place!" He stormed out of the room, Obi following. It was time Soren reminded Anmy who Viktor had left in charge during his absence.

***

As soon as she entered her bedroom, Sonja knew Lucian was there, waiting for her. She smiled when she saw him, he had obviously gone back to the lycan quarters first since he had taken off is chain mail and boots. He had taken to doing that more often, as it was safer.

Sonja felt Lucian's arms wrap around her waist even as she shut the door, his embrace warm and possessive. She felt his head lean down, heard sniffing her neck and shoulder. A low growl escaped him, and she knew what had agitated him.

"Death Dealer," he whispered.

Sonja sighed softly. "How can you tell?" she asked. She was fascinated at how he could determine so many things through scent.

"They all stink of armor, metal. Silver and iron, but mostly silver," he replied, his voice dark. His grip tightened ever so slightly, far from hurting, but still more possessive than usual. Tomorrow was the full moon, and the wolf was on edge and ready for the moon's release.

Sonja nodded. "I was with Soren, he was helping me improve my chess game, it was something I played with my father a lot, though I never saw much point," she told him. "But it was still something I loved to do with him. He would explain battle strategies as we played, tell me legends of our kind." Letting her head fall back against Lucian's chest. "Forgive me, for coming to you only to stink of silver?"

"There is nothing to forgive, I understand you have to be around others of your kind, have a life among them as well," Lucian replied, though he was still tense. "I should not have let it bother me so."

Feeling his body against hers, still tense and wired, she turned within his arms, his grip loosening enough for her to do so. She was used to this stages, when the fool moon was so close that he was already showing signs of the Change. She knew what to do, how to act, ways to calm him down.

Reaching up, she ran her knuckles down his cheek gently, nuzzling her head against his neck and shoulder. She smiled when he began to return her affections, his beard and hair tickling her skin. Her hands moved down, sliding under his shirt. Palms flat against him, she slowly slid them up, her fingers scraping against skin every so often.

Slowly his body relaxed, easing into her touch and both of them were touching, panting, nuzzling, heat spreading through them as they awakened arousal within each other's limbs. His hands finally came to cup her face, holding her gently as he kissed her, mouth hungry and devouring.

"Lucian," Sonja heard herself whisper, her voice nothing more than a gasp as she felt her knees weaken. Her own hunger was burning within her stomach, and desire was coursing through her own veins. Taking his hands in her own, she led him to the bed, kneeling before she reach the edge. Her head bowed, in submission.

Tonight, the only status they knew, was mate. She was his mate, he was hers, and she followed lycan law, not vampire, with him. Tonight, she would let him take her any way he pleased, no asking, no looks for permission.

At first, Lucian had been hesitant to come to her the night before a full moon, or the night directly after. He had told her, shyly but honestly, how he knew he would be more aggressive, his wolf nature prominent and residing closer to the surface than he was comfortable with when he was with her.

When Sonja had asked him why, he had told her, though reluctantly. He knew that as badly as he wanted her when he had more control over the bestial side of him, it would be near impossible to control himself those nights. That he would be wilder, fiercer, that he was afraid he would hurt her.

"You will not hurt me, Lucian," she had assured him, her hands stroking his side comfortingly as he laid beside her. "Your kind, do they not mate on these nights?"

"Oh, they do," he nodded in reply. "Those nights, almost all mate, for all of us are greatly, well," he had looked away for a moment, then back up at her. "Those nights are when the females are in heat. Those nights are nights of arousal and mating to conceive."

"Tell me everything, Lucian," Sonja had begged. "Tell me the customs, tell me what the females do, what the males do. I want you to tell me, and to come to me those nights. I want us to mate as your kind do on those nights as well."

It had taken much convincing and gently persuasion of hands stroking his skin, but Lucian had told her everything, telling her the females were more submissive then, that it was almost identical to how the natural wolves and other creatures of the wild mated.

And now, that was what they did. She was submissive and he was dominant, roles reversed in a pleasing way to Sonja. Never had he hurt her, for though the wolf was there, just beneath his skin, she knew Lucian still held back as best he could. He did not ask those nights, the only nights, but he watched, listened, felt for her signals.

Lucian joined her on the floor, kneeling on one knee as his hands ran through her hair, holding it, gently pulling it to move her head back, his eyes staring at her intensely. Gray irises were now almost pure silver in hue, but soft, loving as he looked at her. His head cocked to the side slightly, and he leaned towards her, licking and nuzzling her neck.

"Mine," he softly whispered and he pulled her close, rubbing his cheek against hers. Spreading his scent all over her again in defiance.

"Yours," Sonja replied, moaning when she felt Lucian's hands rub her back tenderly. She stayed still as he kissed her throat, then trailed his mouth down to the neckline of her dress, kissing her skin along it. Fingers reached up, pulling down the dress, baring her breasts and torso, his hands stopping at her waist. She shudder as he kissed her breasts, down her stomach and back up to her throat.

Lucian nuzzled her neck again, sighing contentedly. He made a soft humming sound, almost like a purr. He picked her up, standing and setting her down on the bed. He pulled her dress off completely, removing her clothing completely.

Sonja sat up, letting him take her hands and place them on his stomach. She nodded, smiling, as she grabbed his shirt and lifted it over his head. His arms raised to allow the clothing to be removed, but otherwise he remain motionless as he watched her undress him. She then swiftly pushed his pants down to the floor.

Lucian joined her on the bed, sitting beside her. He turned her so that she faced him, pulling her up flat against his body. They both gasped softly at the contact, staying still for several moments. Then Lucian's hands slid up Sonja's back, till they reached her hair, and he again pulled her head back gently by it. Her throat bared, Lucian kissed her, sucking on the skin above her jugular.

Biting her lip to keep her moans down, Sonja held on to Lucian's arms tightly, her legs wrapping around his waist. She could feel every muscle in his body now, tense and ready. She felt the wolf beneath his skin, could see it in his stare and smell it in his scent. It was a strength and a power any other vampire would fear and flee from, and hear she was, holing it in her arms.

Abruptly, Lucian pushed her back, pinning her to the bed, his mouth covering hers again. His hands held her wrists at either side of her head, not hurting her, but tight enough to keep her from moving much. His mouth moved down her neck, teeth nipping lightly at her skin until he reached her breasts. Gently he sucked, kissed, trailed down to her navel, licking at it teasingly.

Sonja squirmed beneath him, biting her lip so hard she drew blood. She could not struggle against him, yet she wanted to, she wanted to hold him, touch him, drive him as mad as he was driving her. She could feel the pleasure in her stomach, seeping into the pit of her belly, promising a blinding warmth that would send her into ecstasy and back again.

Lucian finally released her hands and they immediately were tangling in his hair, pulling him up from a kiss before running down his chest and abdomen. His hands followed the same path, traveling down until they reached her wet arousal. Slowly his fingers stroked at her core, making her arch up against him.

Nearly screaming, Sonja felt her teeth draw blood again as Lucian's fingers stroked against her core. She felt Lucian's tongue licking up the small trickle of blood from her lip before kissing her again, his fingers still caressing her.

They had found out the a small amount of blood would not hurt them, but they had never taken the risk of seeing what would happen should either suck on the wound from which the blood came.

Clinging to him tightly, Sonja writhed underneath Lucian's warm body, arching up against him, into his hand as it teased her, stroked her, pushed her closer and closer to release. She could feel her tensing of her muscles and the beginning of the quivers a second before it hit, her whole body suddenly racked with her release. His fingers stroking until she fell back against the bed, limp in his arms.

Blinking several times, she looked up at him, smiling softly as he stared down at her. Watching her with silver, tender eyes. He leaned down, sniffing at her skin, closing his eyes as if in ecstasy himself. "Now you smell of arousal and sweat," he told her, voice low and husky. "All you now."

"I would think I would smell of you," she managed to reply, her voice strained. "In fact I am certain I smell of you."

Lucian nodded. "You do. But you will smell of me even more after tonight. But fortunately your kind cannot smell as well as my kind. They should not be able to catch my scent unless they are as close to you as I am right now."

"Which no other will ever be," she promised him, before the wolf could grow agitated again. "Never."

Lucian nodded, smiling softly. Then he spread her legs, positioning himself between them. He stared down at her for a moment, pausing, then thrust into her, entering her swiftly and deeply, groaning in relief. "Sonja," he breathed, nuzzling her neck.

She nuzzled back, moaning as he thrust into her repeatedly, quickly finding a steady, familiar rhythm. She felt him quiver beneath her touch, heard him growl as she rubbed her legs against his, up until she wrapped them around his waist.

Suddenly he moved, and they were almost sitting, his hands at her waist, moving her hips against him. She whimpered softly, feeling the liquid heat build up again in her core. Flames lapped at her skin, burning and scorching without hurting her as she let Lucian move their bodies to the rhythm the wolf desired.

He kissed her exposed throat, her head falling back and another moan escaped her lips. He sucked at the skin above her collar bone, making her shudder before moving down to her breasts again. His tongue was teasing and taunting and sending delicious tremors of pleasure through her skin and into her flesh and muscle, flooding her veins.

Sonja ran her hands through his hair, down his back, up to his shoulders. She gripped his arms, her nails digging into his skin. She felt his body begin to tense up, nearing his own release and she cupped his face, kissing him as she felt them body slip into bliss.

And then there they were, rapture, blinding, searing rapture, liquid flames rushing through their bodies in waves. She felt him groan into their kiss, her own cries of pleasure muffled as well. Tighter they clung to each other, frozen in their embrace.

Panting and sweating slightly, Lucian laid back, pulling Sonja down with him, nuzzling her contentedly. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, fingers idly stroking her skin. He sniffed her again, kissing her cheek when he finished, eyes satisfied.

"Now you smell of me," he whispered.

Sonja nodded. "Yes, I do. I reek of you," she replied, smiling and kissing him softly. "And you smell of me." Laying her head down on his chest, she let out a soft sigh, content as well. "We should have a small reprieve from the threat of discovery and war for a little while," she told him.

"That is good news to hear," he remarked. His arms tightened around her. "Very good news. Perhaps the Death Dealers will let my kind rest from constant vigils."

"I am certain they will once they are sure it is safe," Sonja assured him. She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, brushing it out at his side. Closing her eyes, she listened as Lucian's breathing deepened as sleep overtook him.

He would probably sleep for one or two hours, but he never slept much more than that on the nights near the full moon. Soon he would wake, and they would read or talk, or just lie together, thankful they could be together at all.

"Rest my love," she whispered. Kissing his chest, she sighed and cuddled closer to him, closing her own eyes as sleep crept over her. "Rest."

***

Striding briskly to the Death Dealers' main quarters, Soren and Obi ignored everyone they passed, the glare on Soren's face enough to keep anyone from approaching them. Both warriors were unsure of what to expect when they reached the room, but both knew Anmy was going to have to be reminded of his place and of the laws yet again. This time, through force.

Soren was itching for it.

As soon as he entered the main room, Soren spotted Anmy and grabbed him. Throwing the mutinous Death Dealer against the wall, Soren then turned to all the others in the room, eyes ice blue and fangs elongated to their full length.

"Everybody, OUT!!" he ordered. He glowered at them as they left, some looking at him angrily, some simply with closed expressions, but none daring to challenge him. Once the last Dealer had left, Obi closing the doors to the large chamber, Soren turned to Anmy.

He was standing, holding his shoulder and glaring back at Soren, his eyes pale blue as well. "Well, I think those who were questioning you after my speech are now going to defy you. Attacking a fellow Death Dealer?" Anmy jeered.

Soren approached, hissing faintly as he grabbed Anmy by the neck and held him against the stone wall. "How does that shoulder feel, Anmy? I am certain the sting is still in there. I can dislocate the other one for you as well, if you like," Soren threatened. "As for this mutiny, it is folly. Once I remind them of Viktor's ruling on the lycans, as well as Amelia's, Marcus', and the Council's, I highly doubt they will go act upon your ambition and hatred."

"Viktor sides with me, and you know it. He just does not have the luxury of showing it. He is nothing more than a politician, just like the Council and the other Elders," Anmy spat back. "Just like you."

Soren sneered, releasing his hold on Anmy. "You really are a fool. What do you expect to do, kill all the lycans and expect Viktor to request leniency for you? Beat them down and provoke them to a rebellion? Or would you have us send them out, defenseless and wandering, only to ultimately bring the wrath of superstitious mortals down us all?"

Anmy growled, and tried to lunge at Soren, but the lead Dealer had him pinned against the wall again within a moment. 

"Now you listen to me, you usurping, insidious bastard," Soren hissed. "Whether you like it or not, whether Viktor does truly side with your ideals or not, I am in charge of this sect. Viktor left me here to keep my charge over the Death Dealers and the lycans. I will not have a mutiny from either. And if I even see you give me one foul look, and I think you mean to try something like this again, I will throw you into the lycan den the next full moon."

Soren released Anmy yet again, stepping back a few feet. But before the other Death Dealer could move, Soren backhanded him, knocking Anmy down against the floor, his cheek bloody and cut open from the armor wristband Soren was wearing.

"Do not test me again, Anmy. Or I will make good on my word," he promised before turning and storming out of the room. He passed through the crowd of Death Dealers waiting outside, their heads bowed as they all once again remembered his station and strength.

***

Rendor smiled down at the young lycans staring up at him, hanging on every word he spoke. He was telling them some stories before they retired for the night.

The children this age, ten years, and younger usually slept from midnight to noon, while older lycan young slept day during the daylight hours, waking when their fathers returned from their watch. It actually ended up work out well, letting the parents of younger children have time alone before morning came and the males were called back out.

Tonight it was Rendor's turn to tell them tales, tiring them out until they eyes could no longer stay open as he whispered old legends his parents had told both Lucian and himself when they were younger. He enjoyed their gasps of surprise, wide eyes at startling revelations, shocking endings.

"And that, was how they escaped," he finished up his last story. "And the rest of their days were merry and peaceful. Now, off to bed with you, all of you," he instructed, smiling at the moans of weak protest. "Go on, go to your mothers and get some sleep."

The young ones nodded and headed of, whispering bits and pieces of the night's legends as they did. Rendor chuckled softly, almost envying how carefree they were. But he did not envy the age when they lost that freedom.

Every child went through it, even if they were not servants or slaves. It was the burden of adulthood it seemed.

"You certainly do have a way with them," a soft, feminine voice said from behind. "You would make a good father someday, Lydia added as she sat down on the bench beside Rendor. "If you ever have any."

Rendor grinned wolfishly. "Oh, I plan to. I just have to find the right mate first," he replied, his eyes meeting hers. "That is more important to me after all."

Lydia nodded. "Of course. And have you?"

"Have I what?"

Rolling her eyes, Lydia asked him again. "Have you found the right mate? There, is that clearer?"

He nodded, still grinning. "Most certainly."

"Glad, but you knew what I meant the first time," Lydia commented dryly. She shook her head, smiling despite herself, but Rendor's hand reached out to cup her cheek. She let him turn her face towards his, breath coming in short, faint pants. 

"I did not mean that question," he told her, his grin gone and in its place a soft smile, like a lover's. "I was referring to the first one." He leaned over, kissing her lightly before she could try to form a reply. His free hand moved to cup her other cheek, holding her face tenderly.

Lydia's eyes were still closed when Rendor pulled away, staring at her. Slowly she opened them, blinking a few times before meeting his gaze. "I," she started but stopped abruptly as her brow furrowed. "I enjoyed that," she finally blurted out. "I enjoyed it a lot."

"Good," Rendor whispered back. "Because I want to do it again," he told her.

"I would like that," she replied that. Abruptly, she kissed him, her own hands reaching up to cup his face before sliding down to his shoulders as his arms pulled her closer. She felt his tongue at her lips, and she parted them slightly, acting on instinct.

Rendor pulled away, breathing labored now as he tried to think coherently again.. "Perhaps we should stop," he said. "Or continue elsewhere. I do not want to push you," he told her, stroking her cheek.

Lydia nodded. "Stop," she stated., than added, "for tonight, at least." She looked up at him, smiling. "Give me one day, Rendor. One day and tomorrow night, you can go as far as you like, I promise." 

"I can give you a day," he replied. "I can do that. I can wait longer if you need," he told her.

Her smile grew slightly. "No, all I need is a day. I will be ready tomorrow night," she assured him and suddenly the full impact of what she was saying hit him.

Tomorrow night was a full moon, and they would be in wolfen form, the Change upon them. To become mates during the full moon was to bind, wed as the vampires would say. It was official and unbreakable, recognized by the vampires as well as the lycans, unlike the bond between Lucian a Sonja.

Though his brother and the princess were truly mates and their bond was just as strong as the bond between Rendor and Lydia would be after the next night, it was not the same. It did not have the same standing. For them it was impossible. It was the last step to take, and Lydia wanted it to be the first.

Rendor nodded mutely. He smiled, and he swore he could have made the Change come then, his blood raced and heart beat so quickly, every nerve on edge in the sweetest way known he had ever known.

"I can give you a day."

***

Sonja could feel Lucian slowly return to consciousness beneath her, his breathing pattern changing ever so slightly. She smiled softly when his fingers began to stroke her back, his right hand moving up to brush through her hair absently.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked her quietly.

"Not long," she reassured him. "Not long at all. Did you sleep well? You made hardly any movements or signs of dreaming," she told him, looking up to meet his eyes, still hazy with sleep. She sighed when he moved his right hand up again to stroke her cheek.

"I always dream, my love. And I dream of lying here, holding you, doing nothing. It is a most pleasant dream," he whispered. He shifted a bit and pulled her face closer to his, kissing her tenderly. The wolf was sated, calm and docile again. Still gaining full awareness.

Sonja moaned as he kissed her, gentle and warm. So warm, always warm. She craved it, something so precious and rare in her world without him around, so alien to her kind, at least naturally. They were never warm except when they fed from the blood of animals or humans. 

But Lucian and his kind were always warm, bodies heated inside, skin scorching, breath hot. He would hold her, embracing her against his warmth and she could swear she felt it burning her sometimes, he was so hot against her. Perhaps it was passion as well, helping to fuel the natural fire inside him that kept him warm.

"Do you wish to read again tonight?" she asked him when they parted. "If so, I need to find something to read alone. Since there is peace now, supposedly, I do not know if the Death Dealers will be more lax tonight, roaming around the hallways. Too great a risk that you would be caught," she explained.

Lucian nodded. "Yes. We shall do whatever you want," he told her. "If you wish to read, then we read."

Sonja smiled. Torchlight flickered in her eyes, reflected, and an impish gleam was evident. "Then we shall read. I know a few stories we could read tonight, I shall return shortly," she assured him, kissing him once more, quickly. Sliding off reluctantly, she swiftly dressed herself and headed for the door, turning and coming back to kiss him once again before leaving finally.

Closing her door softly as she left, Sonja looked around, hoping there would not be anyone around. She did not want to talk to anyone, but fortunately most of the others let her be. She was Viktor's daughter and she was a loner. That made her hard to approach. She also disproved of the thousands of gatherings the coven threw for no reason.

That made her an outcast to be ignored for the most part. She would not have it any other way.

She walked through the corridors swiftly, but languidly, her hand rising up to brush along the stone wall. She laughed softly to herself. Old habits did die hard it seemed, as she had always done that since she was little and had first walked through the halls of the castle on her own.

"Good night, Milady," came a gravelly, sly voice, and she looked up, recognizing it immediately. 

Anmy.

The Death Dealer was standing a few feet in front of her, his mouth set in a wide, serpentine grin. He reminded Sonja of a snake, always had. He was not very tall, but lanky, and his face was gaunt, with a wide, thin mouth and hollow cheeks. His eyes were cold and calculating, small and unnerving. Dark hair that came to his shoulders often hid it since his head was bowed so often, as if he were heading his expression, his eyes from those around him.

His voice was snakelike as well, dry and smug, full of self-righteousness and an all-knowing attitude. It was condescending towards her, until they were arguing, then it was venomous.

"Good night, Anmy," she replied, her voice icy and curt. "If you will excuse me," she said, moving to walk by him, but he grabbed her arm, staring at her as though she were a vile, rotted piece of meat.

"You should be happy, your highness. Soren has ended all my efforts against the lycans," he informed her, smiling cruelly. "I know this will salvage your bleeding heart over those filthy dogs," he spat, his eyes turning blue now.

Sonja felt her blood boil and she swore she did start to feel warmth from her anger. She was disgusted at how he thought of the lycans, spoke of them. Such open disregard and contempt, it made her seethe with rage and want to drain him dry of every last drop of blood in his vile body.

Then panic hit her like a kick to her stomach. Did he suspect the affair? Why else was he bringing up this matter? Did he just think she was too kind to Lucian's kind? Or did he know, suspect of her crimes against the Covenant.

Keeping her face neutral, Sonja removed his hand from her arm, squeezing his fingers roughly. The sound of bones cracking was not near as satisfying as the surprised look on his face. "I can assure you, Sir Anmy, I could care less what Soren did or did not end among you and the other Death Dealers. I know that even you, with your small, undeveloped mind could not be as stupid as to go against the laws concerning the lycans," she said calmly, coldly.

Anmy's eyes narrowed to slits. "You should be more careful, Milady. If I get in your father's good graces, you could end up taking orders from me," he sneered suggestively and Sonja repressed a shudder. It was clear what he meant.

Sonja smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. She knew of the rivalry between Anmy and Soren, had witnessed many arguments with the two. "My dear Anmy, my father would sooner have me marry Soren," she replied in a tone just as condescending as his was earlier. "And I know I would be much happier with that choice. Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to go to the library," she told him, her voice turning dark. "And unless you wished to be flogged for daring to touch me without permission, much less grab and practically accost me, I suggest you move on and keep your comments concerning lycans to yourself until you can find someone who cares."

Grudgingly, Anmy stepped away from her, glowering with pale eyes. "Of course, Milady," he replied, bowing his head with mock-reverence. "I would never seek to cause you harm or fear," he added with his normal dry and smug voice.

Scoffing, Sonja shook her head. "Oh I highly doubt that, Anmy. I highly doubt that. But remember your station, remember mine, and remember my father's. If that is not enough, then know this. My father is not the only one who would be outraged should something happen to me," she warned.

_If only you knew just what wrath you would be bringing down upon yourself if Lucian knew of this_, she thought to herself, hiding the smirk it threatened to bring. _I think that even you would tremble in fear if you knew._


	15. The Bonding

Author's note: Not as long as most chapters, but still, exactly five pages long. Not too shabby. And we even get to the bonding with Rendor and Lydia. Chapter sixteen might come this week, possibly, as my muse has brainstormed for it and has some of it mapped out already. As of late, she's been writing ficlets or working on this story, so sadly my other multi-chapter stories have been neglected but hopefully she'll learn to spread out the updates. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Hope ya'll enjoy and please, please, leave me a review, please?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned or seen in Underworld the movie, script, novelization, or comic books. Those characters are property of Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, and Sony. No copyright infringement intended, no harm meant, so please, don't sue me. Savvy?

****************************

****

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE BONDING

MOON PHASE - FULL MOON

Lucian hurried back to the lycans quarters as the sun steadily rose, rushing through the halls and avoiding vampires with practiced skill. He ducked into another hallway when two Death Dealers passed by, breathing a sigh of relief when they paid him no mind, both appearing tired and more concerned about sleeping than catching a rogue lycans.

Swiftly returning to the lycans quarters, he headed straight for his room. He could change into his daily clothes and chain mail easy enough now, used to rushing to be ready by the time he and his lycans brothers were called back to guard.

He smiled as he changed, remembering how peaceful Sonja had looked when he had been forced to leave her. He knew she would probably be angry that he had not waken her before going, but he could not be so cruel to wake her when she was sleeping so soundly. And he knew how to make it up to her once the moon above was no longer full and calling the wolf out.

Lucian sighed wearily as he walked out of his room, dressed and ready for another long day of nothing but staring, talking to his fellow lycans, and thinking of his mate asleep in her bed. It was a routine he was used to, but never grew accustomed to.

"How is Sonja?" Rendor asked, coming to walk beside his brother as the many males left to begin the day. "Well I am certain or you would be nothing but a mess if you were even here," his brother added with a slight smirk.

Lucian laughed, a genuine smile forming. It was good to see his brother at ease, and more conversational on the topic of Sonja, instead of lecturing.

"She is quite well. She was sleeping peacefully when I left her, hopefully lost in a perfect dream," Lucian replied, his smile growing at the visual memory in his mind. "And how are you? You seem, different, happier than you have been in ages," Lucian told Rendor, glancing at his older brother.

Rendor grinned. "Tonight, Lucian, your brother will have a mate," he announced softly. "Tonight, when we return and the moon calls out the wolves, we will have the bonding ritual."

"You and Lydia?" Lucian asked, surprised but pleased for his brother.

"Yes," Rendor nodded. "She has promised to give herself to me tonight, and Helias has blessed the union. He has given me his daughter to be my bride this eve."

Lucian grinned back at his brother. He was elated his brother and Lydia would finally mate, and that they would bond that night, it was wonderful. He had witnessed bondings before, and each time the whole pack rejoiced for the new mates, but this time, it was his own brother.

"Tonight shall be a good night," Lucian stated as he and Rendor continued along with the others, heading for the castle roof.

"Yes, it shall be a good night indeed," Rendor concurred.

***

Soren and Obi sat inside the main room of the Death Dealers' quarters, studying over a few maps. A few towns had been circled, as there had been recent reports of vampire or lycans trials had taken place in those villages. Some were probably true, though the vast majority were not.

Still, it was proving to be a problem now, as rogue vampires and a few stray lycans could bring down the wrath of angry and superstitious villagers as well as the Roman church. Soren knew that the powerful church had secretly been sending out hunters, slayers after vampires and lycans, witches, anything that they felt was a threat.

He doubted half the people killed were anything other than recluses, hermits that did not conform and were therefore a threat to the power and control of the rulers. There were some legitimate kills, feral vampires and lycans that had escaped Death Dealers patrols, which was easy enough to do since the Council had decided the Death Dealers were to no longer patrol off the grounds of the castle. The edge of the woods was as far as they went now, and rarely went that far.

"I doubt they'll ever come closer than the last few towns, you know they fear the woods surrounding the castle," Obi told Soren. "I agree we should have a heavier watch, but still, it does seem unlikely."

Soren nodded. "I know, but we cannot take any chances. I only hope the people have calmed down by the time Lord Viktor returns." Soren sighed, tired and weary of the troubles they were facing constantly. "Though the sooner he returns, the sooner these internal problems can be controlled. The Council is no longer concerned with issues other than keeping war away, angry peasants at bay, and preventing lycans revolts."

Obi snorted. "That is unlikely. They are better off now then they ever were in the wild, and they have escaped persecution from angry lynch mobs. I have no love for them myself, but I do know that they are loyal."

"Yes. What worries me is, for how long will they be? If things continue to escalate with Anmy and others who feels the same, we could face a revolt, and a part of me would not blame them," Soren admitted. "Lord Viktor himself despises them, but he does understand their importance. He also understand not to provoke them to wrath."

"If only Anmy could be so tolerant," Obi muttered sardonically. "He still acts as though we were back in the dark ages, hunting the lycans as they roamed free and wild, ravaging our kind and humanity like rabid wolves."

Soren smirked. "Too caught up in the days when he was a hero, most likely. Still, that was a time when lycans were not the worst monsters, the humans were far worse. They pillared and maimed each other more than our kind and the lycans have ever done," Soren told Obi. "I remember my father speaking of those days. Lord Marcus had seen the lycans were more animal than monster and had decided to stop hunting them instead take them in and use them for our benefit."

"Lord Marcus is needed now. He would easily solve this problem, and would not leave the coven during such turbulent times," Obi said quietly, well aware his words bordered on treason.

But Soren did, to his chagrin, agree with the African warrior. "Yes. I know."

***

Sonja stretched out languidly, slowly opening her eyes. She was not surprised to find Lucian gone and the room lit up from the sunlight, filtering into her room a safe distance away, but she was annoyed. She hated when Lucian left her without waking her, especially when they would have to be apart for days.

And since it was full moon for the next few nights, they would be unable to see each other except perhaps in passing. Though that was doubtful, as normally that was only when he was taking care of the horses and lycans were forbidden from nearing the animals until the full moon passed.

With a disappointed sigh, she slid out of her bed, lazily walking over to pick her dress for the day. She smiled when she realized she was walking around fully nude, taking no care to hide herself, even though she was alone in her room. A small laugh escaped her.

It would seem she was taking on more and more lycans traits when she was alone or with Lucian. She knew that his kind were not so guarded with their bodies, as everyone respected the other, and so mates could freely rest in their rooms unclothed, or mate without worrying of others' irritation or someone sneaking a peak.

Well, her kind were in truth much like that. Well, it was more that they just did not care. They were far too open with their bodies and their rutting. That was all it was among them half the time it seemed, rutting more like the dogs they treated the lycans like.

Unless an Elder was around. The council only attended certain parties, and the rest of the time, they rested or discussed current events, visited with a few friends, or whatever else they did in their private moments.

But Lady Amelia, Lord Marcus, and Lord Viktor, they did not allow open mating and blood drinking. They found it frivolous and contemptible, and degrading. Sonja agreed. It was so heartless and empty, cold and unfeeling. Decadent pleasure was the only concern among the nobles so often.

If only her father was returned already, ceasing the vain gatherings and celebrations of nothing but their own lusts and hunger.

Though once he had returned to them, Sonja and Lucian would have to be even more careful. And they could no longer see each other every night, as her father would expect to see her. She would have to attend more gatherings then, and she would of course visit with him.

Hat if he caught her scent? She knew if Lucian was near her not long before she saw her father, he would easily catch her lover's scent. If there was any smell her father hated more than rotting flesh and wasted blood, it was the scent of lycans.

How ironic that she found it to be the most pleasant smell on the earth.

__

Do not think on this now, Sonja. Father will not return for some time, he said he would be gone for a few years. Just be thankful for this time you have without having to look over your shoulder, worrying about him discovering your secret.

Sonja tried to do that, but she was only making things worse, as guilt crept into her heart. How could she wish for her father to stay away? How could she almost beg the moon and the sun in the sky to give her more time without her father to be with Lucian? This was her father! Her own father, and she wanted him to stay away from his home, from his own daughter and the only family he had left.

__

Because of his own stubborn contempt for Lucian and his kind, that is why you want him to stay away.

It was so frustrating. Sonja loved her father, she did. She loved him dearly and for the most part respected him as her father and an Elder. But sometimes, he let stupid disgust and hate blind him to reason. At least he was not as fanatical as Anmy.

Sonja stilled at the thought of the vile Death Dealer. She was thankful Lucian had been half asleep when she returned, not fully alert. Thankful he had not caught the faint whiff of silver armor and disgusting male.

Now she remembered why she wanted her father to come back. He hated the lycans, and he had been unfairly cruel to Lucian for daring to look at her. She almost could hate him for that. But he would stop this dangerous provoking Anmy was aiming at the lycans, trying to cause a revolt and possibly even a war that could spiral out of control and destroy everything.

She would be quite happy when her father came home and crushed Anmy's hopes of wedding her. She smiled to herself, knowing her father would never sink that low.

Feeling a bit more relaxed again, Sonja quickly dressed, brushing her hair and tying it back. Her eyes drifted down to the pendant hanging from her neck, and for a moment she felt her eyes grow wet. But she blinked the wetness away, taking a deep breath to collect herself.

"I miss you, Mother. I miss you so much. If only I had your guidance now," she whispered, staring down at the pendant, a hand reaching up to finger it lovingly. "If only Father had your guidance now."

Sighing, Sonja walked over to her door, leaving her room silently and heading for the library. She was far from tired now, and could not stay in her room all day. The scent of Lucian was too strong, and it made her miss him, not less. Perhaps it was the fact that she would not see him for at least two days.

Smiling blandly at a couple of noble males that passed her, smiling genuinely at servants, both vampire and lycans, Sonja strode through the halls, taking her time and just walking through unfamiliar halls she only vaguely remembered.

Boredom was not good for the mind.

Abruptly though, Soren was walking beside her, face blank of course. It almost always was, unless something amused him. Like how badly Sonja truly was at chess.

"Good day, Milady," he said softly, smiling slightly when eh glanced at her. "I must admit, it is quite a surprise to see you outside your room at such an hour. Pressing matters?"

Sonja laughed. "Hardly. I was just heading for the library and taking the long way there, trying to keep myself occupied for a little while," she explained. "And what of you? Do you never sleep, Soren? For I swear you must not have yet as you are wearing the same clothes you were wearing when last we saw each other. Unless you wear those clothes every day."

"No, Milady. Important matters have kept me from taking any rest, but that is precisely where I am headed now. It seems that I have done all I can for now, and so I might finally find some peace and quiet," he told her stopping and bowing his head towards her. "Enjoy your boredom, Milady, for I doubt you will get rid of it," he said, smirking slightly before walking down a nearby hallway.

Sonja sighed. He was probably right. It was promising to be a very long day.

***

Soren sighed as he entered his chambers, swiftly removing his armor. He almost groaned when eh did, it was a relief to be free of the metal protection at last. Wearing it for longer than a night was not a pleasant experience. He almost envied the lycans with only their chain mail.

It was lovely armor, Italian and finely crafted, but it was uncomfortable after an hour and downright painful after three.

He wearily undressed and let himself collapse on his bed. He closed his eyes, thankful that he still had at least ten hours before he had to put the armor back on. Unless there was an emergency, and if there was a God, that God had best be with whoever caused any problem that forced Soren out of his bed earlier than an hour before sunset.

Trying to block out all his thoughts, Soren forced himself to relax. It would take him a while to drift off, he knew, but he was determined to get some sleep. There was too much going on, and he needed the rest.

Damn Anmy. He acted more like a relic than the Elders. He had been nothing but trouble and angry glares since the lycans had been taken in, an old hunter too set in his ways, too fond of the lycans as predators to be made prey for his arrows and sword.

Soren smiled despite himself when he remembered the argument Anmy and Sonja had gotten into one time when she was present at a meeting, the young princess holding her ground quite well against the older warrior. She had told Anmy something quite similar, and the Death Dealer had almost taken the bait.

Of course, the princess had held her ground, eyes blue and flashing a similar frozen fire as her father possessed, head held high in defiance, daring Anmy to lash out and earn himself an even worse lashing. But Anmy had restrained himself, throwing only a glare in her direction before storming out, muttering that she would bring the ruin to them all.

She was a strong one, just like her father and mother. If there was ever a need, she would be a good leader.

The lead Death Dealer sighed, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. It was not helping him to be thinking of Anmy or of Sonja now. He wished the former was worse, but lately, it had become the latter and not because she irritated him anymore.

Soren was beginning to grow fond of Lord Viktor's daughter. A little too fond, and he was well aware she was not interested in any relationship other than friendship, much to her father's pleasure. She was unlike the other noble females, more interested in the daily welfare and the threats of the human world than almost all of the noble males. She had gained Soren's respect, the first female to do so in at least decades.

Perhaps that was all it was. Admiration. Yes. He would leave it at that.

Letting out one last sigh, Soren's mind finally began to slow, his thoughts became hazy and his breaths started to deepen.

***

Rendor was edgy, his heart pounding so loud he wondered if the wolves in the forest could hear him. He was feverish almost, his body picking up sights, sounds, smells that normally passed even lycan senses. His blood coursed hotly through his veins, and he knew that the others had to feel something similar.

Sunset was only an hour away. It was time for them to leave their posts and to join their pack to await the sweet, blinding light of the full moon, their god and goddess once again calling to the wolves beneath their human-like skin.

Rendor felt a pull, stronger than the moon's, beckoning him back. It was like a voiceless song, a melody in his soul, and he knew its meaning. He eagerly led the males back inside the castle, a desire stronger than the bestial nature that was seeping out forcing him to move as fast as would be permitted by the Death Dealers.

When he caught his brother's eye, he saw Lucian was smirking slightly, his eyes twinkling with knowing mirth. He was obviously amused to see his brother finally going through what he know felt every moment of his life.

He simply turned away from Lucian' ignoring the smug expression. The older lycan focused his attention back to reaching the lycan quarters. Back to reaching his bride.

Which would never be soon enough, Rendor swiftly determined.

It did seem like ages before the males turned their last corner and reached the doors to the lycan quarters, opening them and joining the rest of the pack. Immediately Rendor saw her, wearing a simple, pale gown that would be discarded with ease moments before the moon's light forced the wolf out.

Lydia.

She smiled when she met his gaze, blushing slightly. She walked towards him even as he crossed some of the distance to her. Without a word she took his hand, leading him into his room. Her hands were soon removing his chain mail, setting it down on his bed when she was done.

"Are you certain?" he asked her, his voice hushed and hopeful. He could feel his body ache, desire, the moon's call, and her scent intoxicating him in the sweetest, most primal way known to their species. He wondered if it had ever been so stimulating for Lucian.

Lydia smiled back at him with surety, her eyes almost shining with her answer. "Yes."

Rendor returned her smile, leaning down to kiss her. His hands moved to hold her shoulders, his grip tight yet tender. He could feel her pulse, hear her own heart beating just as loudly as his. He groaned when her hands slid under his shirt and around his waist.

"It is almost time," Lydia whispered when they parted. She still held him, his still gripped her to his body. It was with reluctance they broke completely apart, joining hands as they left his room to rejoin the others.

***

Almost dark, Sonja thought as she closed her latest book and rose from her seat. She had spent most of the day in the library, leaving a few times to walk around, stretch her limbs, and to feed. She had not felt tired all day, which was of course a slightly annoying thing.

Days were longer than nights, she was certain. She loved the night more, it was natural, instinct. She wanted to sleep away the longer day, awake as twilight fell to stay on through the night until dawn returned and drew her back to her bed.

It appeared for now she would do the opposite. Sadly, she often did during the nights of the full moon.

Sonja smiled, putting her book back in its proper place on one of the shelves. She had often fallen asleep to the sound of the lycans' howls, sometimes imagining she knew which one was her mate's call. She liked to believe she could tell, that she would know in her soul which cry to the night was her lover's.

But that was something she would never know for certain.

Lifting her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned quietly, Sonja turned from the numerous books and walked towards the doors. She silently left the library and languidly walked back to her chambers. She would probably hear the lycans' howls when she reached her rooms, and the thought brought a familiar, warm comfort to her.

***

The pack barely acknowledged the Death Dealers when they locked the doors to their quarters. It was nothing new, in fact it brought them all a sense of joy. Especially tonight.

All of the lycans gathered around Rendor and Lydia, their heads bowed as they removed their clothes and prepared for the change. In the midst, Rendor and Lydia stared at each other, eyes dilating and changing color, flashing. They removed their simple clothing as well, eyes never leaving each other even as their bodies changed and took on a whole new shape. Their skin turned black, their hair turning to tuffs of fur.

As one, they turned their head and stared at the window above them, letting in the silver light of their moon. Joined howls were raised to the sky.

The rest of the pack followed suite, their own howls loud and clear, echoing each other as they howled several times, rejoicing in their bestial forms. They began to move about, stretching their longer limbs. They kept themselves a certain distance from Rendor and Lydia still, leaving the new mates be.

Still standing, staring at each other, the two mates took in each other's wolfen form. After several long moments, they approached each other, circling and sniffing.

Within minutes, Lydia was on the ground, submitting to Rendor. She waited for him, keeping still and silent. Then he was on the ground with her, nuzzling her with his muzzle, licking the back of her head, his claws resting on her back gently but firmly, holding her down as he gave her these affections.

From a distance, one lone lycan watched, fascinated. Pure black eyes stared at the two, a sharp, bittersweet ache causing his chest to constrict, but still, he watched them for a few moments longer, until he knew it was time to show proper respect and look away.

Rendor and Lydia pawed and nipped at each other, nuzzling and licking in between. They would continue these signs of affection, of love, until they finally were ready to give in to sleep. Come morning, they would mate, sealing their bond before Rendor left to join the other males for the watch.

They growled, softly. A canine like form of purring. An alien feeling of content filled them as they continued their loving while the others once again howled at the moon.


	16. Inability

Author's note: Not too much to say, just wanted to give a heads up that chapters on this might slow down for a little while, as I have now turned eighteen and will have a lot of stuff to get done, as well as a trip to my nana's next week. Hopefully I'll get one more chapter done before the trip. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys, and please review, the reviews have really meant a lot to me.

A/N2: Please, please, don't ask for more of Company of Wolves in reviews for this. I will try to update it soon. Also, I would like to say that Company of Wolves will NOT be Lucian/Selene, and if it comes off that way, I am sorry, but it won't be that way. I loathe the ship.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned or seen in Underworld the movie, script, novelization, or comic books. They all belong to Danny McBride, Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, and Sony etc. Please do not sue me. Savvy?

************************

****

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: INABILITY

MOON PHASE - WANING GIBBOUS

"Well, at least this one has more of a point to it," Soren stated softly as he and Sonja entered the large room in which the latest gathering was being held. He and Sonja had been talking about how many ridiculous parties the vampire nobles had been throwing as of late, but he was right.

This one was legitimate really. A child had been born the previous eve, and now the nobles had gathered to celebrate the birth of a new vampire child. While it was not uncommon for their kind to have children, it was not something that happened regularly. When it did, it was a good enough reason to celebrate.

Though for Sonja, life itself could be something to celebrate. She remembered how fragile it truly was, flashes of a burnt, beheaded corpse flood her mind for a brief moment.

"Milady?" Soren asked her softly, stopped and reaching out to steady her as she wavered. "What is wrong?"

Sonja breathed in deeply, her eyes closed as she forced painful memories away to a place in the back of her mind where she tried to keep them locked away. After a few seconds, she smiled wanly and opened her eyes. "It is nothing, Soren. Just, sometimes unpleasant memories can haunt me at the most inappropriate moment," she explained to him.

An understanding nod came from the Death Dealer, and he quickly led her over to the throne at one of the walls. This was where the Elder, and if he or she had one, his family sat, and Sonja had almost always preferred to just sit and watch, not participate in the vain talk and chatter.

Sonja sat down, relieved. She smiled at Soren gratefully. "Thank you."

"Of course, Milady," he replied. He moved to stand at her side, but Sonja shook her head.

"You should join them, you might actually enjoy yourself for once," she told him, smirking ever so slightly, one would hardly notice. "I should be fine, I just need to clear my head. Go on, join," she told him, waving towards the crowd. Then, her smirk growing the tiniest bit, she added, "And that is an order."

Soren smiled and shook his head. "Then I suppose if I want to escape a few lashings I had best go and join the crowd. Call for me if you need, Milady," he told her as he walked away. Within minutes he was lost amidst the crowd, just another body filling the room.

Alone at last, Sonja sighed and fell back against her throne. She glanced over at the large, more intricate throne beside her. She wondered what it would be like when her father returned. She had barely had any time with him before he left, searching the world.

Trying to make the pain ease in his own way. He had promised Sonja he would return, but he had needed to leave for a while. He had needed to get out of the confining walls that had haunted her mother. He could not take the emptiness they brought.

She knew exactly how he felt. But she still could not fight away the bitterness at the memory of his refusal to take him with her. He had claimed she was too young to leave the grounds yet, and that she was needed here at home. The he needed her to stay.

In the end, he had asked her to stay, and she could not refuse his request.

Though now, if he knew of Lucian, he might would regret that choice.

Despite herself, Sonja smiled as she thought of her mate. She would see him again tonight. Perhaps he would be back in her chambers when she returned, waiting for her as he had been four nights ago. The thought made her feel something close to warm. Desire flooded through her, but she regained her control and remembered her place.

It would not be a good thing for others to know she was aroused and ready to return to her chambers. Especially for a lycan.

Sonja knew she had to stay for at least a half hour, but as soon as that amount of time had passed, she was leaving. She wanted to be with her mate again. She would be happy enough just to lie in his arms again, content with his body sleeping beneath hers.

***

Lucian silently strode through the halls of the dark castle, only a few scattered torches lit. Still, it was more than enough light, especially tonight. His senses still heightened from the moon, he quickly found his way to Sonja's balcony. But then, he suspected that if he were stripped of every sense, he could still find his way to her chambers.

He quickly leapt up, his legs easily propelling him up to the railing, only a small push needed to carry his weight over. Landing softly, he entered her bedchamber, her smell lingering in the air, filling his senses. He knew she would be at the gathering, but he had to come.

It had been too long sense he had been here, in his mate's rooms, touching her things. These rooms, things, this bed and sheets, they were just as much a part of his life as his own room, his own bed, his own belongings, the few he owned, were.

Slowly walking over to her vanity table, he looked down at her trinkets, jewelry, hair comb, elegant bottles of perfumes she hardly ever wore. He saw beautiful necklaces, pendants she never put on anymore.

Because of her mother's pendant, he remembered. She never took it off, and he could hardly blame her for that. It was a lovely pendant anyway, the green gem in the middle matching his beloved's eyes perfectly.

Lucian could recall countless times fingering the beautiful trinket, his fingertips grazing her skin as he did. He remembered it pressed against his own chest as he held to him tightly. He smiled softly. Now that little piece of metal and gem had become more important to him as anything he owned himself.

He did not want her to take it off almost. He wondered what it would be like if she did. Strange, and would take some getting used to, most certainly.

Moving over to her bed, Lucian removed his boots, sitting on the edge for a moment before letting himself fall back onto the soft sheets.

"Sonja."

***

After what seemed likes days had passed, Sonja finally felt she had made her appearance and made it long enough to satisfy the Council and the nobles that thought she should attend the gatherings. Rising from her seat, she located Soren and briskly strode over to him, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"I shall be returning to my chambers now. Stay here, enjoy yourself as best you can," she told him. Smiling kindly at him, she moved away. "Now, stay here. I can make it to my chambers alone. I prefer the silence tonight."

Reluctantly, Soren finally nodded. "As you wish, Milady," he replied. He watched her go, his eyes never leaving her until she disappeared out the doors of the large room.

Sonja kept herself from running, barely, as she made her way through the seemingly endless corridors of her home. She smiled to herself, her mind already back in her chambers. She picked up her pace a little more, still not quite running yet.

"What is the hurry, Milady?"

Freezing in her tracks, Sonja looked down a hallway at her side to meet Anmy's eyes. She felt her heart stop for a moment, her blood running colder than ever. She knew that look on his face, had seen it before, and not always on him.

It was vile and insidious, a leering, brazen gaze. Filled with hatred just as much as empty lust.

"I should have known you would approach me," she stated softly. "I should have known you would take the opportunity to threaten me again while all others are gone, caught up in their gathering."

Anmy nodded, stepping towards her. "But you were a fool, and you left Soren behind. There is not a soul around who could help you now, only you and I." He smiled, a wide, serpentine grin that sent an unpleasant jolt up her spine. "But, I am only here to reason with you, make you see that you and I do not have to be such bitter enemies any more."

Sonja scoffed. "Oh, yes we do. You and I will never agree on anything, and I know what it is you really want. You cannot stand my presence, you would rather have me keep silent and look pretty than to care about my people and our safety."

"You do not know how to rule," he hissed back. "You are merely a little princess trying to please you beloved father, or your own bleeding heart."

"You tread on dangerous ground, Anmy," she replied calmly.

Anmy cocked an eyebrow. "Do I?"

Suddenly he was against her, pressing her back to the wall, hands gripping her shoulders roughly. "I can show you treading dangerous ground, Princess. I can show you real danger right now," he whispered into her ear. "Pap is not here, and neither is his appointed nursemaid."

"Do you really believe you can get away with this?" Sonja asked him, her voice still calm. The only sign of her ire was the pale blue color of her irises, glowing in the hallway's darkness. "Do you think that I will keep silent, or that the others will believe your word over mine?"

Anmy glared at her. "I want you to know that after tonight, I will no longer show any hostility towards you. Or your precious dogs. I will be restrained and polite," he told her, pressing himself against her. His hands kept her from struggling, but she had no intention of moving yet. "I will wash my hands clean and fool everyone into thinking I have changed my ways."

"Everyone but those with minds," Sonja replied and swiftly brought her knee up, ramming it into her groin. She waited until her moved his arms away, then slammed her right palm into his throat, smashing his windpipe.

The Death Dealer gasped and choked, but Sonja was already running, rushing back to the safety of her chambers and Lucian's embrace.

***

Lucian rose from the bed the instant he heard the door open, standing to face Sonja as she leaned her back against the now closed door. His entire body stiffened when he saw she was breathing heavily, as though she had been running, and her eyes were blue.

The stench of sweat and silver mixed with iron and dried blood hung on her body as he neared her, her clothes and skin covered with the foul mixtures of smells.

Death Dealer.

"Sonja," he said, voice emotionless, "what happened?" He watched her as she met his gaze for a moment before looking away, shaking her head.

"It was nothing, just leave it alone, please," she pleaded, but the wolf was on edge, his body trembling as the beast inside seethed with rage. "Please, Lucian, just drop it, let it pass, you can do nothing about it," she told him, seeing his balled fists and silver eyes flashing.

Lucian growled softly. "Let it pass? Leave it be? Someone attacked you, didn't they, didn't they?" he asked.

Sonja shook her head, walking past him. "No, Lucian, please. Believe me when I tell you I am fine. No harm done, nothing happened."

"Nothing happened?! Then why are you trembling, shaken as if in fear or pain, or even both?" Lucian demanded. "What did he do to you? Who was he? You reek of Death Dealer, more than ever before. He was on you, was he not?" Lucian stared at her expectantly, but Sonja remained silent, her eyes green again. Frustrated with her refusal to tell him, he grabbed her, pulling her up to him. "Tell me, Sonja, tell me now or by the moon above us I will go and kill every Death Dealer find before you race kills me."

Sonja shook her head, panic in her beautiful, frightened eyes. "No, Lucian, please. It was Anmy, he came to me after I left the gathering this eve," she finally admitted. "But please, Lucian, you cannot go after him."

Lucian growled. "I can, and I will."

"No!"

"Sonja, you are my mate," he told her, voice softer. "You are my love, and he attacked you, he forced," suddenly he stopped, as stared at Sonja, eyes terrified. "He did not, you were not," Lucian paused, swallowing. "Sonja, did he?"

She shook her head. "No, no, I doubt even he could be that stupid," she assured him.

Lucian nodded. "Still, he forced himself against you," he stated firmly.

"Lucian, do you not understand?! If you go after him, we are dead! They will know, and they will kill us both and possibly your family! You cannot throw it all away just because of Anmy, you cannot!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arms and almost shaking him.

But Lucian's rage would not die down. "What do you expect me to do, Sonja? After what he did? What did he do exactly? Did he pin you to the wall, like this?" Lucian demanded, his hands pushing her against her own wall, holding her forearms tightly. He saw something flicker in her eyes, something that made him realize what he was doing and he backed away, ashamed.

Sorrow.

"Sonja, please forgive me, please," he begged, keeping his distance from her. "I, I cannot believe I did that," he said, staring down at his own hands. "I only want to protect you, but now I have done nothing but make this worse for you."

"Lucian, look at me," Sonja ordered softly. "You have done nothing wrong. I know how badly you want to rip Anmy apart, I feel the desire myself. But we cannot, and we must let it go," she told him. "Please, do not worry, I am fine. Just let it go, do not let it tear at you anymore."

Trembling now himself, Lucian nodded. He came up to her, eyes ashamed still. "Forgive me, please," he begged again.

"There is nothing to forgive, my love," Sonja replied.

"No, for this," he then said, and abruptly he punched her wall, a few chunks of stone falling to the floor and dust swirling around his hand. He remained still, his only movement coming from his heavy breathing as he stared at the now bleeding hand still slammed into the stone.

"Lucian!" Sonja exclaimed, pulling his hand away. "You are bleeding," she added softly. "I seriously do not think I should forgive you for that, you nearly broke your hand," she scolded, but the smell of blood was now rising, its tangy, sweet scent making her fangs elongate.

Lucian saw her eyes turn blue again for a moment, then close as she breathed in, her body swaying slightly. He watched as she licked her lips before regaining some composure. He was almost disappointed for some reason.

"I should find something to bandage your hand with," she said absently, her eyes falling to his bloody knuckle and droplets of blood running down his fingers. "I," she started, transfixed by the red liquid. "I need to bind it quickly."

"No," Lucian told her, his own eyes silver and wanting. He raised his hand, giving it to her. "You can if you want," he told her.

Sonja shook her head, but it was a sluggish move. She opened her mouth, possibly to protest, then shut it again as she held his hand in both of hers, gently pulling it up to her mouth, pressing her lips against the cut skin. She flicked her tongue out, licking at the blood as it dripped form his knuckles.

Lucian shuddered at the sensation, his eyes transfixed as she licked again, then finally sucked on one of his knuckles, her tongue darting out to lick up the blood that had trickled down his fingers. He shivered, a hand reaching out to the wall, steadying himself as Sonja drank his blood greedily, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Her hands gripped his wrist, her mouth moving to his other knuckles, lapping up the blood, sucking at the wounds hungrily, her breathing heavier now. She had never fed from her lover, they both were afraid of what damages could be done, but now she was drinking from his open wounds, his blood intoxicating and deliciously warm. She felt her head grow light and dizzy, body swaying. 

His blood and her arousal filled the air with lustful scents, making both of them lightheaded, hungry, wanting.

Sonja stopped, pulling herself away from his hand as she looked up at him, her normally pale, pink lips stained crimson.

Unable to resist, Lucian felt himself lean over, capturing her lips with his, his tongue meeting hers, stroking her lips, tasting his own blood. He groaned, wrapping both arms around her as her arousal went to his head, the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Please," Sonja begged him, her voice a whisper. She pressed herself up against him, her hands coming up to cup his face as she kissed him feverishly. "Please," she asked of him again, unable to voice what it was she wanted, but he knew.

He wanted it too.

His own movements as frantic as hers, he pushed at her dress, moving the sleeves off her shoulders, pushing the garment down until it fell to the floor with a soft rustle. She shivered, bare before him, her own hands busying themselves with his clothes. Lucian helped her, quickly removing his shirt as she shoved down his trousers. He stepped back, out of the clothing, then reached over and pulled her to him.

Sonja gasped when he did, her bare, frozen form pressed tightly against his burning hot body, his skin on fire as he kissed her. She returned his passion, clinging to him fiercely, her hands running down his back, over his buttocks and then up his thighs and abdomen.

Lucian groaned audibly, lifting his head in pleasure at her touch, and Sonja kissed his exposed neck. His fingers entangled in her hair, holding her head to him, cradling the back of her neck gently. He wanted to make her quiver and moan and scream his name, mark his again as his own and cover her in his scent.

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her over to the bed, laying her down and swiftly pouncing, covering her body with his as lips met again, devouring. Hands wandered, exploring, groping, clawing as they both gave in to the primal urges inside them, Sonja again licking at his now healing wounds, tasting the last bit of blood from him.

Lucian nuzzled her head as she did this, growling softly, almost a purr, the vibration of it hitting her neck and she whimpered softly, a sound that drove him wild, made him hard, and caused his blood to blaze in his body. He nipped at her skin, his fingers pawing at her back as he rolled over, holding her down on top of him.

Gasping softly, Sonja felt Lucian push her hips down his body, holding her body off of his as he rocked his hips up, entering her in one quick thrust. She cried out, closing her eyes as he held her waist tightly, his own groan reaching her ears.

"Sonja," Lucian groaned out in a strained voice, his eyes closed tightly and he gripped her as though she were his very life.

She leaned down, kissing him softly. "I am here, my love," she whispered. "Let it go."

Lucian opened his eyes, meeting hers. He nodded, kissing her quickly before thrusting his hips up again, hands still holding her steady. They quickly found their familiar rhythm, bodies rocking, hips grinding against each other.

Sonja moaned and arched her back as Lucian's hands stroked her sides, stomach, kneaded her breasts, his head coming up every so often to kiss her skin, bite at her nipples, tongue tasting her sweat. She threw her head back when she felt him stiffen and then shake beneath her, insider her. She felt him burn and she cried out loudly as her own release flooded every sense, every nerve in fire, every muscle quiver under her skin.

Lucian groaned, feeling her tighten, tremors running through her body as he pulled her down to him. He could feel his body begin to clam down, still burning, still riding the high, the rapture sating the wolf as his seed filled her, careless of the possibility it could mean.

"I love you," he whispered, nuzzling her ear. "I love you so much, Sonja," he continued. He stroked her hair, his fear and rage from earlier subsiding at last.

Sonja smiled against his skin. "I know, my love. I know." A soft sigh, fingers running through his hair, brushing it off his face. "I love you as well, Lucian." She nuzzled his chest and closed her eyes. Her breathing pattern began to change, and Lucian felt her fall asleep on top of him.

Lucian stared down at her. He pulled her sheets over their entangled bodies, careful not to wake her. His gaze wandered over to her balcony and he could see the pale moon through the sheer curtains. With a sigh, Lucian finally closed his eyes. The wolf was already sleeping under his skin, but he could still feel the embers of his slowly dying rage.

One day. One day he would find this Anmy, and he would see to it the Death Dealer could never hurt Sonja ever again. He would find a way somehow.

***

Soren walked through the crowd, heading for the doors. He was tired of the endless chatter, no point to this gathering that held any importance to him. He maneuvered and eased through, finally spotting the exit. He was about to walk over when a younger vampire practically flung herself over him. He stared at her impatiently, vaguely recognizing her.

She had been a servant up until a year ago, and ever since then, she had been eagerly throwing herself in many powerful noble males' beds. Anya, that was her name.

"Good evening, Soren," she purred, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. Her brazen movements made him want to fling her against the wall almost, but he resisted the urge.

"Good night, Anya," he replied and pried her off his arm. He walked away without looking back, though he was certain the look of disappointment and anger was quite priceless. He shook his head as he left the room.

He strode through the corridors, ignoring the vampire couples, or threesomes, he passed in the hallway. He wanted to get back to the Death Dealers' headquarters and spar, exercise, do something to keep him occupied.

He wondered what Sonja was doing. He immediately shook his head, forcing himself to think about something he hated.

_Speak of the devil._

As he entered the main room of the Dealers' chambers, he saw Anmy sharpening his daggers. The other Death Dealer looked up, scowling, and Soren could have sworn he saw a faint bruise on the male's neck.

"I thought you were at the gathering, drinking to your heart's content," he hissed.

Soren rolled his eyes. "Anmy, if you want to get into a fight, go find some noble drinking from one of the serving wenches and pry him off her. I am certain he would be happy to accommodate you," the lead Dealer shot back. "But I am in no mood for your temper, or your grating voice. Or your stench," he added almost as an afterthought.

Much to his surprise, Anmy simply glowered at him for a moment before returning to his dagger. 


End file.
